


Se busca niñera

by frozenyogurt



Series: Asuntos familiares [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Babysitting, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi necesita una niñera para su hijo y Bokuto necesita desesperadamente un trabajo estable. Parecen los ingredientes perfectos para un desastre, pero contra todo pronóstico los tres consiguen hacerlo funcionar. </p><p>(O de cómo Bokuto intenta cuidar de Shouyou adecuadamente sin que Akaashi lo despida a los dos días)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Toda esta locura no sería posible sin [dogchasingcars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars) y [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) quienes me acompañaron desde que nació el prompt hasta que di el punto final. Para ellas todo mi amor, como siempre. 
> 
> Por si el título/resumen no lo deja suficiente claro, la historia es un AU donde Akaashi necesita quién cuide de su hijo Shouyou. Para ambientar todo de la mejor manera, las edades de los personajes están alteradas pero he tratado de mantener sus personalidades lo más intactas posibles para mantener el espíritu de la serie. 
> 
> Aunque creo que intenté abarcar todas las generalidades en las tags, habrá parejas y otros personajes de fondo en los próximos capítulos, e iré agregando tags de ser necesarias en el futuro. Eso sí, el corazón de la historia depende enteramente de Bokuaka y el pequeño Shouyou. Soy inocente, culpen al arco del tokyo training camp por habernos dado Owl Family para esta prompt.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, Akaashi sólo se siente seguro cuando está en control de la situación. Por eso se quema las pestañas de lunes a sábado en la oficina, empapándose lo más que puede del trabajo que antes era de su padre para no cometer ningún error. Aunque sabe que está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo desde hace casi tres meses, reconoce que aún no es suficiente. Puede verlo en la incredulidad del resto de socios de la empresa y el tono condescendiente cuando tienen que corregirlo por algún dato que se le escapa, sabe que ninguno lo considera realmente apto para el trabajo.

Ninguno cree que está listo para ocupar los zapatos de su padre y lo peor de todo, es que sabe que tienen razón. Akaashi no pidió la oficina de su padre, si está ocupándola ahora es por imposición de un trágico accidente de coche.

A pesar de ser consciente que está haciendo todo cuanto está a su alcance para hacer un buen papel en la junta directiva, cuando mira la fotografía de sus padres ese domingo por la tarde no puede evitar pensar que les está fallando a ambos. Que las circunstancias le quedan demasiado grandes y que acabará destruyendo el legado de su padre y su abuelo.

Desde fuera de la biblioteca escucha la risa de Shouyou, y la voz de su hijo lo distrae por un instante. Cuando la puerta se abre Shouyou sale disparado hacia él, seguido a prudente distancia por Konoha. Desde la muerte de sus padres, su amigo acostumbra venir a casa en algún punto del fin de semana, cosa que Akaashi agradece infinitamente. Pero no deja de ser la misma sensación que le están supervisando para que no cometa alguna estupidez.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Konoha-san vino a verte!— Shouyou busca su regazo sin mucho éxito, porque Akaashi lo sostiene con firmeza para mantenerlo en el suelo. Si permite que Shouyou se acurruque sobre él, será imposible que lo deje a solas con Konoha unos minutos.

—Así veo, Shouyou— Akaashi le da un toquecito en la mejilla a su hijo, quien se remueve entre sus brazos, soltando una risita que inunda toda la biblioteca.

—Shouyou insistió en acompañarme hasta la biblioteca. Por alguna razón cree que podría perderme, como si no conociera esta casa tan bien como él— Konoha toma asiento al otro lado del escritorio, mientras Shouyou revolotea alrededor de ambos.

Konoha y él se conocen desde hace varios años, de la época en que Akaashi todavía cursaba la universidad y Konoha apenas trabajaba como becario de leyes en la empresa de su padre. Tomaron tal confianza en ese entonces que varios años después, fue Konoha quien manejó directamente todo el tema de la custodia de Shouyou y es una de las pocas personas a las que Akaashi puede considerar un amigo de verdad.

Además es una de las pocas personas que no anda juzgándolo cada vez que pone un pie en una sala de reuniones de la empresa. Tiene pocos aliados en esa guerra interna, pero su apoyo es invaluable.

—Supongo que estás aquí para la reunión del lunes— Akaashi siente un peso extra sobre sus hombros cuando piensa en ello. Vendrán de visita los gerentes de las sucursales de Yokohama y Osaka, sabe que tiene el deber de atenderlos personalmente.

Su padre lo hacía parecer tan fácil, ahora que es su responsabilidad Akaashi no sabe cómo éste aguantaba tanta presión. Sobre el escritorio tiene a mano un documento con una lista de temas que tiene que tratar con ellos, además de una apretada agenda los días que estarán de visita en Tokio.

Cuando alza de nuevo la vista, lo peor de todo es encontrarse con la expresión contenida de Konoha. Que su amigo también dé muestras de tensión no lo ayuda en lo absoluto. Siente un nudo en su garganta y lo único que interrumpe el silencio tan incómodo es la risa de Shouyou. Su hijo está encima del sofá que da hacia la ventana, se equilibra con gracia entre los cojines y Akaashi no sabe cómo es que el pequeño no ha terminado en el suelo.

—¡Papá afuera está Ennoshita-san! ¿Hoy no es su día libre?—  como es costumbre, Shouyou no deja por fuera ningún detalle. Parece contento y agita la mano para seguramente llamar la atención de Ennoshita. Sí es cierto que los domingos son los días libres de Ennoshita, pero en un par de horas tiene una cita importante y necesita quién conduzca el coche esta vez.

—Hoy tengo una cena con Sagara-san así que le pedí que trabajara por hoy— responde automáticamente y segundos después se da cuenta del grave error que ha cometido. Shouyou se deja caer en el sofá, ahora la vista fija en él, con los ojos muy abiertos casi como si temiera preguntar.

Akaashi siente como si lo hubiesen golpeado de repente y dejado sin aire. Odia cuando su hijo lo mira de aquella manera.

—¿Vas a volver tarde hoy papá?— adivina el puchero contenido en los labios de Shouyou y también el montón de preguntas secundarias. Por qué no cenas conmigo. Hoy es domingo. Por qué no te quedas. Por qué trabajas tanto.

_Por qué eres tan mal padre._

—Creo que volveré antes de tu hora de dormir, Shouyou— antes, cuando su hijo era poco más que un bebé, Akaashi era capaz de hacer promesas inocentes que acababan irremediablemente rotas. Ahora ya no se atreve.

—Shouyou, ¿qué te parece si después me quedo un rato contigo y jugamos con la consola? Pero primero tengo que hablar algo importante con tu papá, espérame en tu cuarto— Konoha le repite constantemente que es malo para los niños y que no quiere hijos, pero la cara de Shouyou se ilumina enseguida. Asiente muchas veces y sale disparado de la biblioteca, dejando la puerta abierta en un descuido.

Para cuando se quedan solos, Konoha vuelve a poner la expresión contenida de antes. Esa que no augura nada bueno y Akaashi vuelve a acomodarse con más rigidez en su asiento.

—Vale. Sí, estoy aquí en parte por la reunión del lunes, pero antes de hablar sobre finanzas e índices de productividad, quiero que hablemos de algo igual de importante— el tono tan grave con que pronuncia cada palabra no hace más que disparar la ansiedad de Akaashi. Está imaginándose lo peor, como un fraude o algo igual de escandaloso para la empresa, ya está preguntándose cuál firma auditora tendrá que contratar cuando su amigo suaviza un poco su expresión, desconcertándolo en el proceso.

—¿Qué es…?

—Es preciso que hablemos sobre Shouyou— el cambio de tema lo desconcierta enseguida. Pero tampoco consigue tranquilizarlo, porque si tienen que hablar sobre el pequeño Shouyou eso sólo significa que esta conversación será aún menos llevadera. Si para Akaashi destruir el legado de su padre le atormenta constantemente, la probabilidad que algo ande mal con Shouyou es el material del que están hechas sus pesadillas.

—¿Qué pasa con Shouyou?— la idea que algo esté pasándole a su hijo y él sea el último en enterarse no ayuda a la imagen que tiene de sí mismo. Si no va a ganar un premio empresarial seguro que tampoco lo hará como padre del año.

—Sé que los últimos meses no han sido precisamente fáciles, Akaashi. Soy el primero en reconocer que son demasiados cambios para una sola persona. También sé que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por encargarte de todo pero eso no significa que no puedas buscar ayuda si es que la necesitas— sabe que Konoha tiene razón y que su amigo está diciéndolo de buena fe. Sin embargo sus palabras son como un balde de agua fría, la confirmación que está haciendo todo al revés.

—Si esta es tu manera de decirme que soy un pésimo padre, realmente lo has clavado.

—Keiji…— siempre que Konoha está hablando en serio, le llama por nombre de pila. Akaashi se encoge en el asiento y muy a su pesar deja que éste continúe— sabes que no eres un mal padre. Pero tienes que reconocer que Madoka-san era una abuela abnegada y te ayudaba muchísimo con él, Shouyou pasaba casi todo el tiempo con su abuela. Ahora no sólo falta ella sino que tienes un trabajo que absorbe casi todo tu tiempo. Necesitas que alguien se encargue de cuidar de Shouyou.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que contrate a una niñera?— visto de manera objetiva, la propuesta de su amigo suena razonable. Pero a Akaashi no le agrada la idea de dejar el cuidado de su único hijo en manos de una persona desconocida. Suena aterrador y él no está para sobresaltos en estos momentos— Suzumeda hasta ahora ha hecho un buen trabajo y cuando ella no está puedo recurrir a…

—Ya sé que Suzumeda es tu asistente personal y que en su contrato siempre está la letra chiquita de que debe estar disponible para cualquier cosa que necesite su jefe. Pero te aseguro que entre sus responsabilidades no está el cuidar de un niño. Aunque sé que Shouyou está muy feliz con ella, tal vez esto se está saliendo de control. La última vez que pasé por su escritorio estaba lleno de crayones y recortes de animales— Konoha enarca una ceja mientras narra aquello y su única respuesta es ruborizarse.

Está bien, quizás recurrir a su asistente personal no fue lo más inteligente que pudo hacer. Pero Suzumeda se ganó a Shouyou con su sonrisa cálida, infinitas pecas y jovialidad. Bien podría ofrecerle a ella el puesto de niñera a tiempo completo, pero no puede darse el lujo de quedarse sin asistente en este momento. Ni tampoco tiempo para entrevistar a una nueva, así que de momento eso queda descartado.

—En la casa ya cuento con personal que puede velar por el bienestar de Shouyou. Sé que no está mal lo que propones pero no me agrada la idea que alguien ajeno a esta casa llegue de repente y precisamente para encargarse de Shouyou— mientras más lo piensa, peor le parece. Sobre todo porque Akaashi sabe que debería ser su responsabilidad, antes tenía un horario decente que le permitía cenar con Shouyou los días de semana e incluso tomarse algunos sábados libres cuando su padre se mostraba indulgente con él.

—Sí, sé que por fortuna Shouyou nunca está realmente solo en casa. Pero el personal de la casa tiene funciones bien repartidas, además es el primer año de Shouyou en la escuela y necesitará alguien que además esté pendiente de sus tareas— de nuevo, todo lo que dice Konoha suena muy razonable. Y esta vez, Akaashi se toma unos minutos antes de responder, pues siente el peso de sus palabras presionándole el pecho.

Ya sabe que el colegio de Shouyou comenzará en un par de semanas, Suzumeda le envió un correo en estos días para confirmarle que había realizado la inscripción. Akaashi sabe que no le sobrará precisamente tiempo durante los próximos meses y si la única manera de ayudar a su hijo es contratar quién lo cuide todo el tiempo, es lo que hará.

—Buscaré recomendaciones, sé que hay agencias que se dedican a estas cosas. Mi hermana tiene un contacto, cuando mis sobrinas todavía eran pequeñas usaba niñeras todo el tiempo. Encontraré a la persona más cualificada de Tokio para que cuide de Shouyou— Konoha se aprovecha del repentino silencio para seguir ofreciendo su ayuda. Habla sobre sus sobrinas, que son un par de años mayores que Shouyou, pero Akaashi se tranquiliza pensando que si funcionó para ellas, por qué no va a servir para su hijo.

Tiene que recordarse que no es el peor padre de Tokio y sus alrededores, que no es el único que tiene un horario apretado de trabajo. Que en lugar de ello, tendría que estar agradecido por contar con un presupuesto holgado y poder permitirse una niñera en condiciones.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva más positiva, vuelve a pensar en la propuesta de su amigo. En realidad Shouyou sí necesita de atención, alguien que se dedique a él por completo durante las horas en que Akaashi no puede estar en casa.

—Está bien. Tienes razón, hay que buscarle una niñera a Shouyou— dice por fin y Konoha le sonríe satisfecho con su respuesta. Su amigo se despide de él minutos más tarde, prometiéndole que tendrá una respuesta para él en los próximos días.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando Akaashi llega de su cena, se asoma a la habitación de Shouyou. Ya ha pasado su hora de dormir pero aún así no resiste la tentación de acercarse hasta la cama de su hijo y darle un beso de buenas noches. Shouyou se remueve entre las sábanas pero por fortuna no llega a despertarse. Tan sólo se aferra un poco más a aquel enorme peluche de Totoro que siempre lleva consigo. Fue el último regalo que le hicieron sus padres, por su cumpleaños pasado.

Akaashi tiene sentimientos encontrados cada vez que ve el maldito peluche. Pero lo acomoda mejor sobre su hijo, para que éste no se caiga durante la noche.

—Buenas noches, Shouyou…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo para aclarar que la historia está completa, pero como ocupa 'unas cuantas' páginas en word, decidí subirla por partes. Publicaré una actualización semanal, cada miércoles. Eso y que hace muchísimo que no publico algo por capítulos, así que téngame algo de paciencia (y compasión)


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo una mini nota por si las dudas: este capítulo y el resto de la historia están narradas desde el punto de vista de Bokuto. El prólogo y el epílogo retoman el punto de vista de Akaashi, para cerrar el círculo de búhos enamorados~

Bokuto está a punto de aceptar esa entrevista que le consiguió Kuroo en aquel gimnasio sólo por probar, cuando lo llama Tomoe-san. La amiga de su madre fue quien acabó convenciéndolo una tarde que podía sacar algo útil de su facilidad para tratar con niños. Aún hoy Bokuto no sabe bien por qué se dejó convencer, quizás fue una combinación de no tener trabajo, necesitar dinero y desear que su madre dejara de preocuparse tanto por él.

El punto es que allí está unos tres años después, escuchando cómo Tomoe-san dice que tiene un trabajo para él. Un trabajo _especial_ , dice con mucho énfasis pero ella suele ser un poco melodramática así que decide no darle mucha importancia. Es para encargarse de un solo niño, su último trabajo fue con un grupo de tres hermanos igual de revoltosos así que en principio suena a pan comido.

Pero cuando escucha la dirección, Bokuto se da cuenta por qué hablaba de un trabajo especial. Sabe bien que Akasaka es un distrito donde se conglomeran un montón de importantes empresas, pero seguro que las pocas veces que ha puesto un pie ahí es porque tomó la ruta equivocada del metro.

Para cuando llega a las puertas de la Corporación Otsuka, se maldice por estar en ropa tan informal. Cuando ve a aquella recepcionista tan pulcramente vestida y él aún está en zapatillas, sabe que ha cometido el primer error del día.

Mientras le dice a la chica sus datos, se recuerda a sí mismo que nunca en la vida ha tenido una entrevista en una oficina. Trabaja cuidando niños y por lo general los padres lo citan en la residencia familiar, para que conozca a sus hijos directamente y que además se acostumbre más rápido a las rutinas de la casa. Así que se siente fuera de lugar sentado en esa recepción, mirando cómo el resto de la gente que entra y sale está vestida tan formal, acorde con el ambiente.

—Shirofuku-san lo recibirá, por favor pase al tercer piso— al menos la chica es amable y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, mientras le indica dónde se encuentra el ascensor. Bokuto asiente rápido para no parecer un completo idiota, pero mientras espera se pregunta si acaso había oído mal el nombre de contacto que le dejó Tomoe-san. Juraría que había escuchado Akaashi, pero ya no le da tiempo de discutir porque las puertas se abren y él se dirige al tercer piso. 

 

*

 

Shirofuku Yukie resulta ser una mujer esbelta de pelo cobrizo, quien le recibe con una sonrisa que parece genuina. Sin embargo a pesar de toda esa amabilidad, Bokuto nota cómo ella se queda mirando con cierto detenimiento la camiseta que lleva puesta. Se remueve en el asiento, tratando de espantar la incomodidad al ver cómo ella lleva un saco azul muy formal y un maquillaje impecable.

Pero consigue concentrarse lo suficiente para responder todas sus preguntas. Shirofuku tiene una voz pausada y anota un par de cosas en la libreta que tiene a mano. Indaga sobre su experiencia, si acaso ha tenido estudios especializados en educación infantil y cosas tan formales que Bokuto empieza a preguntarse en qué lío acaba de meterlo Tomoe-san.

—Entonces está diciéndome que tiene disponibilidad inmediata ¿cierto?— no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le habló de manera tan formal. Pero ella sigue sonriéndole y su presencia no es intimidante a pesar del ambiente de aquella oficina.

—Tomoe-san dijo que era un horario vespertino, no tendría problema alguno si es así. Tengo un horario más o menos fijo, pero es por las noches, así que para lo demás puedo adaptarme sin problemas— asiente y ella parece muy complacida con su respuesta. Bokuto se pregunta hasta cuándo continuará todo el interrogatorio pero como Shirofuku cierra su libreta, cree que deben estar sobre el final.

—Sí, el horario debe discutirlo personalmente con Akaashi-san. Él lo recibirá en unos minutos— la sorpresa al escuchar eso debe notársele en la cara porque Shirofuku pronuncia la sonrisa— es que la reunión en la que estaba se alargó más de lo previsto. No quiso hacerlo esperar así que me pidió que yo lo atendiese— una explicación totalmente válida, que Bokuto aún está procesando poco a poco.

—Oh, ahora lo entiendo. ¿Entonces Akaashi-san es…?

—Sí, es el padre de Shouyou— ella se pone en pie y Bokuto la imita, siguiéndola hasta la puerta. Entonces sí que escuchó bien hace un par de horas, sólo que al parecer Akaashi Keiji es una persona mucho más ocupada de lo que imaginaba.

 

*

 

Además de una persona ocupada, Akaashi Keiji sí que resulta intimidante. De hecho una vez que está en aquella enorme y bien pulcra oficina, Bokuto vuelve a preguntarse en qué embrollo está a punto de meterse. Ha trabajado para decenas de padres en estos últimos años, todos con manías muy distintas o rutinas que le han parecido absurdas. Pero cree que nada se compara a aquella oficina tan formal, aquel escritorio perfectamente ordenado y su interlocutor vestido de manera tan impecable.

No ayuda en lo absoluto que tanta seriedad venga decorada en una infinita escala de grises. Lo único que llama su atención es la fotografía que hay en una esquina del escritorio. Imagina que aquel niño aferrado a un peluche de Totoro que parece ser más grande que él, es Shouyou. Lo que más llama su atención es el pelo, pelirrojo y llamativo, así como la enorme sonrisa que corona su expresión infantil.

No tiene nada que ver con el hombre que está frente a él.

—Shouyou comenzará la escuela en un par de semanas, así que necesito quien se ocupe de él por las tardes y que preste atención a sus tareas de la escuela. Tomoe-san dijo que no había problema si el horario era vespertino— Akaashi lleva hablando largo rato, pero Bokuto sólo está prestando la mitad de atención a sus palabras. Esta especie de entrevista es lo más raro que ha hecho en su vida y con la vida que ha llevado, eso ya es decir.

—¡Sí, por supuesto!— exclama, aunque su efusividad no es correspondida. Cuando lo mira con más detenimiento se da cuenta que en realidad es joven. Le calcula su misma edad, o si acaso un par de años más— Por lo general mis últimos trabajos son por las noches, tengo padres que tienen horarios muy difíciles y yo me encargo de sus hijos hasta que ellos vuelven de la oficina. Eso involucra todo, tareas incluidas, así que no tengo ningún problema con llevar el horario escolar de Shouyou.

La respuesta parece complacer a Akaashi, o al menos eso quiere creer porque no frunce el ceño sino que asiente. Eso sí, con ninguna sonrisa de por medio. Bokuto lo observa con más curiosidad ahora que está guardando información en la tablet que tiene a mano. Parece demasiado formal para ser tan joven y también para esa oficina tan grande. Luego piensa que él dejó la universidad a medias y quizás así hubiera sido su vida si al menos hubiese culminado los estudios.

—Lamento haberte llamado tan de improviso. Y sobre todo por haberte citado aquí, pero tengo unas semanas muy ocupadas y no podía retrasar más el asunto de Shouyou. Quiero que esté acostumbrado a su nuevo tutor antes que comience la escuela.

 _Tutor._ La palabra resuena en sus oídos y le roba una sonrisa. Quizás suena muy formal, pero le gusta. Cree que es la primera vez que alguien le llama de esa manera. El término tan peculiar lo hace parecer realmente importante.

—¡No es problema! Tomoe-san me dijo que era urgente, así que…— no termina la frase porque en realidad está allí porque sigue formalmente desempleado. Tampoco tenía nada más que hacer el resto de la tarde pero no puede decirle eso a Akaashi. Sería una completa vergüenza y seguro que le tomará por una persona poco trabajadora, no es esa la impresión que quiere dejar. Además, no duda que Tomoe-san habrá puesto mucho empeño para hacerlo parecer la persona idónea para este trabajo, no piensa fallarle tan fácil.

—Lo sé, y realmente lo agradezco Bokuto-san— su nombre vuelve a sonar demasiado distante e impersonal, pero decide que dejará el tema de los honoríficos para otro momento. Duda mucho acostumbrarse a que alguien tan joven como él lo llame de esa manera, pero ahora tiene una inquietud más importante.

—¿Puedo preguntar si…?— las palabras se atoran en su garganta, mirando otra vez la fotografía que está cerca de él. El problema de tanta formalidad y rectitud es que no sabe bien cómo seguir el tono de la conversación— quiero decir, que si acaso Shouyou…

Obtiene la reacción esperada de Akaashi apenas menciona a su hijo, pues éste relaja su expresión y asiente. Curva los labios en un gesto nimio que Bokuto toma por una sonrisa.

—Shouyou está en casa, si tienes tiempo me gustaría que lo conocieras hoy mismo. Creo que antes que cualquier otra persona, él debe aprobarte primero— está seguro que esas palabras juntas formarían un comentario ligero con el tono de voz adecuado. Pero Akaashi lo dice con tanta firmeza que Bokuto teme que haya un mensaje oculto. Quizás Shouyou es el típico niño problema que abandona la expresión angelical apenas sus padres se van.

No es la primera vez que Bokuto tiene que lidiar con un niño así, pero preferiría ahorrárselo si pudiese.

—Sí, por supuesto, no tengo problema— una vez más, Akaashi asiente con expresión complacida y se pone en pie. Tal y como hizo con Shirofuku minutos antes, Bokuto lo imita con rapidez para no parecer un completo idiota.

—Perfecto, en ese caso Ennoshita te llevará.

 

*

 

Ennoshita resulta ser el chofer, una de esas profesiones que Bokuto sólo cree que existen en las películas. O eso creía hasta hace unos veinte minutos, cuando Akaashi le presentó a aquel joven impecablemente vestido que le saludó con una discreta sonrisa.

Con tantas sorpresas encima, Bokuto no tuvo tiempo para pensar que Akaashi se quedó en la oficina en lugar de acompañarlo. Sólo piensa en ello cuando está acomodado en el asiento trasero (por insistencia de Ennoshita) y se da cuenta que le parece fuera de lugar. Que quizás otro en su lugar, le habría acompañado.

—¿Estás cómodo allá atrás, Bokuto-san? Puedo subir la temperatura si…

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Está todo perfecto! Y por favor, podemos dejar eso de los honoríficos— se atreve a decir finalmente, esperando que su sugerencia no caiga en saco roto.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre— Bokuto no sabe cómo interpretar el tono jovial de la respuesta, pero quiere creer que Ennoshita le hará caso— no tardaremos en llegar, generalmente toma unos quince minutos en coche pero cuando hay tráfico todo se complica.

Bokuto está a punto de hacer algún comentario sobre el insufrible tráfico de Tokio, pero el paisaje lo distrae. Es la segunda bandera que observa, la primera no tuvo tiempo de admirarla en detalle pero la que está frente a sus ojos es la de Grecia. Además hay un claro letrero que la identifica como una embajada. Bokuto está muy seguro que esta es otra zona de la ciudad en la que no ha puesto un pie antes, a menos que haya sido por error al bajarse en la estación equivocada del metro.

Su destino es una zona residencial de amplias aceras y casas de dos pisos. Cuando aquel enorme portón eléctrico se abre, Bokuto procura no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido. Por enésima vez se pregunta en qué clase de problema le habrá metido Tomoe-san.

—Ya está, sano y salvo en nuestro destino.

Bokuto asiente a medias a aquella frase, mientras escucha el sonido característico del seguro de las puertas. Abre la suya y se come una exclamación de sorpresa cuando está en la entrada de la casa. Si así se ve por fuera, no quiere imaginarse cómo demonios será por dentro.

Ennoshita sigue a su lado, lo cual dispara aún más sus nervios. Bokuto es famoso por sus altibajos anímicos pero tiene que hacer un esfuerzo esta vez. No hará una escena cuando ni siquiera le han presentado formalmente a Shouyou.

—Vamos, Asahi nos recibirá.

 

*

 

Asahi se suma a la lista de nombres que deberá recordar y cuando Ennoshita los presenta, menciona que es el mayordomo.

_Mayordomo._

Bokuto procesa la palabra lentamente y se pregunta si acaso no habrá viajado en el tiempo. Si no estará en un mundo aristocrático y en cualquier momento saldrá algún dragón escupiendo fuego. O si en realidad todas estas personas impecablemente vestidas no son más que un grupo de _youkais_ bien disfrazados.

Quizás sí, porque hay algo perturbadoramente demoniaco en lo impecable que es la casa. Lo limpio que está el piso, la enorme alfombra circular en el centro del recibidor y el inicio de las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso.

Tal vez todo esto es un sueño. Kuroo puso algo en su café esta mañana antes de salir de casa. Es la única explicación posible.

—Akaashi-san ya nos había dicho que contraría a alguien para que se encargara de los estudios de Shouyou. Comenzará la escuela pronto y bueno…— Asahi le sonríe, es una calidez que parece genuina y Bokuto no tiene más remedio que corresponder el gesto— lo cierto es que me alegra, necesita toda la atención posible. Nosotros hacemos lo posible por darle toda la compañía que quiere pero tenemos otras ocupaciones. Shouyou necesita quien esté pendiente de él todo el tiempo.

Procesa la información lentamente, mientras asiente con la cabeza. Por cómo habla Asahi, todo parece indicar que Shouyou pasa buena parte del tiempo recluido en casa. Tomoe-san no mencionó ninguna enfermedad o problema en particular, pero prefiere no descartarlo. También se pregunta si cuando Asahi habla de ‘nosotros’ se refiere también a Ennoshita.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que aún no estoy formalmente contratado pero…

—¡Asahi-san! ¡Chikara! ¿Pero es que en esta casa nadie me avisa nada?— no puede terminar la frase porque le interrumpe alguien recién llegado del pasillo. Es menudito y jura que lleva en el pelo una redecilla pero Bokuto se concentra más en su expresión constreñida. Frunce el ceño y lo señala, con aparente disgusto— ¿Esperen, esta es la niñera? ¡Díganme que no es cierto! ¡La única vez que Akaashi-san pudo contratar a una chica guapa! ¡Les dije que había que poner un buzón de sugerencias para estos casos!

—¡Noya! ¿Pero qué comentario es ese?— Ennoshita coloca una mano sobre el recién llegado y se dirige a Bokuto con un gesto de disculpa— lo siento, en realidad…

—¡Está bien, está bien! Yo lo siento, si Akaashi-san lo aprobó— su aparente molestia se reemplaza al instante por una sonrisa— Noya, soy el encargado de la cocina. No sé si Asahi-san te lo ha dicho ya, pero aunque el resto de la casa es su territorio todo lo que pase en la cocina es asunto mío. ¡Si queda claro desde el día uno seguro que vamos a llevarnos bien!

—Eh, claro. Creo que sí. Nada de ir a la cocina sin autorización, seré capaz de recordarlo— balbucea, aunque aún no comprende con exactitud qué quiere decir. Aunque en este momento, Bokuto no quiere meterse en su territorio y mucho menos armar jaleo. Vuelve la vista hacia a Asahi, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de salir de huyendo de ahí y que Tomoe-san aún le dirija la palabra? Seguramente ninguna— aunque ahora… quiero decir, me gustaría saber si hay problema en que conozca a Shouyou.

Asahi parece aprobar su cambio de tema, pues asiente enérgicamente mientras avanza un par de pasos, señalando las escaleras.

—Shouyou está arriba, en su habitación.

 

*

 

La habitación de Shouyou es completamente diferente al resto de la casa, o al menos a lo que Bokuto pudo ver de ella. Apenas pone un pie dentro y ve las paredes pintadas de verde con diseños geométricos en naranja y azul, se siente abrumado. La ventana es amplia y las cortinas tienen un estampado de animales que a Bokuto le roba una sonrisa. La cama también le resulta curiosa por su forma ovalada, y después se da cuenta que en realidad se debe a que simula ser una tortuga.

Por enésima vez en el día, siente que está dentro de una película. Cuando le cuente a Kuroo esta noche, su mejor amigo no va a creerle ni una palabra.

Shouyou está en el suelo, con decenas de crayones a su alrededor y un libro de colorear entre sus manos. Le sonríe y agita su mano, escuchando atentamente cómo Asahi lo presenta.

—Papá dijo esta mañana que vendrías ¿Cómo te llamas?— Shouyou se deshace en sonrisas y habla muy rápido, mientras señala el suelo— ¿No quieres pintar conmigo?

—Me llamo Bokuto y yo sé que tú te llamas Shouyou— para cuando se sienta en el suelo, Asahi ya les dejó solos en la habitación, recordándole que estará en el primer piso. Sabe que el mensaje va más para él que para Shouyou, quien parece muy entretenido buscando una página libre en su libro de colorear. Cuando la encuentra, la arranca sin pensárselo mucho, destruyendo una de las esquina. Bokuto recibe con un gesto de agradecimiento y se fija que es un enorme hipopótamo con un tutú de ballet— ¿Te gusta mucho pintar?

—Papá me dio los crayones, son mis favoritos— Shouyou sostiene con su mano derecha uno de color rojo, mientras le ofrece otro a Bokuto de color rosa— ¡Para ti!

Bokuto se ríe mientras empieza a pintar aquel enorme hipopótamo de rosa y por un momento considera preguntarle a Shouyou si puede quedarse con el dibujo. Sería un póster perfecto para colgar en la puerta de Kuroo.

—Tu papá me dijo que comenzarás la escuela pronto— Shouyou asiente muy rápido al comentario y alza la vista hasta él. Deja el crayón en el suelo por un momento y lo mira muy fijamente, como si estuviera pensándose si decir algo o no.

—Papá dice que haré muchos amigos…— dice por fin, aunque no parece muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Akaashi le dijo hace un par de horas antes, que esta sería la primera experiencia escolar de Shouyou, pues al parecer no había asistido al jardín de niños.

 _“Nunca hizo mucha falta porque mi madre pasaba con él casi todo el tiempo”_ es la frase que más recuerda de aquel intercambio. Por lo que se enteró en esa conversación, los abuelos de Shouyou fallecieron hace poco.

—Tu papá tiene razón, y no sólo harás muchos amigos sino que vas a aprender un montón de cosas. Así que tienes que asegurarte de prestarle mucha atención a tu maestro— Bokuto le muestra su dibujo terminado, el hipopótamo rosa con aquel tutú de color púrpura. Es una completa obra de arte y Shouyou parece aprobarlo porque se ríe. El niño le muestra su página, aquel zorro pintado de verde y botas de lluvia— ¡Bien, Shouyou! Tienes que mostrárselo a tu padre luego.

Shouyou asiente varias veces y empieza a rebuscar entre las páginas de su libro de colorear. Bokuto se fija con más detenimiento a su alrededor, mira en una esquina del cuarto los juguetes del niño, perfectamente ordenados. Los hay de todos los tamaños y formas, pero sus ojos se posan sobre una pelota casi enseguida.

—Dime, Shouyou. ¿No quieres salir al patio un rato?— dice mientras se pone en pie, dirigiéndose hasta la pelota. Es de color verde brillante y no es muy pesada, el balance perfecto para que un niño como Shouyou pueda dominarla sin problemas.

—¿Jugar afuera? ¿De verdad?— para cuando se da cuenta, Shouyou está en pie también, acercándose a él con los ojos muy abiertos. Bokuto frunce ligeramente el ceño, es una pregunta demasiado cotidiana como para obtener ese tipo de respuesta. Está a punto de hablar, pero antes que pueda hacerlo, Shouyou se acerca hasta la ventana, empinándose para ver mejor— pero papá dice que no puedo jugar en el patio solo, porque soy pequeño y algo podría pasarme.

Chasquea la lengua cuando entiende cuál es el problema. Es una advertencia lógica, por supuesto, pero no importa qué tan bonita sea una habitación, Bokuto sabe que nada se compara con jugar al aire libre.

—Sí bueno, tu papá tiene razón, no debes estar jugando tú solo. Pero ahora no habrá problema porque yo voy a jugar contigo— flexiona las rodillas, inclinándose un poco hasta Shouyou y le extiende la pelota— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

La respuesta es automática, con la mirada de Shouyou iluminándose y tomando la pelota entre las manos, mientras asiente infinidad de veces.

 

*

 

Luego de jugar con Shouyou durante casi una hora, Bokuto conoce finalmente la cocina. Al igual que el resto de la casa, parece sacada de alguna revista especializada, es impecable y amplia. Está seguro que es mucho más grande que la sala de su casa, otra de las cosas que Kuroo no le creerá esta noche cuando vuelva a su apartamento.

—¡Gracias por la comida!— Shouyou une sus manitas de manera muy formal, agradeciendo por los alimentos, mientras Bokuto vuelve la vista a su plato.

Aunque se ve delicioso, luce demasiado elaborado. Se siente puesto en evidencia, pues vivió muchos años creyendo que Kuroo y él habían conseguido dominar el arte de la cocina. Por lo visto, lo suyo ahora sólo puede catalogarse como comida de supervivencia.

Bokuto escucha a Asahi recordarle a Shouyou como tres veces que tenga cuidado de no manchar su ropa, mientras que Noya le pregunta qué tal le parece la comida. Aunque toda la atención está centrada en el niño, Bokuto sabe que hay una pieza que no encaja del todo bien.

No termina de entender qué es hasta que Ennoshita entra por la puerta. La mirada de Shouyou se ilumina y casi deja caer el vaso entre sus manos. Por suerte, Asahi consigue equilibrarlo y detener una tragedia.

—¿Ya volvió mi papá, Ennoshita-san?— exclama, visiblemente emocionado. Sin embargo, la expresión de Ennoshita deja entrever la más que probable respuesta.

—Lo siento, Shouyou-kun. Tu papá aún está en la oficina, sólo vine porque es hora que Bokuto vuelva a su casa— sólo entonces, Bokuto se pregunta qué hora es. Pero deja de tener importancia enseguida, porque la cara de decepción de Shouyou de repente ocupa toda la cocina.

Aprieta los labios, conteniendo una especie de puchero y asiente despacito. Bokuto está a punto de decir que no hay problema, que puede quedarse hasta que Akaashi regrese. Pero no sabe exactamente cuándo sea eso y le prometió a Kuroo que pasaría por el mercado antes de volver al apartamento, no puede prolongar su estancia en esa casa de manera indefinida.

—No te preocupes, Shouyou. Seguro que tu padre no tarda, así podrás contarle todo lo que hiciste hoy. ¿O no te divertiste?— el cambio de tema parece alivianar la situación, pues el niño recupera la sonrisa y asiente.

—¡Sí! ¡Mucho! ¿Jugaremos de nuevo mañana, Bokuto-san?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Te enseñaré unos cuantos trucos!— la necesidad que el niño sonría nubla sus pensamientos por un momento. Cuando recuerda que en teoría no está formalmente contratado, ya ha hecho la promesa. Siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Shouyou le sonríe, muy animado otra vez.

La primera regla para tratar a los niños es no prometer cosas que no estás seguro de poder cumplir. Sonríe lo mejor que puede para no sentirse más miserable y para cuando se despide de Shouyou, lo abraza con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En verdad le parece un buen niño.

 

*

 

Cuando Ennoshita lo deja en las puertas de su apartamento en Nerima, le recuerda que espere la llamada de Akaashi. Bokuto se despide con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero trata de no pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo, tiene que hacer las compras que le pidió Kuroo esta mañana en el supermercado que queda en la esquina de la cuadra.

El problema es que mientras revisa la lista de compras en su celular, no deja de pensar en Shouyou. Quizás la única debilidad de su trabajo, es que Bokuto siempre ha tenido dificultad para poner distancia entre él y los niños a quienes cuida. Les toma cariño muy rápido, se aprende todas sus manías y gustos. Recuerda datos al azar de cada uno, cosas que a veces no tienen utilidad aparente.

Le daría mucha pena que Shouyou se llevase una decepción mañana, pero Bokuto intenta ser realista. Recuerda que fue a esa entrevista en zapatillas, que el padre de Shouyou parece una persona demasiado formal, esa enorme casa debe estar llena de horarios y reglas en los que seguramente Bokuto no encajaría.

Sigue pensando en ello cuando llega por fin a su edificio y balancea la bolsa de las compras mientras busca la llave en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Se encuentra con los Yamamoto en la entrada, sus vecinos quienes viven en el tercer piso y se mudaron allí hace unos tres años. Bokuto recuerda perfectamente que cuando los conocieron, la mujer aún lucía una panza de embarazada. Akane nació un par de meses después y en más de una ocasión, él se ofreció para cuidar de ella y su hermano, Tora, para que los pobres padres pudiesen tener alguna noche libre a la semana.

Nunca les cobró hasta que la madre se enteró por casualidad que, de hecho, ese era su trabajo.

—¿No traes chocolates hoy, Bokuto-san?— Tora mira sin disimulo la bolsa de compras, mientras su madre abre los ojos, escandalizada.

—¡Tora! ¿Dónde están tus modales?

—¡Modales!— Akane se ríe, prendida del brazo de su madre. Lleva aquel gorro con orejas de gatito que Kuroo y él le obsequiaron para su cumpleaños pasado.

—Quizás pasado mañana, Tora. Pero tienes que dejarle también a Akane— advierte mientras entran todos al ascensor. El niño frunce el ceño, mientras Akane aplaude, complacida con lo que escucha. Bokuto le hace un guiño a su madre, quien está conteniendo una sonrisa— ¡Y me enteraré si no lo haces! Recuerda lo que hablamos, es muy importante compartir.

—¡Yo comparto mis juguetes! Pero… es que el chocolate es muy rico…— protesta, con un puchero.

—¡Tora eres malo!— Akane le saca la lengua a su hermano mayor, escondiéndose detrás de su madre, quien ya se está riendo.

—Anda, despídanse ya…— los niños se despiden de él, agitando sus manitas al aire. Para cuando la puerta del ascensor se cierra, Bokuto realmente lamenta no haber tenido esos chocolates a mano.

Al llegar finalmente a su apartamento, Kuroo ya está ahí, recostado en el sofá y con la televisión encendida.

 

*

 

—¿Entonces estás diciéndome que tuviste una entrevista con el hijo del Emperador o algo así?— Kuroo siempre se toma la vida con una filosofía muy particular. Bokuto le conoce de siempre así que está acostumbrado a que la mayoría de sus conversaciones estén plagadas de comentarios sarcásticos y con doble sentido.

Pero en esta ocasión, lleva un poco de razón aunque su frase sea muy exagerada.

—Si no es su hijo, seguro que es su pariente. Te lo juro Kuroo, no sólo tiene chofer, también tiene mayordomo y un cocinero. ¡Tiene quién le cocine todos los días!— exclama, aún sin poder creérselo. Ahora que lo está narrando, le parece aún más hilarante toda la situación.

Kuroo suelta una risita incrédula, seguro debe estar pensando que le está tomando el pelo. Su mejor amigo enarca las cejas cuando se da cuenta que él va muy en serio en todo lo que está diciendo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio ese tipo no sólo tiene quién le maneje sino quién le cocine todos los días? Y yo moviéndome en bicicleta para ir al trabajo, qué vida más miserable tenemos Bokuto— dice encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se estira un poco más en el sofá.

—¡Nuestra vida no está tan mal! Bueno, excepto esa vez que tuvimos ese problema con las tuberías…— frunce la nariz al recordarlo. En esa ocasión, tuvieron filtraciones por casi dos semanas hasta que por fin vinieron a arreglar el problema.

—No me lo recuerdes, estuve bañándome en el gimnasio por semanas, de verdad creí que mi jefe me echaría esa vez— Kuroo se ríe, imitando las expresiones de su jefe.

Llevan viviendo juntos desde hace años, apenas reunieron dinero suficiente para rentar un apartamento. En ese entonces ambos estaban en la universidad, ahora Kuroo tiene un título en ciencias del deporte y trabaja en un gimnasio durante la semana y a medio tiempo en un club de voleibol los fines de semana.

Bokuto seguía manteniéndose con trabajos parciales, luego de haber abandonado la universidad. Pero no tiene de qué quejarse, realmente le gustan los niños.

—¿Entonces quiere que trabajes todos los días? ¿Por las tardes? Eso suena a un compromiso muy estable. ¿Habrás leído la letra chiquita?— Kuroo le da un toquecito en el hombro, trayéndolo a tierra. Reconoce la expectativa en la voz de su amigo, demasiados años conociéndolo para no saber que está visiblemente emocionado por él.

Pero Bokuto no puede permitirse ser tan positivo, en especial cuando recuerda la expresión tan distante y formal de Akaashi. Está seguro que no quiere a _cualquiera_ a cargo de su único hijo.

—No sé. Quiero decir, técnicamente no estoy contratado. Akaashi-san dijo que llamaría, pero ya son pasadas las ocho. No me sorprendería que a estas alturas ya hubiera buscado a alguien más. Quien encaje mejor en su perfil, estoy seguro que…

—¿Akaashi? ¿Dijiste Akaashi?— Kuroo se incorpora en el sofá, con un gesto mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. Bokuto asiente, sin comprender bien de qué va el asunto. Su mejor amigo saca el teléfono de su bolsillo— ¿Y dices que parece el hijo del emperador? ¿No te acuerdas lo que vimos en las noticias hace unos meses? Ese accidente tan horrible, estoy seguro que… ¡Aquí está!— él le pasa el teléfono y Bokuto se fija en la pantalla.

Ahora sí lo recuerda. Un auto había perdido el control en la autopista Tomei, de camino a la prefectura de Kanagawa. Según las noticias, la pareja había muerto de manera instantánea. Akaashi Madoka y Akaashi Satoru. La última línea de la noticia que está leyendo, dice con claridad que ambos dejaban atrás a Keiji, su único hijo.

La nota es reciente y sigue hablando sobre Akaashi Satoru, al parecer un importante hombre de negocios, pero Bokuto deja de leer. Tiene la sensación que todas las piezas van encajando en su lugar. El duelo sigue muy presente en esa casa tan enorme, Shouyou seguro debía pasar tiempo considerable con sus abuelos. Un niño no tendría por qué pasar por ese tipo de cosas a tan temprana edad.

Mira la hora en el teléfono, son casi las nueve de la noche y está seguro que el padre de Shouyou no llamará.

Bokuto no dice nada cuando le devuelve el teléfono a Kuroo, pero vuelve a pensar en Shouyou. Espera que al menos contraten a alguien que sepa darle toda la atención que se merece. Nunca es bueno ignorar el duelo en los niños, en especial porque expresan la tristeza de manera muy particular.

 

*

 

Son casi las nueve y treinta de la noche cuando Akaashi lo llama. El número desconocido le provoca un vuelco en el pecho y casi no se lo puede creer cuando reconoce su voz al otro lado de la línea.

Kuroo está lavando los platos en la cocina y se da cuenta que algo sucede, pero Bokuto le hace un gesto y vuelve hacia la sala, donde hay menos ruido. Ni siquiera se sorprende cuando Akaashi se disculpa dos veces por llamar tan tarde, excusándose en una apretada agenda de trabajo.

Bokuto se toma un par de minutos para asegurarle que de verdad, no es ningún problema.

—Bokuto-san, de verdad sé que es muy tarde y entiendo completamente que no te estoy dando margen de tiempo alguno, pero si pudieras comenzar mañana… si tienes algún otro compromiso puedo esperar a…

—Estaré ahí mañana, ¿a qué hora necesitan que llegue?— es él quien no le da tiempo a Akaashi, aceptando sus términos casi enseguida. Puede sentir la presencia de Kuroo a sus espaldas, expectante.

—¿A las nueve? Puedes quedarte sólo mediodía, como acordamos. Cuando Shouyou comience la escuela podemos fijar otro horario semanal, por las tardes.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay problema! ¡Estaré ahí mañana!— ni siquiera se cuida de no parecer demasiado emocionado. Akaashi vuelve a despedirse de él con mucha educación y para cuando cierra el teléfono, siente la mano de Kuroo sobre su hombro.

Su mejor amigo está sonriendo, muy satisfecho.

—Así que, ¿tenemos trabajo o no?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque no lo parezca hice una investigación exhaustiva de Tokio para este capítulo. Se supone que la empresa donde Akaashi trabaja queda en Akasaka, que es una de las zonas industriales de la ciudad. La casa donde viven él y Shoyo queda en Azabu, a unos trece minutos de distancia en coche (¡según google!) y que es una de esas zonas a las que sólo tiene acceso un puñado de gente. 
> 
> Bokuto y Kuroo viven en Nerima, que es la zona de Tokio donde queda Nekoma High en la serie, sé que es uno de los barrios más populares en Japón así que igual lo dejé como un guiño para el canon.
> 
> Lo sé, quería ser lo más realista posible, incluso la Corporación Otsuka existe, es una empresa de tecnología reconocida en Tokio pero por supuesto que no tiene como jefe a Akaashi, ya quisieran tener tanta suerte. 
> 
> Soy una completa compulsiva, eso no es nada nuevo. Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre todo feedback es bienvenido.


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es a la vez un poco light y muy centrado en Shouyou y su relación con Bokuto. Hay unos cuantos cameos de personajes que tienen sus cinco minutos de gloria y también aparicióin de otros que cobrarán importancia más adelante. Una vez más todo el amor para [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) porque sin ella esto no estaría ni la mitad de bien escrito.

A pesar de su primera impresión, no resulta ni difícil ni intimidante acostumbrarse a la rutina en casa de Shouyou. Al final de la primera semana Asahi le ha dicho todo lo que tiene que saber y Bokuto empieza a aprender algunas rutinas. Como que la gente de limpieza viene tres veces a la semana para mantener todo impecable. Que Asahi y Noya tienen un juego de llaves cada uno, que cuelgan a un costado de la nevera. O que hay un jardín precioso con un estanque, de cuyo cuidado se encarga Futakuchi, con quien apenas tiene trato porque la mayor parte del tiempo está en el jardín.

—¿Así que tú eres la nueva niñera, cierto? Seguro que Noya se llevó una decepción.

Lo cual agradece, porque Futakuchi tiene cierto humor ácido que no acaba de gustarle. Menos mal que sólo se aparece un par de veces por semana.

—No seas así Futakuchi, si renuncia diré que todo fue tu culpa— que Ennoshita se dé una vuelta por la casa los mediodías también resulta cotidiano. Lo ha visto ya tres veces esa primera semana.

—¡Es tu palabra contra la mía!— Futakuchi abre la nevera, sacando de ahí un refresco. Según Asahi, se conoce todos los rincones de la casa y las mañas de todos sus habitantes, porque al parecer su padre también trabajó para la familia Akaashi hasta retirarse— ¿Akaashi no vino contigo? ¡No lo veo en semanas!

Bokuto frunce el ceño al escuchar el comentario. Otra de las cosas que aprende esa primera semana, es que Akaashi se va muy temprano al trabajo y regresa muy tarde. Algunas veces, llega cuando Shouyou ya está dormido.

—Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente— la frase de Ennoshita y su tono lúgubre bastan para zanjar la conversación. Por suerte, las risas de Noya y Shouyou invaden la cocina. El niño se prende de él, rogándole que por favor lo defienda del monstruo. Bokuto se lleva el susto de su vida al girarse y ver que Noya se acerca a ellos con una horrible máscara en la cara.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¡Ayúdame!— exclama Shouyou, tratando de subirse a su regazo, mientras él intenta abrazarlo con torpeza.

—¡Noya! ¡Noya por favor no hagas eso! ¡Vas a asustar a Shouyou de verdad!— Asahi llega a las puertas de la cocina, jadeando y con expresión preocupada. A Bokuto le hace gracia porque es el único que genuinamente parece asustado. Ennoshita sólo tiene cara de reprobación y Futakuchi aprieta mucho los labios, claramente aguantando una carcajada.

Bokuto sostiene mejor a Shouyou, alzándolo en sus brazos mientras se pone de pie.

—¡Oh no! ¡Shouyou! ¡Tenemos que escapar antes que nos encuentre! ¡Huyamos!

—¡Busquemos una cueva!— Shouyou se ríe, echándole los bracitos al cuello con mucha firmeza.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cuidado! ¡Pueden caerse!

—¡Los atraparé!

Realmente es muy fácil acostumbrarse, Bokuto cree que encaja como la última pieza de aquel complicado engranaje.

 

*

 

Vuelve a ver a Akaashi ese sábado, después que Shouyou haya terminado su almuerzo y él esté a punto de despedirse. Lo primero que piensa cuando escucha la puerta abrirse es que lo está imaginando. Pero Shouyou corre escaleras abajo, a pesar de las infinitas advertencias de Asahi para que tenga cuidado con los escalones.

—¡Papá, papá ya viniste!— Shouyou se precipita hacia su padre, quien se arrodilla para abrazarlo con fuerza. Bokuto sonríe, pero no se atreve a acercarse, en especial desde que ve a una segunda persona aparecer detrás de la puerta. Es un hombre muy alto, de cabello corto y claro, que también va impecablemente vestido. Tiene una mirada intimidante, así que apenas presta atención a las palabras que Akaashi le dedica a su hijo.

—¿Te has portado bien?

—¡Sí papá! Bokuto-san también sabe que me porté muy bien— la vista de Shouyou apenas se fija en él, pues se vuelve hacia el recién llegado. Da un saltito y agita los brazos, con una alegría incontenible— ¡Aone! ¡Ya volviste! Papá me dijo que estabas de vacaciones, pero te fuiste mucho tiempo… ¡Te extrañé!

—Sólo fueron dos semanas, Aone también necesitaba un descanso— es Akaashi quien responde. Es el tono neutro que Bokuto recuerda, pero reconoce la suficiente firmeza en él como para no admitir más quejas. De todas formas, Shouyou parece centrado en Aone. Ahora que lo mira con más tranquilidad, Bokuto reconoce que la expresión del hombre no parece tan dura como al principio.

O quizás es producto de la cercanía de Shouyou, no puede descartarlo. Hasta Futakuchi, a quien Bokuto etiqueta de problemático, se ríe de las gracias del niño.

Shouyou sigue contándole cosas a Aone, son toneladas de información y Bokuto no está seguro si alguno de los presentes está siguiendo el ritmo de verdad. Pero el niño parece tan contento que nadie se atreve a interrumpirlo durante unos minutos. Incluso Akaashi está sonriendo, esta vez de verdad, es ese gesto cálido de quien está contemplando algo muy preciado.

—Shouyou…— coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, llamando su atención— tengo que hablar un momento con Bokuto-san, ¿por qué no vas con Aone a tu cuarto un momento?— mira al aludido, como esperando obtener aprobación. Aone no dice nada pero asiente, mostrándole una mano a Shouyou, quien sin duda está encantado con la idea.

Cuando desaparecen al subir las escaleras, Bokuto sabe que está pecando de entrometido pero no puede reprimir el impulso de preguntar.

—¿Puedo saber quién es…?

—¿Aone? Él se encarga de la seguridad— la respuesta es escueta y Bokuto frunce el ceño sin entender bien. O en realidad sí que lo entiende, pero le resulta demasiado hilarante. ¡Justo cuando creía que estaba acostumbrándose a su nuevo trabajo!

—¿Estás diciendo que es algo así como su guardaespaldas?— puede imaginarse la expresión de Kuroo cuando se lo cuente. Se irá de espaldas, como mínimo.

Akaashi suspira, le parece que con cansancio y entonces se siente culpable. No debería hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan estúpidas, sólo lleva una semana en este trabajo.

—Lamento no haberlos presentado formalmente, prometo hacerlo después. Es sólo que quiero comentarte algo muy importante. ¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca, por favor?— su tono suena realmente urgente y aunque Bokuto tiene un mal presentimiento, lo único que hace es asentir varias veces en silencio.

 

*

 

—¿Entonces no estarás para el primer día de clases de Shouyou?— la pregunta resuena en aquel despacho que de repente le parece demasiado grande. Hay estantes repletos de libros a su alrededor y parece el tipo de sitio adecuado para concentrarse en el trabajo. A estas alturas, Bokuto no puede evitar preguntarse cuántas horas al día Akaashi pasará recluido ahí.

—Tengo que viajar a Osaka ese domingo y no volveré hasta el miércoles. Es un compromiso ineludible— Akaashi parece afectado por sus propias palabras y Bokuto siente un nudo en su garganta.

Están ambos sentados, uno a cada extremo del escritorio, pero parece que un abismo les separa. Bokuto ya lleva en esa casa el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se pondrá Shouyou con la noticia.

—¿Y no hay manera que…?— no termina la pregunta, puede darse cuenta por la expresión de Akaashi que la decisión es definitiva. Que no le está pidiendo su opinión, sólo se lo está comunicando.

Bokuto se muerde el labio inferior, nota el silencio incómodo pero no hace nada por romperlo. ¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Qué Shouyou estará muy decepcionado? Está seguro que su padre ya lo sabe, por eso su expresión tan afectada.

—Sé que nuestro acuerdo es que vengas por las tardes cuando Shouyou comience la escuela. Pero quería saber, si sería posible que ese día…

—Lo llevaré al colegio personalmente si es necesario, no es problema— las palabras brotan de su garganta antes que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Luego se da cuenta lo que ha dicho, siente todo su rostro arder de vergüenza. ¿Cómo fue capaz de asumir semejante cosa? ¡Ni siquiera sabe si eso era lo que Akaashi pretendía!

Sin embargo, Akaashi parece complacido porque está sonriendo. Esta vez no es un gesto contenido y toda su expresión está relajada.

—Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san, pagaré todas las horas extras que…

—Oh pero eso…— se muerde la lengua antes de continuar. Es uno de esos momentos en que siente la voz de Kuroo detrás de su oreja, recordándole que está trabajando para recibir un salario y no haciendo una obra de caridad. Akaashi frunce el ceño, visiblemente confundido y él se apresura a continuar antes de meter más la pata— quiero decir, que ya hablaremos de eso después. ¿Por qué mejor no empiezas por darme la dirección de la escuela?

Mientras Akaashi rebusca en su teléfono lo que le está pidiendo, Bokuto vuelve a pensar que el pequeño Shouyou se llevará una enorme decepción. Pues no importa cuántos vayan a acompañarle ese primer día de clases, nadie puede reemplazar a los padres.

Esa es la primera vez que se pregunta dónde estará la madre de Shouyou.

 

*

 

Bokuto sigue pensando en eso dos días más tarde, cuando ya está de vuelta en su apartamento. Esa noche es el turno de Kuroo en la cocina, mientras él sigue en la sala con Kenma, el hijo de su vecino.

Yaku lleva casi dos años viviendo allí, ocupa el apartamento de junto y divide su tiempo entre su trabajo en un centro de asistencia infantil y cuidar a su hijo. Bokuto recuerda con exactitud las semanas posteriores a su mudanza, porque Kuroo estaba empeñado en sonsacarle información al “guapo guapo pero elusivo” padre soltero que tenían por nuevo vecino. Eventualmente se enteraron que Kenma era adoptado, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar el interés de Kuroo por ambos. Aunque al principio le pareció que el repentino interés de su mejor amigo por los nuevos vecinos no era más que un capricho o que se trataba de la _novedad_ del momento, el tiempo le probó a Bokuto lo equivocado que estaba. Y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer la insistencia de Kuroo había dado frutos, porque sabe de primera mano que él y Yaku salen algunas noches. Eso sí, su amigo sigue insistiendo en que no es nada serio todavía, que se lo están tomando con mucha calma.

Lo único seguro durante esas salidas _sin importancia,_ es que Bokuto es el encargado de cuidar de Kenma. Aunque también le ofrecía a Yaku su ayuda cuando su horario en el centro infantil se volvía muy apretado y llegaba más tarde a casa, como el día de hoy.

Es otra de las cosas que hace sin cobrar un solo yen. Pero no le molesta, porque Kenma es un niño muy tranquilo y además porque después de todo este tiempo, también puede contar a Yaku dentro de su lista de amigos.

—Aquí tienes, Kenma— Kuroo irrumpe en la sala, colocando sobre la mesa un reluciente plato de pescado y arroz— y dime, ¿cómo está Yaku? Porque sé que últimamente está muy ocupado con su trabajo.

—Papá vendrá a buscarme, así que tú puedes preguntarle cómo está— Kenma alza la vista, encajando en Kuroo su típica mirada demasiado seria para su edad. Toma los palillos con agilidad, mientras asiente despacio con la cabeza— gracias por la comida, Kuroo-san.

Kuroo admite su derrota con un puchero mal contenido y Bokuto se tiene que morder la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas frente a su mejor amigo. Kenma es un niño tranquilo y callado, pero es muy observador. Eso sumado a que Kuroo parece empeñado en crear una especie de vínculo con el niño, es la perfecta combinación para un sinnúmero de escenas como aquella. Bokuto no dirá nada al respecto, pero son demasiadas molestias para una relación que se está tomando con _calma_.

—Ya pronto vuelves a clases, Kenma. Dime, ¿no estás emocionado?— la cena transcurre de manera amena. Bokuto y Kuroo conversan sobre tonterías cotidianas, hasta que él decide incluir de nuevo a Kenma. El niño les mira a ambos, removiendo el arroz con los palillos y luego se encoge de hombros. Bokuto no puede decir que esté sorprendido por su reacción, pero el ceño fruncido de Kuroo dice lo contrario.

—No sé. Supongo que sí.

—¿Acaso no te gusta la escuela?— Kuroo insiste pero Kenma vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—No está mal. A veces aprendo cosas nuevas, pero hay muchos niños y además, soy el único que no le gusta la clase de deportes. Por eso dicen que soy raro…— por un momento parece que agregará algo más, pero se queda callado. Sigue removiendo el arroz con los palillos, pero ya no se lleva ni un bocado más a los labios.

Bokuto adora a los niños, pero nunca olvida que a veces pueden ser muy crueles sin proponérselo. Él está más cerca de Kenma, así que extiende una mano hasta revolverle el pelo de manera cariñosa. Kuroo dice algo sobre no hacerle caso a gente inepta y aunque Kenma parece olvidarse del asunto cuando le ofrecen paleta de manzana de postre, él sigue un poco preocupado.

Vuelve a pensar en Shouyou, su primer día de clases también se acerca y Bokuto necesita que todo salga perfecto porque no podría encajar otro escenario.

 

*

 

El problema de las expectativas, es que pueden explotarte en la cara sin previo aviso.

Cuando Bokuto pasa por Shouyou ese primer día de clases, está rebosante de alegría. Sabe que hicieron todo absolutamente perfecto esa mañana antes de encaminarse al colegio y para cuando llegaron, Shouyou se despidió de él y Ennoshita con muchísimo entusiasmo. Así que cuando vuelve esa tarde a las puertas de la escuela, Bokuto no puede evitar sentirse muy ansioso.

Presiente que algo anda mal cuando Shouyou es de los últimos en salir, pero no es hasta que el niño se prende con fuerza de su mano, que Bokuto se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Shouyou? ¿Qué tal tu primer día?— por un momento parece que se van a quedar ambos ahí en la entrada, pero el niño tira de él con fuerza para hacerlo avanzar. Bokuto no opone resistencia hasta que llegan al coche.

—¿Pero qué es lo que…?— Ennoshita no puede terminar la frase porque él le hace una seña rápida, llevándose el índice a los labios.

Sólo cuando están en el coche, Bokuto vuelve a la carga. Para ese momento Shouyou ya tiene el cinturón de seguridad puesto y Ennoshita está al volante, con el motor aún apagado.

—Shouyou, ¿ya me vas a decir cómo te fue en la escuela?— es una pregunta por protocolo, ni siquiera se sorprende cuando obtiene un montón de hipidos como respuesta.

Tiene que apretar los labios para contener la calma y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Shouyou, esperando que se calme. Se repite una y otra vez que aparentar serenidad es la mejor manera, pero no sabe hasta cuánto tiempo más pueda soportarlo.

—¿Shouyou?

—¡No quiero volver mañana, Bokuto-san! ¡Por favor, no me obliguen a volver mañana a la escuela! ¡No quiero!— Shouyou se deshace en llanto. Antes que Bokuto pueda decirle algo, éste busca su pecho, acomodándose lo mejor que puede aún con el cinturón puesto. Bokuto le abraza sin pensarlo mucho, su instinto diciéndole que lo mejor que puede hacer por él en este momento es dejarlo llorar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Ennoshita por fin arranca el coche y enfila el camino de regreso a la casa.

 

*

 

Les toma casi una hora que Shouyou les cuente lo sucedido, a pesar de la impaciencia de Noya y la angustia de Asahi, entre Bokuto y Ennoshita consiguen que el niño se tranquilice un poco.

Al parecer, el maestro les había pedido a todos los niños que se presentaran ante la clase. Debían decir algo sobre sí mismos y también sobre sus familias. Una dinámica muy típica de un primer día de clases, el problema era que Shouyou no había hablado únicamente de su padre. Según les dijo, también había incluido a Asahi, Noya e incluso a él, cuando estaba hablando sobre su familia.

—Y entonces, alguien dijo que ustedes sólo eran empleados de papá. ¡Que les pagaba para que me trataran bien!— Shouyo aún es un remolino de hipidos, tiene la cara muy roja y se remueve en la silla donde está sentado— ¡Pero yo les dije que no es cierto! ¡Porque ustedes son mis amigos! ¿Verdad…? ¿Verdad que sí?

Asahi, Noya y Ennoshita responden al mismo tiempo, sus voces se entremezclan para reafirmarle a Shouyou lo que ya sabe. Es indudable lo mucho que le quieren, pero el niño aún parece muy afectado por lo sucedido en clase. Bokuto inspira hondo y lo único que es capaz de hacer es tomar la manito de Shouyou, apretándola con fuerza.

—¡Ya está, mañana voy a ir yo a esa escuela para ajustar cuentas con…!

—Noya, no creo que esa sea la mejor solución…

—¿Por qué mejor no dejamos que Shouyou se quede en casa? Sólo mañana, quizás…

—¿Puedo? ¿De verdad puedo quedarme en casa?— la sugerencia de Asahi no cae en saco roto, pues Shouyou tira con fuerza de la mano de Bokuto. Asahi carraspea, dándose cuenta que se dejó llevar por sus emociones muy pronto— todos dicen que soy un llorón, se rieron de mí. ¡No quiero volver a la escuela!

Bokuto inspira hondo, esta es la parte que no le gusta de su trabajo. En especial porque su nivel de empatía con los niños suele ser, en palabras de Kuroo, contraproducente. Tiene que darle la razón a su mejor amigo esta vez, porque le duele no dar su brazo a torcer. En especial porque Shouyou aún tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Shouyou, recuerda que hace unos días me dijiste que eras un niño muy valiente. ¿Te acuerdas? Estábamos jugando en el patio con la pelota…— Shouyou hace un hipido, pero luego asiente despacio con la cabeza— mañana será otro día, Shouyou. Pero no puedes dejar de ir a la escuela, verás que cuando tu papá regrese tendrás muchas cosas buenas que contarle.

El niño parece calmarse un poco cuando menciona a su padre y asiente a sus palabras, aunque con poco entusiasmo.

Él tan sólo espera que mañana efectivamente las cosas mejoren. No quiere imaginarse en la situación de rendirle cuentas a Akaashi cuando vuelva a Tokio.

 

*

 

Para el tercer día de clases, los ánimos de Shouyou parecen calmarse un poco. Pero como es lógico, el niño se arroja a brazos de su padre cuando éste llega. Se deshace en sollozos y Akaashi deja caer el maletín casi a las puertas de la casa. Carga a Shouyou sin hacer muchas preguntas, meciéndolo en sus brazos.

Bokuto observa la escena desde una distancia prudente. Siente la angustia atorada en su pecho, subiendo hasta su garganta. Shouyou continúa llorando, pero esta vez balbucea frases que él sí alcanza a entender.

—Y luego en el almuerzo nadie quería sentarse conmigo, papá…— Bokuto ya sabe esa historia, pero escucharla de nuevo le parte el corazón como si fuera la primera vez— ¡Nadie quiere ser mi amigo! No me gusta la escuela papá, no quiero volver. Era mejor cuando estaba con la abuela, ¿por qué ya no está, papá? ¡La extraño mucho!

En medio de los sollozos de Shouyou, se escucha lo que parece un suspiro cansado, Bokuto imagina que si para él es difícil escuchar aquello para Akaashi debe ser el doble de doloroso. Aún así, considera que está conteniéndose bastante bien, él no sabe si podría hacer lo mismo de estar en su lugar como padre. Contempla cómo mima a Shouyou entre sus brazos unos instantes más, hasta que por fin lo coloca en el suelo otra vez, no sin antes darle un rápido beso en la frente.

—Por favor, ya no llores más Shouyou. Yo también extraño a la abuela, a ella no le gustaría verte tan triste, sabes lo mucho que te quería. Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer, esta noche me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas y mañana te llevaré personalmente a la escuela ¿qué te parece?—  Akaashi se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de su hijo. Bokuto no puede ver la expresión de Shouyou desde su posición, pero parece complacido porque asiente varias veces.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje, papá?— la pregunta curiosa del niño contrasta con la expresión cansada de Akaashi, quien toma el maletín del suelo y se incorpora.

—Estuvo bien, pero es bueno estar en casa…— seguro que Shouyou no lo nota, pero en la voz contenida de Akaashi hay verdades a medias y frases no dichas. Bokuto vuelve a sentir el nudo en su garganta, pero la repentina risa infantil lo distrae. Shouyou comenta algo sobre ir a la cocina a preguntarle a Noya qué hay de cenar y desaparece corriendo.

Él apenas puede reaccionar, pues la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con Akaashi así de improviso le provoca un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en el estómago. Aunque es consciente que no puede controlar lo que hagan los compañeros de Shouyou en la escuela, sabe que es parte de su trabajo cuidar del niño.

Duda que lo esté haciendo demasiado bien. De hecho, Akaashi tiene todo su derecho a estar enfadado. ¡Él está enfadado consigo mismo! ¿Cómo no va a estarlo el padre de Shouyou?

—¿Podemos pasar la biblioteca un momento, Bokuto-san?— Akaashi le hace señas hacia el final del pasillo. La sugerencia lo pilla con la guardia baja y ni siquiera le da tiempo a sorprenderse. Asiente apenas, obligándose a sí mismo a seguir los pasos de Akaashi hasta la biblioteca.

Cuando están a las puertas, de repente tiene la horrible certeza que lo van a despedir.

 

*

 

Por supuesto, no lo despiden. Una vez más su paranoia le juega una mala pasada.

Esta es la segunda vez que se reúne con Akaashi en la biblioteca y aunque el ambiente le sigue pareciendo bastante impersonal, ahora lo siente diferente. Quizás porque el hombre que está frente a él tiene una postura cansada, casi de derrota. Se pregunta si toda la preocupación que se ve en su rostro es por causa de Shouyou o aquel viaje.

—¿Crees que la situación con Shouyou empeore? ¿Debería hablar con su maestro?— Akaashi, siempre tan contenido, suena casi desesperado. Bokuto sólo nota el nudo en su garganta, pero se obliga a pensar en una respuesta.

Una que valga la pena, no lo primero que cruce por su cabeza.

—Es la primera semana de clases y sé que Shouyou… bueno, me dijeron que él apenas ha convivido con niños de su edad hasta ahora— carraspea, tratando de no mencionar nombres, aunque para Akaashi puede resultar obvio que Asahi o Noya han hablado con él sobre su hijo— son muchas experiencias nuevas y creo que por el momento es bueno dejar que Shouyou intente resolver sus propios problemas solo.

El silencio a continuación le parece una mala señal. Frunce el ceño al contemplar la expresión pensativa de Akaashi. Cómo apoya ambos codos sobre el escritorio en actitud de derrota. Bokuto quiere estamparse la cabeza contra ese mismo escritorio por haber dicho eso así sin anestesia. ¡Pero está demasiado nervioso!

—Quiero decir, Shouyou se sentirá más independiente si cree que nosotros confiamos en que él resuelva este problema…— carraspea de nuevo, sintiendo de repente cómo esa silla le queda demasiado grande. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, con los nervios carcomiendo su interior— por supuesto, si el problema persiste la próxima semana, sí deberíamos ir a la escuela. Sólo por precaución…

De nuevo tiene la sensación que no se ha explicado para nada bien. Pero antes que tenga otro ataque de verborrea, Akaashi asiente con suspiro.

—Tienes razón, creo que eso es lo mejor. Es tan sólo que… de verdad me gustaría estar más pendiente de él. Pero tal vez tenga que hacer otro viaje pronto…— confiesa con un tono culpable, evitando su mirada. Bokuto se hunde más en el asiento ante semejante noticia, pero es incapaz de decir nada al respecto— creo que tendré que volver a Osaka en los próximos días. No será por mucho tiempo, pero estoy haciendo auditorías y hay algunos números que no cuadran, prefiero ir personalmente…

Bokuto está seguro que esa información sale de sus labios por casualidad. Que en realidad no pretendía decirle tal cosa. Akaashi parece a punto de disculparse, pero él no puede contenerse porque los nervios lo están carcomiendo.

—¡Cuidaremos de Shouyou!— exclama así tal cual. No es exactamente como estaba en su cabeza, así que siente el rostro arder de vergüenza— Shouyou necesita a su padre, si tienes que ausentarte unos días más para resolver definitivamente esos problemas, lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarlo. Me encargaré de ver que todo vaya bien en su escuela, lo prometo.

Al principio cree sus palabras están fuera de lugar, pero luego se da cuenta que Akaashi está sonriendo. Una sonrisa legítima, con los ojos brillantes y los labios relajados. Bokuto siente como si le hubieran dejado sin aire de un momento a otro.

Agradece que la puerta de la biblioteca se abra, es la cabecita de Shouyou la que se asoma tras la puerta.

—¿Shouyou, qué te he dicho sobre tocar la puerta?— la sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Akaashi, reemplazándola por las cejas enarcadas.

—¡Perdón, papá! ¡Es que la cena ya está lista y quise avisarte!— Shouyou no espera una respuesta y entra a la biblioteca. Luce sonriente y mucho más animado, seguro contagiado por la presencia de su padre en casa otra vez.

—Bien, está bien. Pero no olvides los modales la próxima vez.

—Sí papá…— Shouyou se acerca a su padre, buscando su compañía. Pero para su sorpresa, a pesar de estar abrazando a Akaashi, centra su atención en él— ¿Te quedas a cenar, Bokuto-san?— aquella invitación tan espontánea lo deja sin palabras. También Akaashi parece sorprendido, pues sus miradas se encuentran en plena confusión. Bokuto considera todas las posibilidades y se da cuenta que no hay manera de salir bien librado. Si acepta, quizás Akaashi se moleste por tomarse semejante libertad. ¡Y si se niega, Shouyou podría ofenderse!

¿Qué hacer contra esa encrucijada? ¿Dónde está Kuroo cuando se le necesita?

—Podrías quedarte a cenar— sorprendentemente, Akaashi resuelve su problema invitándolo también. Bokuto tiene  un nudo en la garganta, no sabe si de nervios o felicidad— sólo si no estás ocupado, Bokuto-san.

—¡Di que sí, Bokuto-san! ¡Por favor!— la imagen de Shouyou apoyado en el regazo de su padre y éste sonriéndole, le provocan un vuelco en el pecho. Bokuto ya no puede considerar otra posibilidad que aceptar.

—No se te puede negar nada, Shouyou— dice por fin, rindiéndose a la invitación.

 

*

 

A veces le gustaría tomar sus propios consejos, ser más constante y maduro. Un poco más como Kuroo y menos como él.

Pero Bokuto no se arrepiente en lo absoluto cuando al final de esa semana, ese sábado a medio día, le pide a Shouyou que espere con Ennoshita en el coche. Él entra a la escuela y pregunta directamente por el maestro de Shouyou. _Oikawa Tooru._ Se sabe el nombre de memoria porque ha revisado los papeles de Shouyou varias veces. Se dice a sí mismo que no tiene fuerza de voluntad, pero para bien o para mal tampoco tiene mucho margen para arrepentirse.

—¿Dicen que quería verme?— el hombre que está frente a él parece que tiene más o menos su edad. Está sonriendo abiertamente y un rastro de purpurina en la barbilla, pero aún así hay algo en su mirada que resulta muy intimidante— las citas con los padres de familia son los días…

—Sí, sí, lo sé— se siente culpable por interrumpirlo, en especial porque Oikawa alza una ceja como si estuviera retándolo por su atrevimiento— sé que atiende a los padres de familia los días miércoles y que quizás es muy pronto para citas Oikawa-san. Pero esperaba que pudiéramos hablar un momento sobre Shouyou…

Eso parece tener el efecto deseado, porque Oikawa frunce el ceño con curiosidad y le examina con detenimiento. Su mirada es penetrante y Bokuto siente un cosquilleo de nerviosismo a tal punto que no se atreve a decir nada.

—¿Shouyou? ¿Entonces acaso usted es… su padre?— pregunta, como si no pudiera creérselo. Bokuto siente el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza porque eso no puede estar más lejos de la realidad— ¿Akaashi-san?

—¡No! ¡No! No soy el padre de Shouyou, en realidad Akaashi-san está fuera de la ciudad y por eso es que yo…— carraspea, sintiéndose un inútil y que Oikawa lo esté mirando con esa expresión tan inquisitiva no lo ayuda para nada— Soy su… su tutor. No sé si…

—¡Oh, es cierto! En sus datos ponía que en caso de no estar su padre disponible…— Oikawa se aproxima hasta su pupitre, rebuscando en una carpeta de colores muy brillantes. Imagina que es la información de sus estudiantes, porque la revisa de manera minuciosa y alza la vista hasta él de nuevo— entonces usted es Bokuto-san ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí soy yo! Por eso decía, si tiene unos minutos, sólo quería hablar de Shouyou. Estoy preocupado, sé que no tuvo un buen inicio de clases y que sigue teniendo problemas con sus compañeros de clase. Quería hablar con usted al respecto, sé que sólo ha pasado una semana pero este tipo de cosas…

—Bueno, debo decir que no me sorprende que esté usted aquí. Sí es cierto que Shouyou ha tenido un inicio _desafortunado_ — Oikawa deja de nuevo la carpeta sobre su pupitre y se acerca de nuevo hasta él sin perder su sonrisa perfecta— pero estoy tomando cartas en el asunto. A simple vista parece una tontería, los niños a veces se burlan sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Pero créame que no lo estoy tomando a la ligera, este tipo de comportamientos tienen que cortarse de raíz o pueden volverse un verdadero problema. Estoy prestando mucha atención a Shouyou, incluso en los recesos. Ni yo ni ningún otro docente dejará que sufra de algún abuso, puede decirle eso también a Akaashi-san. Shouyou está en buenas manos.

Tanto su voz como su postura corporal, no dejan lugar a dudas que está hablando en serio. Bokuto asiente a medias, quiere sentirse tranquilo y confiar en sus palabras pero le angustia pensar cuánto tiempo tomará para que Shouyou se adapte por completo a su escuela.

—Gracias, Oikawa-san, imagino que debe estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Es tan sólo que me gustaría…

—¡Tío Tooru dijiste que no tardarías mucho…!— el niño que entra al salón de clases lleva una mochila de brillante color azul y una camiseta con tres patitos estampados en el centro. Parece apenado por haberlos interrumpido, pues hace una rápida inclinación— ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Shigeru-kun, por eso siempre tienes que llamar antes a la puerta— Oikawa parece retarlo pero está sonriendo, haciéndole un gesto al niño para que se relaje. Bokuto se pregunta si realmente será su sobrino, a simple vista parece que hay un cierto aire familiar entre ambos. Le parece más obvio aún cuando el maestro coloca una mano sobre el hombro del niño con mucha naturalidad— pero no te preocupes, en unos minutos nos vamos a casa ¿vale?

—No es… no es problema. Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, tampoco quiero retrasarlo mucho. Después de todo hoy es sábado— Bokuto sonríe, buscando la mirada del niño. Shigeru le sonríe a medias, acercándose un poquito más a Oikawa— sólo le pido que si hay algo malo con Shouyou, puede llamarme a mí directamente. En estos días Akaashi-san está muy ocupado.

No sabe bien cómo es que la frase sale de sus labios, tomándose de nuevo atrevimientos que no le corresponden. Pero a Oikawa le parece normal pues sonríe, asegurándole que tiene su teléfono en los datos de Shouyou y que eso no será problema.

Se despide de él recordándole que el niño está en buenas manos.

Para cuando regresa al coche, Shouyou le recibe con una sonrisa y le pregunta si todo va bien. Bokuto no resiste la tención de hacerle cosquillas en el costado antes de pedirle a Ennoshita que regresen a casa.

Se aferra a esa idea todo el camino, que Shouyou realmente está en buenas manos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque la nota aclaratoria no puede faltar, solamente para recordar que Shouyou está asistiendo a la escuela primaria pero vive en Japón, allí las clases son de lunes a sábado. No encontré nada que especificara cuántas horas semanales pero varios sitios de información coinciden en que los primeros años de la escuela las clases suelen ser hasta el mediodía, así que me basé en ello para estructurar la historia. 
> 
> Eso y que además el tag de "minor/background relationships" va un poco por Kuroo y Yaku, los dos están un poco de fondo desde ahora hasta el final de la historia. No pude resistir la tentación, culpen a los últimos capítulos del manga y a Nekoma en general por ser tan monos. 
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, ya nos veremos la próxima semana.


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) y yo tenemos un juego para este episodio: contar cuántas veces el pobre Bokuto cree que lo despedirán. El pobre no tiene ningún respiro.

A Bokuto le toma casi dos semanas convencer a Akaashi que puede buscar a Shouyou al colegio y ambos regresarse caminando a casa. La distancia de la escuela hasta casa de Akaashi es de unas cuantas cuadras y cree que es un desperdicio usar un coche para transportarse.

No es una sorpresa que al principio Akaashi se muestre reticente, pero Bokuto suma a Shouyou a la causa. El niño se cuelga del cuello de su padre hasta que éste por fin acepta.

—¿Bokuto-san y qué pasará si un día llueve?— desde el primer día volviendo a casa a pie, Shouyou va prendido de su mano. Bokuto se siente más seguro así porque el niño casi nunca se está quieto y tampoco se queda callado durante el camino.

—Para eso tenemos paraguas, Shouyou. ¿O es que no te acuerdas que te compramos uno hace unos días? Y también tienes tus botas de lluvia— habían ido de compras un par de días atrás, acompañados de Ennoshita y Aone. Para Bokuto resultó un poco intimidante la silenciosa presencia de Aone observando cada uno de sus movimientos, pero como Shouyou parecía comportarse tan natural en su presencia, consiguió acostumbrarse a medias.

Aquel día, Shouyou había escogido un paraguas azul con diseños de ovejitas y Bokuto escogió unas botas de lluvia con estampados de búhos. No pudo resistirse y a Shouyou le encantaron, así que están más que preparados para los días lluviosos.

Aunque ahora no deben preocuparse por eso porque ese día está despejado, no hay nubes en el firmamento y Shouyou va dando unos cuantos saltitos, sin desprenderse de su mano.

Por suerte, las predicciones de Oikawa se cumplieron al pie de la letra, pues para la segunda y tercera semana de clases Shouyou estaba mucho más animado. Ahora le habla de sus clases y cuanto está aprendiendo con entusiasmo. Bokuto aún sigue esperando que empiece a hablar sobre sus compañeros de clase. Que le diga que ha hecho algún amigo.

Pero tiempo al tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días vamos al parque? Siempre que termines tus tareas temprano, por supuesto— advierte al final, para aparentar algo de seriedad.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Iremos a ese que descubrimos el otro día?— lo bueno de caminar por el vecindario, tomar atajos o rutas alternativas, es que Bokuto ahora tiene una perspectiva más amplia de la zona. Además, antes Shouyou apenas salía de su casa, pasaba buena parte del tiempo con su abuela así que era lógico que se emocionara ante cualquier novedad.

—Sí, por supuesto que iremos. Así le puedes contar a tu padre y pedirle que te lleve cuando regrese— Akaashi sigue de viaje en Osaka, aunque según recuerda debe volver el próximo domingo. Bokuto y él hablan bastante seguido, en especial por las noches, ya está acostumbrándose a recibir una llamada sobre las ocho. Akaashi siempre se escucha cansado, pero hace preguntas sobre Shouyou y siempre se despide agradeciéndole por todo.

Bokuto aún no reúne el valor para preguntar cómo está él y si acaso el asunto tan turbio de las auditorías está resolviéndose por fin.

—Sí, le pediré a papá que vayamos al parque juntos. Espero que vuelva pronto, lo extraño mucho— confiesa Shouyou al final, ahogando un pucherito.

Él suspira apenas, mientras recuerda una vez más la voz de Akaashi dándole las gracias por cuidar tan bien de su hijo. Hay un cosquilleo incómodo en su pecho al evocar eso, pero decide ignorarlo a pesar que es muy persistente.

—Lo sé, seguro que él también te extraña mucho.

 

*

 

La vida le juega una mala pasada ese sábado a media tarde. Está saliendo con Shouyou del cine, pues lo llevó ahí como premio por la buena observación de su maestro en su cuaderno de inglés. Están sin Ennoshita porque el niño estaba muy emocionado por la perspectiva de ir en subterráneo. ¡Incluso Akaashi les dio el permiso desde Osaka!

Aunque estaba algo nervioso al principio, la risa de Shouyou al salir de la película equilibró su estado de ánimo otra vez. Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas a las puertas del cine y Bokuto se premió internamente porque todo salió bien.

Justo entonces ocurre la llamada de Kuroo y las cosas empiezan a torcerse un poquito.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo que el casero quiere hacer la inspección hoy? ¿No le dijiste que estábamos ocupados el sábado?— desde el lunes tienen un problema con las líneas telefónicas en todo el edificio. Se programaron visitas a todos los apartamentos y por supuesto que iban a ir al suyo el único día que ellos habían dicho que estaban fuera.

Lo peor de todo es que llevarle la contraria a su casero no es una posibilidad. Nadie le lleva la contraria a Ukai-san y vive para contarlo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, el maldito viejo nos la jugó de nuevo ¡Te juro que nos tiene mala voluntad! Sabes que yo iría, pero Nekomata-san está revisando unas cosas administrativas y estoy solo con el equipo…— Kuroo también suena afligido. Bokuto se muerde el labio sin saber bien qué hacer, su mente está sopesando si pedirle a Ennoshita que pase por ellos para ahorrar algo de tiempo, pero no está seguro si para esta hora ya se habrá ido de casa. ¡Fue él mismo quien lo instó a tomarse la tarde porque se encargaría de Shouyou!

—Sí, no quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo. Pero…— siente la mirada de Shouyou sobre él. El niño aún tiene la mitad de una piruleta en la boca— ahora mismo tampoco puedo ir a casa, estoy cuidando de Shouyou. Tendría que dejarlo en casa primero y luego…

—¿Tienes que ir a tu casa, Bokuto-san? ¿Por qué no? ¿Es por mí? ¡Vamos! ¡Llévame! ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero conocer tu casa!— antes que pueda terminar la frase, Shouyou está dando saltitos, emocionado ante semejante idea.

Es uno de esos momentos en los que detesta su mala suerte, en especial cuando escucha la risa de Kuroo al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Ese es tu mocoso? ¡Mírale! ¡Si quiere conocer nuestro castillo! ¡Llévalo, será toda una aventura para él!

Los ruegos de Shouyou se pierden entre las carcajadas de Kuroo, mientras Bokuto se siente repentinamente mareado. No termina de decidir qué es peor, si enfrentarse a la ira de su casero o el enfado de su jefe.

 

*

 

Al final Bokuto decide que es más terrible quedarse sin casa a perder su empleo así que sube a Shouyou al metro en dirección a Nerima.

Para cuando llegan a su edificio, tiene que sostener a Shouyou con fuerza de su mano, para que no salga corriendo hacia el ascensor. Tiene el terrible presentimiento que en cualquier momento aparecerá Akaashi a decirle que está despedido.

El consuelo que Akaashi sigue en Osaka dura poco, porque quizás mandó a alguien a espiarlos. _Aone_. Dijo que era su guardaespaldas. Podría salir en cualquier momento para llevarse a Shouyou, después de propinarle un merecido puñetazo.

—¡Oh Bokuto! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! Kuroo dijo que también trabajabas hoy, estaba a punto de hablar con Ukai-san al respecto…— casi da un brinco al escuchar su nombre. No reconoce la voz de Yaku al principio, pero cuando voltea a su espalda, lo ve recién entrando también. Kenma está junto a él, con el teléfono que seguramente pertenece a Yaku entre las manos.

—Técnicamente aún estoy trabajando— carraspea, Shouyou se remueve a su lado con curiosidad. Yaku se fija en él y sonríe, es ese gesto cálido que tranquiliza a todo el mundo y del que Kuroo habla todo el tiempo— Shouyou, te presento a Yaku-san, es mi vecino. Y él es su hijo, Kenma.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Shouyou-kun. Bokuto habla mucho de ti— como es de esperarse, Yaku sabe exactamente qué decir para que Shouyou sonría. Se le ilumina el rostro y se suelta de Bokuto cuando ya están todos dentro del ascensor, para acercarse un poco más hasta Yaku y Kenma con abierta curiosidad.

Tan ocupado como está ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse al viejo Ukai, que no presta atención a las voces de Shouyou y Kenma hasta que llegan al quinto piso.

—¿Estás hablando con alguien?

—No. Es sólo… un juego.

 —¡Oh! ¿Y te gusta mucho? ¿Cómo se juega?

—Hum. Un poco. No es muy complicado… creo— Kenma balbucea las reglas del juego, con las manitas muy juntas y apretando el teléfono. Bokuto mira a Yaku, pues se da cuenta que no quiere exponer a Shouyou a la dura mirada de su casero. Seguro que acabaría asustado y esa es una historia que definitivamente no quiere que el niño le cuente a su padre.

—Yaku, ¿te importa cuidar de Shouyou un momento? Voy a buscar a Ukai-san y pues…

—Sí, por supuesto, no pasa nada. Yo lo cuido un rato, de todas formas Kenma y yo nos quedaremos en casa el resto del día— su vecino no le deja ni terminar cuando ya está aceptando, para alivio de Bokuto.

Shouyou ni siquiera opone resistencia porque está entretenido, mirando el teléfono que tiene Kenma en las manos.

Todo esto sigue pareciéndole pésima idea, pero al menos está seguro que con Yaku estará bien cuidado. Sólo espera que Ukai y las líneas telefónicas del apartamento no le roben demasiado tiempo.

 

*

 

Para suerte de Bokuto, no tiene que tratar con el viejo Ukai sino con su nieto. Keishin se queda inspeccionando el apartamento por más de media hora, sólo para decirle que en su caso todo está en orden.

Luego de avisarle a Kuroo que el casero no les odia y que todo está bien, toca el timbre de Yaku. Cuando éste le abre la puerta, Bokuto se da cuenta que hay algo curioso en su expresión. Cierra la puerta despacio y antes que Bokuto pueda avanzar hacia la sala, lo toma del brazo, tirando de él con fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Cállate y escucha…— susurra, llevándose el índice a los labios para pedir silencio.

Bokuto al principio no entiende de qué va el asunto, pero no demora en oír las voces infantiles que vienen desde la sala. Distingue la risa de Shouyou y la voz de Kenma, se acerca con sigilo hasta el inicio del pasillo para escuchar un poco mejor.

—¿Entonces vives aquí con tu papá desde hace mucho?

—Más o menos. Cuando nos mudamos Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san nos dieron la bienvenida.

—¿Y tu mamá, Kenma?

—Es que sólo… sólo somos papá y yo.

—Oh…— Shouyou suspira y luego hace una pequeña pausa. Bokuto frunce el ceño porque sabe bien que es un tema peliagudo. La creciente emoción de Yaku se debe a que Kenma apenas habla con desconocidos, sin importar que tengan su edad. Para él y Kuroo resultó todo un acontecimiento cuando el niño empezó a dirigirles la palabra finalmente— bueno, yo tampoco tengo mamá. Bueno, sí tengo pero papá dice que vive en otro país.

—¿En otro país?

—Papá dice que en América. ¿Eso quedará muy lejos?

—Creo que sí. Pero… podemos preguntarle a mi papá después.

Están tan inmersos en su conversación que a Bokuto le da genuina pena interrumpirlos. También le conmueve la emoción de Yaku, visiblemente afectado por ver a su hijo socializar con tanta facilidad. En el fondo no puede culpar al niño, pues por lo que ha escuchado su vida antes de llegar a brazos de Yaku no fue precisamente fácil. Aunque desconoce todos los detalles, sí sabe que Kenma nunca conoció a sus padres biológicos y tuvo unos cuantos hogares de acogida antes que Yaku decidiera presentar formalmente los papeles de adopción. No es un niño muy sociable, sino más bien retraído, por eso Bokuto sabe bien la importancia de aquella conversación con Shouyou que parece hasta cotidiana.

Quizás por eso se permite quedarse casi una hora más, acepta la taza de té que le ofrece Yaku mientras los niños devoran trozos de tarta de manzana.

Se queda con la pequeña sonrisa de Kenma cuando éste se despide de Shouyou. Bokuto se dice que quizás no fue tan mala idea venir aquí. Pero cuando escucha a los niños prometer que volverán a verse pronto, se da cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Como suele suceder, se siente al borde de un ataque de pánico.

—Shouyou— están ambos a las puertas de su edificio, con el niño mirándole fijamente— ¿Puedes guardar este secreto? Me gustaría primero hablar con tu padre sobre… sobre tu visita ¿sabes?

Shouyou parpadea, como si estuviera meditando la situación.

—¿Por qué, Bokuto-san?

—Sólo quiero hablar con él primero ¿sí? Luego le contaremos sobre Kenma, se pondrá contento de saber que hiciste un nuevo amigo— Shouyou asiente al instante a sus palabras, alegre ante la mención a Kenma. Pero Bokuto en el fondo lo dice más para convencerse a sí mismo y no considerar la posibilidad que Akaashi pueda enfadarse con él.

O peor, despedirlo.

 

*

 

—Shouyou me dijo que hizo un nuevo amigo.

Bokuto casi se atora con su propio aliento cuando escucha aquella frase. Es la tarde del lunes, está sentado en una banquita del patio con Shouyou a un par de metros de él, jugando con la pelota. Akaashi suele volver a casa mucho más tarde, a veces cuando él ni siquiera está, por lo que se sorprende oírlo a sus espaldas. Tanto que le toma unos instantes comprender el significado de aquella frase.

Shouyou se abalanza hacia su padre, un huracán de risas y alegría. Akaashi le recibe con una sonrisa, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Bokuto traga en seco.

Tiene que contener las ganas de preguntarle directamente si está despedido.

—¡Papá! ¡Llegaste temprano como me prometiste!— a Shouyou le brillan los ojos y Bokuto no puede evitar conmoverse aún en medio de su propia angustia.

—Te prometí que vendría porque quería pasar tiempo contigo luego del viaje. Y además quería hablar con Bokuto-san…— por supuesto la vida no le da tregua. Apenas se termina la frase, tiene a padre e hijo mirándolo fijamente. Shouyou con curiosidad y Akaashi con más determinación.

Está despedido. Lo sabe. No tiene por qué seguirse engañando.

—Estaré contigo en un momento, Shouyou— Akaashi insiste, empujando levemente a su hijo gracias a un toquecito en el hombro. El niño cede y se despide entre risas, volviendo a buscar la pelota que está en medio del patio.

Bokuto aprieta los labios, inseguro de qué hacer. No sabe si Akaashi lo llamará a la biblioteca para tratar este asunto. Le parece lo más sensato, después de todo es ahí donde siempre hablan asuntos relacionados con Shouyou. Pero siente las palabras brotar de su garganta, sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Estoy despedido ¿cierto? ¡Sé que no tengo una buena explicación! ¡Sé que no tenía ningún derecho a exponer a Shouyou de esa manera! ¡Es tan sólo que todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve cómo…!

—Bokuto-san— Akaashi suena tan tajante que él se queda inmóvil, ahí sentado en aquella banca sabiendo que probablemente sea su último día de trabajo. De sólo imaginar lo que tendrá que decirle a Kuroo esa noche le encoge el estómago. Se da cuenta que dejará de ver a Shouyou a diario y que será también la última vez que vea a Akaashi. Eso sólo consigue que se sienta instantáneamente mareado— ¿Pero qué dices? Por supuesto que no voy a despedirte.

Está tan angustiado, ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos, que las palabras de Akaashi tardan en tener sentido para él.

—¿Qué?— exclama, con el ceño fruncido y sin acabar de creerse lo que escucha. Se queda sin aliento cuando nota que Akaashi está sonriendo.

Tiene que ser delito sonreír de esa manera. En algún país del mundo debe serlo, está seguro.

—Está bien, confieso que cuando Shouyou me contó lo sucedido me enfadé un poco. Pero eso fue porque cuando comenzaste a trabajar te dejé mi número para llamarme por cualquier cosa. Si me hubieras preguntado en ese mismo momento, te habría dicho que sí. Sé que Shouyou estará siempre seguro contigo, no importa dónde esté— por un instante Bokuto ve todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Se queda inmóvil cuando Akaashi se aproxima y toma asiento junto a él, luego de dar todo aquel discurso.

_“Sé que Shouyou estará siempre seguro contigo.”_

Quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa para romper aquel silencio tan intenso que no puede definir. Pero esa frase se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez, provocando un característico cosquilleo en su pecho.

—¿Sabes? Creo que no he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo pero estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por Shouyou estas semanas. He estado muy ausente y no tengo disculpas, pero mi hijo parece contento. Creí que tantos cambios para él en tan poco tiempo sería demasiado, así que muchas gracias por todo. Tienes mi total confianza, Bokuto-san…— Akaashi no le da tregua  y sigue hablando. Él ya no sabe si a estas alturas será capaz de responder algo coherente.

—Sólo es mi trabajo— balbucea, sintiéndose torpe e inútil porque no es eso lo que quiere decir. El problema es que apenas puede poner orden a sus pensamientos— aunque debo admitir que Shouyou ayudó bastante. Realmente es un buen niño, no sé cómo lo hace pero siento que nos conocemos de toda la vida. Sé que… que estos últimos días estás muy ocupado pero ojalá puedas sacar más tiempo libre. Shouyou te extraña todo el tiempo— no sabe por qué se le ocurre decir todo aquello. En especial porque la expresión de Akaashi se ensombrece al escucharlo. Nota cómo juega con la corbata que ya no cuelga de su cuello sino que la sostiene en sus manos, anudándola entre sus dedos.

—Sí, sé que han sido… semanas muy difíciles. Y que Shouyou me necesita, es sólo que estoy muy presionado. La mayoría de la junta directiva no cree que sea capaz de llenar los zapatos de mi padre. Sé que Shouyou aún es muy pequeño, pero es también su patrimonio y me siento responsable por todo lo que pase a partir de ahora. No puedo escudarme bajo la sombra de papá nunca más— luego de aquel suspiro de derrota, Akaashi hace una pausa tan larga que Bokuto cree que es su turno de decir algo. Pero para su sorpresa Akaashi apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y continúa hablando— cuando Shouyou nació, yo todavía era muy joven y quizás fue mi error dejar que mamá prácticamente se encargase de él. Aún no sé muy bien cómo se hace esto de ser padre.

Otra vez Bokuto tiene entre sus manos más información de la que puede procesar. Hay algo desolado en la expresión de Akaashi que remueve todo su interior. Quiere decir que no es mal padre, que no hay un manual sobre los hijos y que es normal cometer errores.

También quiere decirle que se quedaría ahí cuidando de Shouyou hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, si él se lo pidiera.

Esa última idea se apodera de él con tanta fuerza que teme hacer una estupidez cuando mueve su brazo derecho hacia Akaashi. Por suerte, consigue darle un par de palmadas torpes sobre el hombro y aparentar algo de normalidad. Es difícil, sobre todo si su pecho sigue bombeando de esa manera.

—No creo que seas mal padre. Y lo más importante, es que estoy seguro que tampoco Shouyou lo cree. Quizás sólo tengas que entender que tu hijo lo único que quiere es más tiempo contigo— se atreve a decir, a pesar de desconocer al detalle todas las circunstancias de Akaashi.

Se imagina que todo ese cuento de las auditorías y la junta directiva tiene que no sólo consumir su tiempo sino además drenar sus energías. Pero en casa tiene a Shouyou, ese niño alegraría hasta al viejo Ukai, siendo el casero la persona más huraña que conoce.

Duda por un momento que sus palabras hayan tenido el efecto deseado, pero Akaashi vuelve a sonreír. Es un gesto sincero y cargado de afecto que de nuevo deja a Bokuto sin aliento. 

—¡Papá! ¡Bokuto-san!— besaría a Shouyou por acercarse a ellos corriendo. El niño rompe la magia del momento pero también le da tregua por fin, pues el contacto visual entre él y Akaashi se rompe, impidiendo que Bokuto cometa una estupidez. Shouyou les mira a ambos, con las mejillas enrojecidas y sudor en la frente, la pelota entre sus manitos— ¿Ya van a venir a jugar conmigo?

Bokuto sonríe maravillado y se pone en pie, feliz de hacer algo que no sea mirar a Akaashi a los ojos.

—Pero mira cómo estoy vestido, Shouyou— la queja de Akaashi es legítima, todavía lleva puesta ropa demasiado formal. El niño protesta con un puchero, balanceándose sobre sus talones de manera compulsiva. Bokuto se ríe y coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Shouyou, desordenando su pelo.

—Dile a tu papá que no se preocupe, que lo vamos a dejar ganar por esta vez, a ver si se anima— comenta divertido, dándose cuenta el momento exacto en que Akaashi lo mira con un gesto desafiante.

Shouyou no tiene que preguntar por segunda ocasión.

 

*

 

Varios días después, Bokuto todavía sigue pensando en aquella tarde.

En la risa de Shouyou mientras lanzaba el balón hacia su padre. En la camisa remangada de Akaashi y el sudor de su frente. Cómo permitió que al final padre e hijo se aliasen contra él. Shouyou rodando en el suelo un par de veces sin dejar de reír, ante la histérica mirada de Akaashi. Se quedaron jugando hasta que Noya anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Esa noche también se quedó a cenar con ellos, esta vez fue Akaashi quien lo sugirió antes que su hijo. Bokuto aún tiene escalofríos al recordar su tono tan educado al pedírselo y la tenue sonrisa cuando aceptó.

El cosquilleo en el estómago no lo abandona desde entonces.

El timbre de su apartamento lo despierta de sus ensoñaciones, pero Kuroo es más rápido que él y se apresura a abrir. Para sorpresa de nadie, no son otros que Yaku y Kenma. Escucha los murmullos de Kuroo y Yaku a sus espaldas cuando el niño se acerca hasta él para preguntarle si acaso puede prender la televisión.

—Por supuesto que puedes, estás en tu casa Kenma— dice mientras le da unas palmaditas al espacio libre del sofá. El niño duda un instante, balanceándose sobre sus talones, pero acaba sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Cambia los canales de manera compulsiva, hasta que se detiene en uno de esos programas de concursos. Kenma mueve repetidamente sus pies, los cuales cuelgan del sofá, sin prestar mucha atención a la tele.

—¿Bokuto-san, cómo está Shouyou?— pregunta al cabo de un rato y Bokuto contiene el impulso de reírse.

—Shouyou está muy bien. Le mandaré tus saludos cuando le vea mañana ¿eso te gustaría?— Kenma asiente sin decir nada más, pero Bokuto le conoce lo suficiente para saber que eso es una respuesta entusiasta.

Minutos más tarde va a la cocina, dispuesto a buscarle a Kenma unas galletas y algún refresco. Allí se encuentra a Kuroo y Yaku, ambos de pie, quizá demasiado cerca y en un silencio claramente sospechoso. Kuroo tiene las manos apoyadas en la encimera de la cocina, aprisionando a Yaku y dejándolo sin espacio personal.

A pesar de tan abrupto encuentro, Bokuto no se le revuelve el estómago de sorpresa o incomodidad. El sentimiento que revienta en su interior es más parecido a la envidia que otra cosa.

—Si tenía que entretener a Kenma sólo me lo hubiesen dicho. Avisen la próxima vez— susurra despacio. Yaku pega un brinco de la sorpresa, pero Kuroo sólo responde con una risa seca y despreocupada.

Su vecino está completamente sonrojado y parece a punto de explicarse, pero Bokuto hace un gesto para zanjar la situación. En teoría no pasa nada, pero cuando saca de la nevera una lata de cerveza y no un refresco para Kenma, quizás está mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Cuando toma asiento en la mesa que usan como comedor, siente las miradas de Kuroo y Yaku sobre él. Bokuto siente un remolino en su garganta e intenta controlarse. Es una persona que se mueve por las emociones, en su adolescencia su estado de ánimo oscilaba desde la más incontenida alegría hasta la tristeza más absoluta en cuestión de instantes. Con el tiempo y los altibajos de la vida adulta, consiguió moderar su carácter.

Pero ahora ve a Yaku y Kuroo mirarse tan intensamente, sin tocarse siquiera; mientras él sigue ahí pensando en los antebrazos de su jefe. Y en su sonrisa aquella tarde, con ambos sentados en el patio trasero de su casa.

—¿Bokuto?

—Mi jefe me está volviendo loco— dice sin poder contenerse, mientras abre la lata de cerveza.

—¿Loco? ¿Acaso es un mal jefe? ¿Exige demasiado? ¿O es que acaso sigue sin prestarle la atención debida a Shouyou?— la pregunta tan certera de Yaku es la confirmación que Kuroo ha tenido muchas conversaciones cotidianas con él últimamente.

—No. Me vuelve loco porque no he dejado de pensar en él desde hace… no sé desde hace cuánto. Quizás todo empezó cuando me llamaba para saber de Shouyou. Anticipaba sus llamadas y luego… no sé. Creí que era una persona estirada, demasiado formal para ser tan joven. Pero es tan distinto a lo que pensaba… se preocupa por todo a su alrededor. Como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y a mí me gustaría decirle que puedo cargar la mitad del peso por él si quiere— por supuesto que siente el rostro arder al decir todas esas cosas. Las miradas estupefactas de Kuroo y Yaku tampoco ayudan.

—No te tengo que recordar que es quien te paga y que no puedes…

—Lo sé, Kuroo. Sé que está mal y es una tontería porque además, no es como si fuera a tener futuro— Akaashi es un hombre culto, centrado y muy ocupado. El único tiempo libre que tiene debe dedicarlo a Shouyou exclusivamente.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que siente la mano de Yaku sobre su hombro. Se estremece ante el contacto, la sonrisa comprensiva de Yaku es el reflejo de lo patético que debe verse en este momento.

—Piensa que quizás estás deslumbrado. Tampoco te tortures mucho, no servirá de nada. Podrías aprovechar el apretado horario de tu jefe para no verlo con tanta frecuencia, creo que poner distancia es lo más prudente. Con hablar por teléfono sobre Shouyou es más que suficiente— como no podía ser de otra manera, el consejo de Yaku es muy sensato. Bokuto lo sabe, pero aún así debe reprimir un puchero de protesta.

El tiempo que pasa con Akaashi de por sí ya es reducido, la idea de evitarlo a conciencia le revuelve el estómago.

—¿Ves por qué te digo que debes pasarte con más frecuencia por aquí?

—¡Kuroo!— Yaku protesta enseguida, ambos envolviéndose en su propia discusión. Bokuto ahoga un suspiro, decidiendo que tiene que seguir ese consejo si desea conservar su cordura.

Debe hacerlo.

 

*

 

Al final no tiene ni que esforzarse, pues Akaashi se va a un improvisado viaje a Nagoya dos días después. Al parecer no tiene una fecha definida de regreso y Bokuto sabe que debería alegrarse, pero no puede.

En especial cuando no es el único triste por la noticia.

Shouyou espera todas las noches la llamada de Akaashi y Bokuto no tiene corazón para abandonar al niño antes que eso suceda. Por eso siempre le escucha decir cuánto lo extraña y que desea que vuelva pronto. Algunas veces Shouyou insiste en que su padre quiere hablar con él, así que Bokuto toma la llamada.

Su pecho se estruja cada vez que escucha la voz de Akaashi al otro lado de la línea. Tiene que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda para no decirle que él lo extraña también.

—¡Shouyou está tan triste! Anoche costó muchísimo para que se durmiera…— Asahi revuelve una taza de humeante café. Están en la cocina, Bokuto está tomándose unos minutos mientras Shouyou duerme una siesta.

—Me imagino, estaba cabeceando mientras hacíamos la tarea. Le dije que durmiera un rato porque así no íbamos a terminar nunca— Bokuto suspira, apoyando la barbilla sobre su puño izquierdo. Sus ánimos tampoco son los mejores los últimos días, pero tiene que esforzarse porque le parte el corazón ver a Shouyou desanimado.  

—Espero que Akaashi-san vuelva pronto— aunque Noya está concentrado preparando la cena, aún se da tiempo de participar activamente en la conversación. Bokuto lo admira, si él tuviera en estos momentos un cuchillo en la mano y además hablando de un tema como éste, ya se habría cortado todos los dedos.

—Se está tomando demasiado en serio lo de jugar al empresario. No puedo creerlo luego de cómo se portó su padre con él— Futakuchi está sentado al otro extremo de la mesa de la cocina, reclinado en su asiento y tomándose tranquilamente una gaseosa. El silencio después de esa frase es tan prolongado que le da margen para continuar— ahora supongo que Akaashi querrá hacerle honor a su memoria, pero si me lo preguntan a mí no creo que merezca tanto esfuerzo.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, sintiéndose incapaz de tomar distancia en la conversación. Necesita saciar su curiosidad o acabará por explotar.

—¿Acaso Akaashi-san no se llevaba bien con su padre?— pregunta sin tapujos. No pierde de vista la expresión asustada de Asahi, pero se concentra en el gesto autosuficiente de Futakuchi.

—Se llevaban muy mal. Su padre era demasiado exigente, tenía unas expectativas ridículas a mi parecer. Y no entiendo por qué, Akaashi era un hijo ejemplar, mi padre siempre me decía a cada rato que ya podía ser más como él— termina la frase con más humor, dando un largo trago a su gaseosa.  

Arruga las cejas otra vez, pues ese es el típico comentario que deja a cualquiera con ganas de saber más. Bokuto está a punto de preguntarle si no pude ser un poco más específico, pero Shouyou irrumpe en la cocina, cortando su descaro.

El niño ya no parece estar cayéndose de cansancio, pero lleva aún su inseparable peluche entre los brazos.

—Me dio hambre. A Totoro también— sus palabras son suficientes para que toda la atención se centre en él de nuevo. Noya empieza hablando de la deliciosa cena que les espera y Asahi intenta tomar a Totoro antes que acabe manchándose de algo. La conversación sube de tono cuando Futakuchi pregunta si para la cena sí van a poder tomar cerveza.

—¿Y yo también puedo?

—¡Nadie va a beber cerveza! Nadie, y tú menos Shouyou— advierte Asahi, con el rostro enrojecido.

—Por lo menos hasta los veintiún años— le aclara al niño, revolviendo su pelo de manera cariñosa. Recibe una mirada de agradecimiento de Asahi por el apoyo y Bokuto sonríe.

—¿Tengo que esperar tanto tiempo?

—Si eres listo como yo, para los dieciséis ya habrás conseguido probar al menos tres sabores distintos, Shouyou— Futakuchi sonríe de manera maliciosa, inclinándose hacia Shouyou y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acerque— ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?

—¡Cuéntame Futakuchi-san!— la emoción de Shouyou se pierde en medio de las exclamaciones de Asahi y los gritos de Noya. Bokuto hace un esfuerzo por poner algo de orden, se concentra tanto en ello que por un instante olvida todas las preguntas que aún quiere hacerle a Futakuchi sobre Akaashi y su padre.

 

*

 

Le toma menos de dos horas convencer a Yaku, el apoyo de Kuroo a la causa resulta determinante a su favor. Su mejor amigo zanja el tema cuando le recuerda a Yaku que llevan postergando una salida al cine durante mucho tiempo. Y que después lo invitará a un buen restaurante.

Con tantos argumentos convincentes, Yaku cede y le da permiso a Kenma para visitar esa tarde del sábado la casa de Shouyou. Cuando llegan a las puertas de la casa, Kenma se queda mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor, aferrándose mucho a la mano de Bokuto. Lleva en su mochila la tablet de su padre, el celular y una muda de ropa; todo perfectamente empaquetado por Yaku una hora antes.

—¡Kenma! ¡Ya estás aquí!— Bokuto tiene que sostener la mochila de Kenma para que ésta no caiga al suelo, cuando el niño se funde en el abrazo de Shouyou.

—Gracias por invitarme, Shouyou— Kenma habla en susurros, como siempre. Pero Bokuto nota una chispa de emoción en su voz que no está ahí todos los días. No alcanza a decir nada más porque Shouyou enseguida tira a Kenma del brazo, anunciando que va a mostrarle su habitación.

Ese día Noya y Asahi volverán después de la cena, es su día libre porque Akaashi no vuelve sino hasta mañana por la noche y los dos deben quedarse cuidando a Shouyou. Bokuto insiste en que no es problema, después de todo no es la primera vez que cuida de dos niños sin ayuda de nadie. En casa de los Yamamoto lo hace con frecuencia.

Además, en honor a la verdad Shouyou y Kenma son más contenidos que Tora y Akane. Shouyou pasa bastante tiempo mostrándole su habitación a Kenma, en especial porque le presenta a todos sus juguetes. Pone mucho énfasis en Totoro, dejándolo en posesión de Kenma por unos minutos.

Luego de un rato, Totoro queda finalmente en el suelo, al igual que los niños. Están rodeados de crayones y páginas para colorear. Bokuto también se sienta en el suelo, en una esquina más apartada porque Shouyou y Kenma no lo incluyen aún en la conversación. Hablan sobre la escuela, Kenma habla sobre su profesor de deportes y cómo es la única clase que no le gusta. Shouyou en cambio habla de Oikawa y de sus compañeros de clase, de cómo Kei todavía le cae mal y que a veces se sienta junto a Tobio porque éste suele llegar tarde.

Bokuto se aprovecha de aquel momento para tomarles una fotografía y enviársela a Yaku. Sabe que apreciará ver cómo Kenma está a sus anchas en una habitación que no es suya e interactuando con alguien de su edad como si no le supusiera ningún problema. Por un instante sopesa si enviarle también la foto a Akaashi pero al final decide que no es buena idea. Aún tiene como propósito seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de Yaku. 

—¡Kenma! ¿No quieres jugar en el jardín?— todavía hay toda una caja de crayones esparcida por el suelo, pero Shouyou parece tan decidido como Kenma asustado. Está a punto de intervenir, no quiere poner a Kenma en una situación incómoda y que Yaku no le permita volver de nuevo.

—Es que… no me gusta sudar— antes que pueda decir algo, Kenma está confesando su poca inclinación hacia el deporte— y no soy bueno tampoco, en clase de deportes siempre soy el último. Iwaizumi-san dice que todo es cuestión de que encuentre algo que me guste, pero casi todos en clase se ríen de mí.

—Yo soy el más bajito de clase y tampoco soy muy bueno. Siempre soy el último que escogen cuando jugamos en equipo. ¡Pero Sawamura-sensei dice que lo importante es divertirse! Y sí que me divierto— la alegría de Shouyou siempre es contagiosa, pero en éste caso en particular resulta muy especial. Porque Kenma medita por un instante, Bokuto se da cuenta que se lo está pensando en serio porque aprieta mucho los labios y mueve sus pies sobre la alfombra.

—Está bien. Podemos jugar afuera. Un ratito— dice al final, ya sin demasiado énfasis porque Shouyou está en pie, buscando el balón entre sus juguetes.

Bokuto está tan feliz por ambos, que ni siquiera le importa que dejen los crayones y las páginas regadas por toda la habitación. Se dice a sí mismo que ya recogerán todo después, antes de cenar.

Shouyou y Kenma siguen inmersos en su propio universo mientras se lanzan la pelota en el patio, Bokuto aprovecha para hacer un par de fotos más con su teléfono. Tiene decenas de mensajes de Yaku agradeciéndole y otro más de Kuroo, diciéndole se tome todo el tiempo necesario antes de regresar a Nerima. Porque Kenma merece divertirse y él pasar tiempo a solas con Yaku. Esto último no lo dice pero a estas alturas ya es tácito.  

Bokuto se recuesta en la misma banca en la que días atrás estuvo sentado junto a Akaashi. Pero hace un esfuerzo para no caer presa de la nostalgia, se concentra en Kenma y Shouyou, ambos divirtiéndose con el columpio y el tobogán que están en una esquina del patio. Shouyou se ríe, balanceándose en el columpio gracias a que Kenma lo empuja.

Está tan contagiado de la felicidad de ambos niños que le toma varios minutos notar la silueta que está en una de las ventanas de la casa. Se asusta por un instante, pensando que Asahi o Noya han vuelto más temprano. Reconoce entonces que es la ventana de la biblioteca y se queda atónito cuando se da cuenta que es Akaashi. Por un instante cree que lo imagina, es su cerebro jugándole una treta muy sucia.

Pero sus miradas se encuentran y la sonrisa de Akaashi es inequívoca. Realmente está ahí. Bokuto no puede contener su sorpresa, debe notársele aún desde esa distancia porque ve cómo Akaashi lleva un dedo a sus labios, en señal de silencio.

Cuando la silueta de Akaashi desaparece de la ventana, el primer impulso de Bokuto es levantarse de la banca. Escucha a sus espaldas las voces de Shouyou y Kenma, concentrados en su propio juego. Él se aproxima con algo de prisa a la puerta de la cocina, con tanto frenesí que casi choca con el mismo Akaashi en el umbral.

Ambos quedan mirándose por unos segundos sin mencionar palabra. Bokuto siente el corazón en la boca, está tan cerca de Akaashi y eso sólo recalca lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

—¡No te oí llegar! Pensé que llegabas mañana— es lo primero que dice, las palabras brotan de sus labios sin que él se lo piense demasiado. Luego se siente culpable porque no sabe si suena como un reclamo.

—Lo sé, pero decidí adelantar mi regreso para darle una sorpresa a Shouyou. Ni siquiera le dije a Ennoshita, tomé un taxi— dice con naturalidad, rompiendo el contacto visual para fijarse con más detenimiento en el patio. Está sonriendo y los ojos le brillan, satisfecho con la escena— así que él es Kenma.

—Sí. Gracias por dar permiso para que viniera de visita. ¡Es un buen niño! ¡Te gustará conocerlo! ¡Y a Shouyou le va a dar muchísimo gusto verte!— está dispuesto a avanzar de nuevo hacia el patio, llamar a Shouyou y Kenma para que les presten atención. Pero la mano de Akaashi se lo impide, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza para impedirle dar un paso más.

Bokuto se gira, buscando la mirada de Akaashi y sintiendo la boca seca en el proceso. Hay algo demasiado intenso en la expresión de Akaashi y él tiene que contenerse para no cometer una estupidez. No sabe cómo lo consigue.

—No, por favor. Sólo quiero ver a Shouyou así de feliz un rato más— aquella petición lo sorprende. Pero suena tan urgente que Bokuto no tiene cómo negarse, en especial porque la mano de Akaashi aún está rodeando con firmeza su brazo. Akaashi sigue mirando a su hijo con los ojos vidriosos y labios muy apretados. Bokuto no se separa de su lado, aún cuando él lo soltase sería incapaz de hacerlo— gracias, Bokuto-san. No tengo cómo pagar todo lo que has hecho por Shouyou.

Bokuto se queda con su voz cargada de emoción y no tiene cómo replicar. No encuentra palabras para decirle que en realidad no tiene nada qué agradecer. El suave aroma de Akaashi le nubla los sentidos y se ve imposibilitado para reaccionar.

Tan sólo se queda ahí a su lado, fingiendo que también observa a Shouyou jugar con su nuevo amigo.

El consejo de Yaku de poner distancia se va al demonio en ese preciso instante. Está perdido y ya no le queda más que resignarse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releyendo noté que es un episodio bastante 'cotidiano', algo tiene que justificar el tag de _slow burn_ que puse al principio del fic. La próxima semana puede que el romance empiece a cocinarse en serio.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo creo que rompe un poquito con la dinámica presente hasta ahora, porque salvo su primera y última escena, todo transcurre durante un solo día. Así que tal vez la narración no avance demasiado en cuanto a la cronología de la historia, pero es una especie de pausa necesaria. La compensación es que son todos momentos Bokuaka en compañía del pequeño Shouyou.

Al regresar de Nagoya, Akaashi le comenta una tarde que piensa compensar sus días de ausencia y a Bokuto le parece una buena idea. Shouyou merece pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su padre, ambos hacerse mutua compañía.

Lo que no imagina es verse involucrado en aquella situación.

—¿El zoológico? ¿De verdad papá?— Shouyou está revolviendo témpera con los dedos. Está sentado en el pequeño pupitre de su habitación y tiene frente a sí un cuadro con figuras geométricas. Es una de sus tareas de la escuela y por la visible emoción del niño Bokuto sospecha que tendrán que volver a dibujar el cuadrado que está a punto de pintar.

—Sí, podemos ir el domingo— Akaashi coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Parece complacido por la expresión de Shouyou, pero su rostro no tarda en recuperar la seriedad— pero eso sólo sucederá si terminas todas tus tareas el sábado por la tarde. Bokuto-san se encargará de decírmelo todo, no vamos a ir al zoológico si queda algo pendiente por hacer.

Bokuto tiene que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión tan seria de Akaashi seguida del puchero de protesta de Shouyou. El niño no parece estar muy contento que haya condiciones para el viaje al zoológico. Pero después asiente con resignación, repasando el contorno del cuadrado con sus dedos.

Lo hace con mucho cuidado, mordiéndose el labio inferior con más intensidad de la necesaria. Sonríe satisfecho del resultado y mira a su padre como si estuviera esperando su aprobación. Luego lo busca a él con la mirada y pronuncia más la sonrisa.

—¡Bokuto-san! ¿Y tú también puedes venir al zoológico con nosotros?— la pregunta es tan inesperada que lo único coherente que puede hacer es separar sus labios. Pero lo que sale de su garganta es apenas un respingo de sorpresa.

Shouyou se inclina en su asiento, estirando la mano para llamar más su atención. Bokuto se acerca un poco más, aún sin saber exactamente qué hacer. La expresión sorprendida de Akaashi no ayuda a calmar sus nervios en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo salir de una situación tan comprometida?

—Shouyou, el domingo es el día libre de Bokuto-san. Él también tiene que descansar, no puede estar con nosotros todos los días— como es de esperarse, Akaashi intenta sonar razonable, acariciando un poco el hombro de su hijo. Pero el niño tiene el ceño fruncido y expresión decidida, no parece contento con esa respuesta.

—¡Pero es un paseo! ¡Podemos ir los tres! ¡Por favor! Me gusta cuando estamos los tres juntos…— la última frase y el puchero de Shouyou acaban por convencerle. Bokuto puede enumerar una lista de razones por las cuales es mala idea aceptar ir ese domingo al zoológico con Shouyou y su padre. Pero no puede negarse cuando el niño se lo está pidiendo de esa forma.

—Bueno, en realidad… quiero decir, no tengo planes para el domingo. Si a tu papá le parece bien, tal vez…— balbucea, suena menos decidido de lo que está porque en el fondo sabe que sin la aprobación de Akaashi nada es seguro.

Sus miradas se encuentran por unos instantes, Akaashi tiene una expresión muy seria y por un momento cree que volverá a decir que no. Pero un suspiro se cuela de sus labios y Bokuto sabe cuál será su respuesta.

—Está bien, pero aún así tienes que hacer todas tus tareas, Shouyou— le advierte de nuevo, pero el niño está tan contento que no parece escucharle. Se remueve en su asiento tan rápido que Bokuto evita con un ágil movimiento que los demás tarros de témpera caigan al suelo. Cuando alza la vista, se da cuenta que Akaashi está sonriendo aún en medio del pánico al imaginar toda la alfombra manchada.

Siente un hueco en el estómago de sólo verlo. Y él de idiota acaba de aceptar pasar todo un día a su lado.

 

*

 

—¿Entonces van a llevar a Kenma al cine?— el viernes por la noche está cenando con Kuroo en la cocina, ese día ninguno de los dos quiso cocinar así que ordenaron comida a domicilio. Bokuto está devorando el katsudon mientras contempla la brillante sonrisa de Kuroo.

Su mejor amigo está radiante de felicidad, no es algo que pueda disimular.

—Vamos a ir los tres al cine este domingo y supongo que después los llevaré a cenar algo. Le dije a Yaku que yo invitaba, no sabes cómo me costó convencerlo. Pero al final aceptó, está de acuerdo en que tenemos que empezar a convivir más tiempo juntos con Kenma. Tú sabes, para que vaya adaptándose…— Kuroo juguetea con los palillos, su alegría es imposible de contener.

—No creo que a Kenma le cueste mucho. Los niños son más listos de lo que uno se imagina, creo que ni siquiera tendrán una enorme conversación al respecto. Le gustas a Kenma, si no fuera así se lo habría hecho saber a Yaku de una forma u otra— Bokuto se encoge de hombros, aunque trata de sonar seguro en sus palabras. Sabe lo importante que es todo esto para Kuroo, aunque el gusanito de la envidia vuelve a removerle un poco las entrañas.

Sólo un poquito.

—Bueno, que esto no siente un precedente pero creo que tienes razón— Kuroo le regala un guiño mientras destapa una lata de gaseosa— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer el domingo?— la pregunta lo pilla desprevenido, sin una coartada decente y su expresión debe ser tan transparente que Kuroo capta enseguida que le está ocultando algo— ¿Bokuto? ¿Por qué me estás mirando como si te hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa?

Sabe que está arrinconado, que no tiene más remedio que confesar la verdad. A pesar que pueda imaginarse la reacción de Kuroo. De repente el katsudon ya no le parece tan apetitoso como hace cinco segundos atrás.

—Voy a ir al zoológico— susurra, sintiendo todo el rostro arder. Kuroo enarca una ceja, muy consciente que ese no es el final de la historia, así que espera que él continúe— iré con Shouyou y con su padre.

—Pues no soy ningún experto pero estoy seguro que ir al zoológico con él no es un buen método para superar tu enamoramiento— Kuroo sigue mirándolo con suspicacia. Bokuto se encoge en su asiento y mira a algún punto indefinido de la mesa. No tiene ningún argumento para refutar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Suspira apenas, sintiendo un remolino de emociones dentro de todo su cuerpo.

—Ya sé, ya lo sé bien. Eso sólo que Shouyou me lo pidió y… no pude negarme, de verdad que no. Fue ver su carita pidiéndome que fuera con ellos y…— no termina la frase, la expresión de Kuroo es más que suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras.

—Pues por lo que veo estás perdido— sentencia con más preocupación que fastidio. Pero Bokuto ya lo sabe, lo tiene más que asumido. Aunque escucharlo de Kuroo sólo lo hace sentir todavía más patético.

Aún así, ni siquiera considera la opción de cancelar los planes del domingo. Será cabezota, pero al menos es consistente.

 

*

 

Aunque Bokuto insiste en que puede llegar por su cuenta al zoológico, acaba por ceder y se presenta primero en casa de Akaashi. Cree que su jefe lo prefiere así porque de esa forma se asegurará de pagar él los boletos de entrada. Tuvieron esa discusión el día de ayer y Akaashi acabó imponiendo su voluntad.

—¡Mira Bokuto-san! ¡Totoro también me acompaña! ¡Más o menos!— Shouyou le muestra con orgullo la camiseta de Totoro que lleva. Bokuto le revuelve el pelo cariñosamente, sintiéndose culpable porque en realidad está prestando más atención a su padre.

Pero sólo un poco culpable, porque después de todo es la primera vez que ve a Akaashi vestido de manera tan informal. Con una camisa manga corta de color rojo y unos jeans. Tiene que obligarse a no pensar en sus brazos o en el mechón de pelo cayéndole descuidadamente por la frente.

Siente que se asfixia por momentos. Y el día apenas empieza.

—Shouyou olvidaste tu mochila, y esto también— Akaashi le pone a su hijo un gorrito de color verde. Shouyou parece satisfecho y pregunta emocionado si ya es hora de irse. Aunque todo parece estar en orden, Akaashi se toma unos minutos más para asegurarse que las alarmas de la casa están activadas.

Después ambos se dejan arrastrar por Shouyou hasta el coche, quien abre la puerta de atrás para acomodarse en su asiento. Por simple instinto, Bokuto se inclina un poco hasta él, sólo para asegurarse que el cinturón de seguridad esté bien abrochado. Para cuando se incorpora, se da cuenta que ese no es el coche que maneja Ennoshita, el que usaron los primeros días para buscar a Shouyou al colegio.

Están en el coche de Akaashi, quien va a ir en el asiento del conductor y por razones obvias le tocará a él ir a su lado durante todo el camino.

Mira a Akaashi por encima del coche, sus miradas se cruzan y está a punto de decirle que puede ir en el asiento de atrás con Shouyou. Sabe que es una propuesta ridícula y que quizás Akaashi lo tome como una especie de grosería. Por suerte no es necesario que meta la pata porque Akaashi es más rápido que él. Ve cómo tiene las llaves del auto en la mano y le regala una sonrisa. El efecto es automático porque Bokuto queda desarmado al instante.

—¿Estás listo, Bokuto-san?

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, por supuesto!— exclama, incapaz de contener su emoción y nerviosismo. Sabe que debe sonar muy infantil pero si a Akaashi le parece raro, no hace comentario al respecto.

Cuando toma asiento, tiene tantas emociones encima que se asegura dos veces que sí tiene abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. Los nervios disminuyen poco a poco, gracias a que Shouyou empieza a hacer preguntas. No duda ni por un segundo que será el niño quien lleve el ritmo de la conversación durante todo el viaje.

 

*

 

No es tan difícil decidir cuál es la primera parada en el zoológico de Ueno. Cuando Bokuto tiene el mapa entre las manos, exclama con más énfasis de la cuenta que tienen una zona dedicada exclusivamente a búhos. ¡Y está cerca de la entrada! Lo mejor de todo es que tiene a Shouyou de su parte antes que Bokuto recuerde cómo comportarse como una persona adulta.

—¡Papá vamos a ese primero!— el niño da un saltito y por suerte los reflejos de Bokuto siguen intactos, porque le sostiene con firmeza del brazo antes que acabe en el suelo.

—Pero habíamos dicho que los pandas quedaban hacia la derecha y eran nuestra primera parada…

—¡Los búhos son los favoritos de Bokuto-san! ¡Vamos papá!— Bokuto se siente realmente avergonzado cuando Shouyou lo pone en evidencia. Lo peor es que no puede negar semejante información porque sería traicionarse a sí mismo. Contra todo pronóstico, Akaashi pronuncia la sonrisa. Pero no consigue alegrarse porque está seguro que es su manera silenciosa de burlarse de él.

Para su fortuna el pánico escénico le dura un suspiro, porque en cuestión de minutos está rodeado de búhos. Shouyou tira de él y señala a todos lados, preguntándole de qué especie se trata. Por suerte, el zoológico tiene paneles informativos con fotos y datos de cada especie, porque Bokuto por muy aficionado a los búhos que sea, no se las sabe todas de memoria.

Shouyou escucha con atención cuando él lee lo que aparece en el panel de información. Por unos minutos está sólo prestándole atención al niño, quien mira emocionado todas las aves que están a su alrededor.

Sólo cuando se distrae un momento del agarre de Shouyou, nota a Akaashi. Con la cámara entre las manos, apuntando a un búho que está posando en una de las ramas más bajas de un árbol. Se queda contemplándolo en silencio, lo concentrado que está tomando fotografías.

De nuevo siente esa sensación de asfixia que por suerte no le dura tanto, porque Shouyou tira de él para llamar su atención. Akaashi y él apenas intercambian palabras cuando finalmente salen de esa exhibición. No sabe si para su suerte o su desgracia, pero Akaashi sí se acerca para tomar la mano de su hijo, mientras que con la otra lleva un ya muy arrugado mapa.

La cámara cuelga de su cuello y tiene todo el aspecto de valer una fortuna. Le resulta un detalle curioso, pues cuando le vio aparecer con esa mochila asumió al instante que serían más cosas para Shouyou, o algo para comer. Nunca imaginó que se tratara de una cámara.

—¿Adónde vamos a ir ahora papá?— Shouyou está radiante y muy ansioso por conocer cuál será la próxima parada.

—Lo siguiente según el mapa son las águilas y los halcones. Luego nos quedan cerca los leones y tigres— Akaashi examina el panfleto con mucha seriedad, como si estuviera ojeando un libro de texto y no un mapa de un zoológico.

—¡Leones, papá! ¡Quiero verlos!— Shouyou de nuevo casi pierde el equilibrio, aunque esta vez es Akaashi quien lo sostiene. Bokuto no puede evitar acercarse y acomodarle el gorro antes que éste sí termine en el suelo.

—Vamos entonces. Ya tengo fotos para ti y Bokuto-san— el comentario es inocente, parece de verdad exento de malicia pero Bokuto se queda estático un momento. Parpadea, notando la rápida sonrisa de Akaashi mientras se incorpora, guiando a su hijo hacia la próxima exhibición. Él se queda rezagado por un par de segundos, con la respiración pesada y el corazón en un puño.

 

*

 

Aunque a Shouyou le gustan los tigres y los leones, queda completamente fascinado con los gorilas. Bokuto tiene que sostenerlo un par de veces antes que se pegue demasiado al cristal. No se está quieto y hace un montón de preguntas, por suerte la mayoría de sus dudas pueden responderlas gracias a las cápsulas de información que hay a su alrededor.

La dinámica sigue repitiéndose, él le presta atención a Shouyou por unos minutos mientras que Akaashi se dedica a tomar fotografías. Bokuto no sabe nada de fotografía pero tiene el presentimiento, por su postura corporal y la manera en que sostiene la cámara, que Akaashi sabe bien lo que está haciendo.

—¿Papá ya viste el que está oculto entre esos arbustos?— Shouyou señala con el índice un punto que parece sólo vegetación. Por lo menos a él le toma unos segundos distinguir el lomo del gorila entre tantas hojas.

—Sí, ya lo vi. Le tomé unas cuantas fotos también. Desde aquí puedes verlo mucho mejor. ¿Te muestro?— no es ninguna sorpresa cuando Shouyou se acerca emocionado hasta su padre. Akaashi se arrodilla para quedar a su altura y extiende su mano para mostrarle— ¿Ves? Allí está.

Shouyou parece muy concentrado, mirando el punto que le señala su padre. Demora un instante, Bokuto puede sentir cómo está conteniendo la respiración, quizás porque él mismo lo hace al contemplar aquella escena. El ambiente cambia cuando la expresión de Shouyou se transforma por completo. Le brillan los ojos y la sonrisa se expande instantáneamente.

—¡Tiene un bebé!— exclama emocionado, agitando un brazo de manera incontrolable. Bokuto luego se da cuenta que lo hace para llamar su atención— ¡Bokuto-san! ¡Ven a ver!

No puede negarse a semejante petición, aún cuando eso implica acercarse al espacio personal de Akaashi. Se arrodilla también, concentrándose primero en Shouyou y después en el gorila escondido entre la vegetación. Le toma unos segundos distinguir el más pequeñito, un remolino de pelaje que está prendido entre los brazos del más grande.

—¿Le tomaste muchas fotos, papá?— insiste Shouyou, toda su voz es un manojo de ansiedad, pero Bokuto se concentra en la sonrisa segura de Akaashi. Están muy cerca y él siente que le fallan las rodillas, por lo que agradece estar a escasos centímetros del suelo en caso que ocurra un accidente.

—Sí, pensé que te gustaría. Después te las mostraré todas— Akaashi suena relajado y feliz, Bokuto no recuerda haberlo visto con una expresión parecida en todo el tiempo que lleva de conocerlo. La felicidad de Shouyou también salta a la vista, es contagiosa y lo envuelve por completo.

Una parte de él se reprocha por haber aceptado. Se recuerda que éste es un paseo de familia, los dos merecen ese tiempo a solas. Pero cuando Shouyou agita su manita para pedirle el mapa, Bokuto no se siente culpable sino honrado de estar ahí con ambos.

 

*

 

Shouyou no se está quieto en el monorriel, está emocionado desde que le dicen que probablemente en el zoológico de contacto pueda tocar algunos animales. El niño apenas escucha a su padre cuando éste intenta explicarle que no serán ni pandas ni elefantes. En el panfleto sólo tienen listado ovejas, conejos y otro puñado de animales domésticos. Eso no parece molestarle a Shouyou, pues cuando queda a las puertas de la zona de contacto está tan feliz que hace falta que tanto Bokuto como Akaashi lo sostengan para que no se vaya con todo y mochila.

Una cuidadora del zoológico le recibe con una enorme sonrisa y empieza a recitarle a Shouyou las instrucciones sobre la zona de contacto. Ella misma es quien les indica dónde pueden sentarse ambos para esperar al niño.

Por suerte, consiguen sentarse a una buena distancia de Shouyou y observarlo cómo se precipita hacia un poni. Bokuto coloca la mochila del niño entre sus piernas y se reclina, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la presencia de Akaashi a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, Bokuto siente un nudo en la garganta y demasiada presión para iniciar una conversación. Por suerte, Akaashi no parece preocupado por el silencio, porque alista la cámara para tomar fotos de Shouyou. Se fija de nuevo en su gesto de concentración y esta vez su curiosidad gana la partida.

—Te gusta mucho ¿no? ¡Tomar las fotos, quiero decir!— exclama al final, dándose cuenta que apenas puede hacerse entender. Akaashi baja la cámara y desvía la mirada hasta él, asintiendo casi enseguida.

—Creo que a estas alturas es bastante obvio— aunque la frase parece tajante, Akaashi usa un tono más bien contenido, casi nostálgico. Vuelve a mirar hacia Shouyou, aunque sin enfocar la cámara otra vez— cuando Shouyou era más pequeño, también le tomaba muchas fotos. Luego empecé a trabajar con mi padre y mi tiempo se vio reducido considerablemente.

—¡Pues tienes talento!— la frase sale de sus labios antes que pueda darse cuenta. Se arrepiente enseguida al ver la expresión de genuina sorpresa de Akaashi. Sus ojos muy abiertos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Bokuto tropieza con sus propias palabras para reformular aquello— quiero decir, no sé absolutamente nada de fotografía. Pero se nota que sabes lo que haces, por cómo sostienes la cámara. O eso me parece, lo siento, quizás estoy diciendo puras tonterías…

—Bueno, tomé varias clases de fotografía cuando estaba en la universidad. Siempre me gustó tomar fotos, tenía quince cuando me obsequiaron mi primera cámara profesional. Claro que en ese entonces mis padres pensaron que era sólo un pasatiempo y celebraban cualquier foto que les mostraba. Luego quise estudiar fotografía en la universidad y su opinión cambió por completo— Akaashi se encoge de hombros y Bokuto recuerda irremediablemente aquella conversación con Futakuchi hace semanas. Cómo al parecer, Akaashi estaba en una guerra constante con su padre— sólo tenía dieciocho, no sabía bien qué hacer y acabé cediendo al deseo de mi padre. Acabé enrolándome en una carrera de negocios, pero no acababa por gustarme. Quise darme de baja varias veces, estuve a punto de hacerlo pero entones nació Shouyou y las cosas cambiaron por completo. Era muy joven, sabía que la única forma de seguir contando con el apoyo de mis padres era si continuaba con la carrera.

A pesar que es demasiada información para procesar tan rápido, Bokuto se concentra en la voz contenida de Akaashi. En su mirada apagada y sus gestos cargados de nostalgia. Están sentados uno junto al otro, sus rodillas casi están rozándose y Bokuto es más consciente que nunca que podría colocar una mano sobre la suya sin mucho esfuerzo. Un toque nimio, sólo para mostrarle apoyo en silencio.

Pero no se atreve a hacerlo. Teme que si abre esa puerta le será imposible cerrarla luego.

—No es que me arrepienta de lo sucedido, o que no quiera a Shouyou. Es sólo que… apenas acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Noriko también era muy joven, estaba sola en Tokio y no teníamos idea de qué hacer. Así que mis padres tomaron el control de la situación— Bokuto se queda con ese nombre, dejando correr su curiosidad.

Sabe que este es el momento de preguntar, no encontrará otro más adecuado. No cuando es el propio Akaashi quien trae el tema.

—¿Noriko es la mamá de Shouyou, cierto? ¿Ella vive aún en Tokio?— pregunta tratando de no sonar demasiado ansioso o entrometido. Al principio estaba casi convencido que Akaashi era viudo, pero luego de escuchar aquella conversación entre Shouyou y Kenma, comprobó que estaba equivocado.

—No, Noriko vive en América. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez que hablamos. Ella era un año más joven que yo, estaba estudiando animación y pudo seguir la carrera gracias a que mis padres pagaron todos los gastos de su embarazo. Pero consiguió una beca en una universidad en América, era el sueño de su vida, aunque al principio no supo qué hacer porque Shouyou apenas tenía un año. Para ese entonces mi madre jamás habría consentido separarse de él— Akaashi suspira, pasándose una mano por el rostro, fingiendo despejarse el pelo de la frente— hace bastante que no sé de ella, supongo que debe estar muy complicada estudiando.

Hay otra pausa luego de aquello, Akaashi parece atrapado en su propia nostalgia y Bokuto hasta lo agradece porque significa tiempo para procesar todo. Con los retazos de información que ya tenía, le resulta fácil concluir que Shouyou no había sido un hijo precisamente planeado. No le agrada enterarse que su madre está tan lejos de él, siendo tan pequeño, pero Bokuto no tiene tiempo para juzgar a nadie cuando lo único que quiere es hacer sentir mejor a Akaashi.

—No es que no quiera a mi hijo, es tan sólo que…

—No me lo tienes que decir, lo sé bien— se siente irrespetuoso al interrumpirlo, pero al menos Akaashi ya no tiene esa expresión rota, pues lo está mirando con los ojos titilando de sorpresa— quieres mucho a Shouyou, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello. Quizás te hayas equivocado en algunas cuantas cosas, pero el cariño que le tienes puede sentirse. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más importante? Que Shouyou lo tiene claro. ¿Qué importa lo que opine la gente? Eres todo para Shouyou, siempre que estás con él, irradia felicidad. En eso no te equivocaste.

Vuelve a ser consciente de lo cerca que están, pero no le importa porque está perdido en la sonrisa que le regala Akaashi. Le tiembla el labio y asiente apenas, enfocando de nuevo la vista al frente, donde está Shouyou sosteniendo lo que parece ser un conejito.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san— el agradecimiento se pierde entre las risas de los niños a su alrededor. Pero Bokuto siente que le explotará el pecho de alegría.

Es por eso que se atreve a colocar una mano sobre la rodilla de Akaashi. Se queda con la vista al frente, todo el rostro ardiéndole y sus ojos fijos en Shouyou. Su corazón bombea la sangre cada vez con más fuerza, en especial cuando siente la mirada de Akaashi sobre él.

—No es nada. Es culpa de Shouyou, le roba el corazón a cualquiera.

 

*

 

Luego de pasar por la zona de los animales africanos, Shouyou dice finalmente que tiene hambre. Entre él y Akaashi demoran casi diez minutos en el baño, hasta que se aseguran que Shouyou tiene las manos limpias. Akaashi es especialmente metódico con ese tema, así que Bokuto no le lleva la contraria hasta que por fin aprueba la pulcritud de su hijo.

Para cuando llegan a la cafetería, Shouyou toma asiento a su lado. Bokuto intenta decir algo, pues se siente un poco incómodo porque cree que el niño debería estar sentado junto a su padre. Pero Akaashi no parece molesto, tan concentrado como está en el menú. El asiento a su lado tiene la mochila de Shouyou y la de su cámara, todo parece estar en perfecto orden.

Aunque les toma unos minutos decidirse, piden una orden familiar de pollo teriyaki para compartir entre los tres. No hay ninguna objeción, excepto cuando Shouyou pregunta si pueden beber gaseosa, pero Akaashi insiste en que necesita agua para hidratarse luego de semejante recorrido en el zoológico.

—¿Papá luego dónde vamos a ir?— a mitad de la comida, Shouyou vuelve a interesarse en lo que queda del recorrido. Akaashi balancea los palillos con su mano derecha mientras extiende el mapa en una esquina de la mesa. Bokuto nota que el pobre panfleto está bastante arrugado, duda mucho que sobreviva hasta el final del paseo.

—Nos falta la zona de los reptiles, y veo que también tienen flamencos— Akaashi repasa con la vista el mapa. Bokuto está seguro que debe usar la misma concentración y seriedad cuando está sentado en su oficina. Esa idea le arranca una sonrisa— también hay pandas rojos, creo que nunca he visto uno en vivo.

—¿Hay pandas rojos, papá? ¿En serio?— Shouyou se inclina en el borde de la mesa, como si quisiera ver mejor el mapa.

—Bueno, no son realmente como los osos panda. Son mucho más pequeños y viven mucho tiempo en los árboles— le explica Akaashi, mientras señala en el mapa adónde tienen que ir para ver a los pandas rojos— creo que te gustarán, Shouyou.

El niño se emociona y promete que acabará rápido para que puedan seguir de paseo. Bokuto tiene que recordarle que si no mastica bien se atorará y entonces el próximo paseo será seguramente a la enfermería o peor aún, al hospital.

Contra todo pronóstico, Shouyou obedece, incluso hace caso cuando le sugiere usar una servilleta para limpiarse. Para cuando están esperando la cuenta, Shouyou está de nuevo preguntando cómo son los pandas rojos y si acaso le dejarán tocar uno también.

Bokuto está más concentrado en cómo Akaashi llama al camarero con un ágil movimiento de su mano. Considera si ofrecerse a pagar la cuenta, pero está seguro que perderá esa discusión. Akaashi pagó también su entrada al zoológico, y aunque sólo fueron seiscientos yenes, Bokuto sigue sintiéndose como un abusador.

Está a punto de protestar, hacer un último intento, pero Akaashi sostiene el teléfono con ambas manos, colocándolo en posición horizontal. Le hace un gesto a su hijo, empinando la barbilla ligeramente. Shouyou parece reconocer al instante lo que quiere decir, pues se inclina hasta él, abrazándolo por el costado.

—¡Bokuto-san, mira a la cámara!— el niño parece de verdad preocupado porque la foto salga mal, así que protesta enseguida por su falta de entrega. Bokuto siente que le falta el aire por momentos y su mirada busca la de Akaashi.

Percibe duda en sus ojos, está seguro que si no hace algo rápido acabará por disculparse y no tomar la fotografía. Así que olvidándose de su propia integridad personal, de esas tonterías de poner distancia, toma a Shouyou por la cintura y lo sienta sobre su regazo.

—Ya está, ahora sí— susurra, más para sí mismo que para Akaashi, pero éste enfoca la cámara enseguida. Son instantes preciosos en los que Shouyou consigue mantenerse quieto entre sus brazos. Sostiene al niño con más firmeza de la necesaria, sobre todo considerando que desde esa posición no caerá al suelo a menos que él se levante de su asiento.

Akaashi toma varias fotos, o eso le parece, hasta que Shouyou empieza a removerse porque está impaciente por retomar el paseo. Para cuando llega el camarero con la cuenta, el niño ya está en pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa de manera compulsiva, como si con ese gesto consiguiera apresurar su marcha de la cafetería.

Bokuto intenta ignorar el gesto de Akaashi sacando su tarjeta de crédito. Por suerte la intranquilidad de Shouyou juega a su favor, pues tiene que entretener al niño hasta que su padre termina de pagar el almuerzo.

Sólo cuando están caminando hasta la salida, Akaashi retoma el tema otra vez.

—Te las pasaré luego— dice mientras guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón— las fotos. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlas— aclara al final y Bokuto simplemente asiente.

Agradece no poder explicarle a Akaashi todo lo que pasa por su cabeza en este instante, o quizás ese paseo en el zoológico terminaría abruptamente.

 

*

 

Shouyou queda encantado con los pandas rojos, le pide a Akaashi que tome muchas fotos y al final entre los dos tienen que convencerlo que si se quedan ahí más tiempo no podrán ver el resto del zoológico. Para su suerte, Shouyou es un niño obediente así que sólo se queja un par de veces antes de tomar la mano de su padre.

Mientras caminan por un vivero lleno de flores, Bokuto se queda rezagado un par de pasos atrás. Akaashi se toma su tiempo para enfocar su cámara hacia las flores, mientras Shouyou revolotea a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas. No presta tanta atención al contenido sino la forma en que Akaashi responde, con absoluta paciencia e incluso deja que Shouyou apriete el botón de la cámara en un par de fotos.

Son una hermosa familia. Y él está ahí compartiendo su domingo con ellos. La imaginaria voz de Kuroo en su cabeza sigue juzgándolo muchísimo.

—¿Papá qué es eso?

—Es algodón de azúcar— Akaashi sostiene a Shouyou de la mano, impidiendo así que el niño se acerque de más al puesto de chucherías que está justo a la salida del vivero.

—¿Está hecho de azúcar? ¿En serio? ¿Puedo probar uno?— Bokuto ya conoce lo suficiente a Shouyou para saber que no dejará el tema por la paz. Y también sabe que Akaashi no es fanático de darle a su hijo más chucherías de las necesarias.

—Ya almorzaste, Shouyou.

—Lo sé, pero no tuve postre. ¿Puedes comprarme uno, papá? ¡Quiero probarlo!— Shouyou señala de nuevo el algodón de azúcar, no se echa para atrás a pesar de la expresión tan seria de su padre.

—Es demasiado azúcar para ti, Shouyou— sentencia Akaashi, mientras intenta inútilmente que su hijo avance. Bokuto ve la expresión decidida del niño y se siente obligado a intervenir.

—Quizás podamos comerlo entre los tres como el almuerzo. Uno entero para ti solo es demasiado, Shouyou. Pero podemos compartir, si tu papá está de acuerdo— añade al final, porque aunque está seguro que el niño aceptará sus condiciones, no sabe si a Akaashi le haga gracia alguna. Lo primero que obtiene de él es un resoplido, seguido de una expresión resignada. Shouyou se da cuenta que su padre cederá porque sonríe muy satisfecho.

—Está bien, pero sólo uno y para compartir— dice al final, mientras se dirige al dependiente para pedirle un algodón de azúcar. Deja a Shouyou escoger el color, el niño se decanta por uno de color verde chillón, que sostiene con ambas manos sin poder disimular su emoción.

Shouyou aprueba el algodón de azúcar, le gusta tanto que Akaashi debe sostenerlo en un par de ocasiones para que no acabe devorándolo por su cuenta. Acaban sentándose en una banquita, Shouyou embelesado con su algodón de azúcar y Akaashi arrancando trocitos de tanto en tanto.

—Tenía años que no comía algodón de azúcar— Bokuto está en pie frente a ambos, con rastros de algodón de azúcar en los labios. Tiene el celular entre las manos, porque Kuroo está enviándole fotografías. Hay una en donde aparece Kenma cargando un tarro de palomitas que parece tan grande como su cabeza. Por un momento piensa si mostrarle la foto a Shouyou, pero tiene una mejor idea al ver a padre e hijo comiendo algodón de azúcar. Sonríe y activa la cámara del teléfono, sintiendo las mejillas arder por lo que está a punto de hacer.

—Les tomaré una foto, si no es problema…— susurra un poco indeciso al final. Pero la alegría de Shouyou opaca todo lo demás, incluso cualquier asomo de duda en el rostro de su padre. Akaashi asiente, colocando una mano alrededor del hombro de su hijo. Ambos le sonríen a la cámara, Shouyou con todos los dientes y Akaashi con un gesto más contenido.

Bokuto contiene la respiración y toma tres fotos seguidas, hasta que Shouyou empieza a removerse donde están sentados. Akaashi mueve una mano para sostener el algodón de azúcar y así impedir una tragedia.

—¿Y no podemos tomarnos una foto los tres?— la pregunta de Shouyou queda en el aire, mirando a los dos alternadamente. Por su tono es obvio que espera una respuesta rápida, los labios fruncidos y llenos de impaciencia.

—Claro que podemos— antes que Bokuto pueda siquiera pensar en una respuesta, Akaashi acepta la propuesta de Shouyou. Menos le queda tiempo para reaccionar, porque Akaashi sienta en sus piernas a Shouyou, para hacerle espacio en la banca— ¿Podemos usar de nuevo tu teléfono, Bokuto-san?

Él balbucea apenas una respuesta para dar su consentimiento, ni siquiera se opone cuando Akaashi toma la iniciativa y sostiene el teléfono. Lo extiende para enfocar la cámara de manera que los tres salgan en la foto. Bokuto sólo atina a sentarse junto a Akaashi, preguntándose si acaso aún recuerda cómo sonreír.

—¿Papá puedo tomar la foto yo?— no puede decir que la pregunta de Shouyou le sorprenda. Escucha la risa pausada de Akaashi y puede imaginarse lo que va a decir.

—Está bien. Ya sabes, toca el botón rojo— Shouyou se inclina lo suficiente para alcanzar la cámara y se da cuenta por el gesto de Akaashi que está resignándose a que la foto quede muy mal encuadrada.

No sabe por qué pero se queda con ese gesto y la sonrisa se cuelga de sus labios. Un par de segundos antes que Shouyou avise que está listo, siente la mano de Akaashi sobre su hombro. Es un roce firme y seguro, que lo acerca hacia él para lograr un mejor encuadre de la foto. Su cercanía es cálida, es en lo único que puede pensar mientras Shouyou toma varias fotos.

Por un instante se pregunta si acaso su evidente sonrojo se notará. Al menos las fotos están en su cámara así que puede borrar cualquier cosa comprometedora. O rogar porque Akaashi no le pida ninguna.

Aunque hay algo en la risa de Shouyou, que le dice que eso último no sucederá.

 

*

 

La última parada del paseo es la tienda de souvenirs. Justo cuando empieza a creer que la energía de Shouyou está agotándose, el niño le prueba lo contrario. No sabe bien de dónde saca fuerzas para correr por todas las partes de la tienda, señalándole a su padre cada cosa que encuentra interesante.

Bokuto se pregunta cuánto tiempo les tomará salir de ahí, porque ya queda menos de una hora para que cierren el zoológico.

—¿Papá podemos llevar este rompecabezas?— desde donde está no puede ver el diseño del rompecabezas, pero la caja que tiene Shouyou entre las manos le indica que no es precisamente pequeño.

Akaashi parece pensar lo mismo mientras examina la caja con seriedad, para después mirar de nuevo a su hijo.

—Son quinientas piezas, Shouyou. ¿No crees que es demasiado?— Akaashi enarca una ceja, pero el puchero de protesta no se hace esperar.

—Pero puedo hacerlo con Bokuto-san, y tú también puedes ayudarme…— tiene que concederle a Shouyou que es buen negociante. Es de los niños que no da su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, pero suele hacerlo con argumentos antes que con llanto o gritos.

—Supongo que podemos hacer espacio en la mesa de la biblioteca— luego de aceptar la compra, Akaashi recita un montón de reglas de las que seguramente Shouyou sólo escucha la mitad. Bokuto no dice nada, pero está seguro que acabará siendo él quien arme gran parte del rompecabezas. No arma ninguno desde su época escolar, supone que será divertido.

Escucha todavía la animada conversación entre Shouyou y su padre, mientras recorre con la vista las estanterías de la tienda. Bokuto debe llevar algo para Kuroo, aunque sea pequeño y de poca utilidad, como dos imanes para la nevera, uno con forma de grulla y otro con forma de gorila. Además decide llevarle una taza con el logo del zoológico y el estampado de un tigre, porque supone que a Kuroo le hará gracia. Escoge también un libro de colorear para Kenma, porque imagina que Yaku lo apreciará.

Está seguro que tiene todo lo que necesita cuando se topa con un estante repleto de peluches. Sopesa por un instante lo que tiene en la cesta y el dinero que le queda, pero acaba por echar el peluche también, para aproximarse hasta la caja.

—¿Bokuto-san también vas a llevarte ese peluche?— Shouyou se balancea sobre los talones, inspeccionando con curiosidad todo lo que está en la bolsa de compras.

Bokuto sonríe mientras saca el panda rojo de peluche, extendiéndolo hacia el niño. Sabe que Shouyou lleva un rompecabezas, un libro de colorear con sus crayones y un pijama; pero sorprendentemente ni un solo peluche. No podía desperdiciar semejante oportunidad.

—Bueno, en realidad esto es para ti Shouyou. Espero que te guste— Shouyou detiene el paso, mirando con sorpresa el peluche que está frente a él. Abre mucho los ojos, sin acabar de creérselo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es para mí? ¡Para mí!— exclama al final, tomando el panda rojo entre sus manos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Cómo se dice, Shouyou?— Akaashi coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. En parte para llamar su atención y seguro que también para impedir que salga corriendo de emoción y se pierda de vista entre la multitud que va aproximándose a la salida del zoológico.

—¡Gracias, Bokuto-san! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Dormirá conmigo y Totoro!— que Shouyou mencione a su peluche favorito es la mejor señal que acertó con el regalo. La sonrisa satisfecha se pierde un poco al encontrar la mirada de Akaashi, quien parece demasiado serio por instantes.

Siente el estómago encogerse de aprehensión y lo único que consigue es balbucear unas torpes disculpas.

—Lo siento, sólo creí que… quería obsequiarle algo a Shouyou. Pensé que sería buena idea un peluche porque…

—No era necesario que te molestaras con eso, Bokuto-san. Pero…— Akaashi baja la mirada, humedece sus labios y hay un rastro de duda en su expresión que pocas veces lo acompaña. Bokuto no nota el paquete extra que lleva hasta que lo extiende hacia él— supongo que así estamos a mano.

Tarda unos cinco segundos en procesar que el paquete realmente es para él. Lo toma con una mano, mientras que con la otra desvela el contenido. Cuando observa la camiseta con aquel estampado de un búho real, no sabe bien qué decir. No es fácil dejarlo sin palabras de pura sorpresa, pero Akaashi consigue desarmarlo con aquel gesto tan espontáneo.

—¡Pero… pero es…!

—Era el último que quedaba, espero que te guste… y que sea tu talla— comenta al final, con labios apretados, conteniendo una visible ansiedad. El primero instinto de Bokuto es abrazar con fuerza la camiseta, estrujándola contra su pecho.

—Pero de verdad no era necesario que…

—Por supuesto que sí. Estás usando tu día libre para venir con nosotros al zoológico. En verdad lo aprecio mucho— no es la sonrisa de Akaashi sino sus palabras lo que paralizan a Bokuto. Siente la garganta seca y que un momento a otro todo empezará a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Tiene miedo que en un arranque de sinceridad diga cosas de las que después se arrepentirá. Cosas que probablemente le hagan perder su trabajo.

Para su suerte, Shouyou les interrumpe, corriendo a su alrededor como una bolita de energía inagotable. Es el recordatorio que deben echarse andar hacia la salida otra vez.

Bokuto guarda con cuidado la camiseta dentro de la bolsa, sosteniéndola con fuerza junto con el resto de las compras.

Su corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero intenta disimularlo lo más que puede mientras Shouyou se prende de su brazo también, haciéndolo avanzar.

 

*

 

Por supuesto que Akaashi, como buen anfitrión, propone dejarlo en su casa al salir del zoológico. Bokuto insiste un par de veces en que con acercarlo a una parada del metro es más que suficiente. Pero Akaashi no da su brazo a torcer hasta que él se rinde a su petición.

Shouyou está bastante conforme, porque pregunta varias veces si acaso pueden bajarse a visitar a Kenma un momento. Antes que su padre pueda decir nada, Bokuto interviene para prevenir una discusión.

—Lo que pasa es que Kenma está fuera de casa ahora. Su padre y Kuroo lo llevaron también de paseo. Pero le mandaré tus saludos, le contaré todo lo que hicimos hoy en el zoológico— comenta con una sonrisa, aunque Shouyou no parece muy satisfecho con la negativa.

—No te preocupes, Shouyou. Podemos hablar con el padre de Kenma para que puedan verse pronto— Akaashi matiza la situación bastante rápido, mientras Bokuto anota mentalmente consultar con Yaku lo antes posible. Aunque no cree que haya problema, su vecino está encantado con que Kenma haga amigos por su cuenta y que se sienta cómodo saliendo fuera de casa— pero recuerda que debes terminar todas tus tareas, Bokuto-san me tendrá al tanto si eso no sucede.

Él tose apenas lo involucran en el problema, pero no hace más que asentir a las palabras de Akaashi.

Al final Shouyou acepta, un poco a regañadientes, pero se distrae mirando el panorama. Cuando llegan a Nerima está prácticamente pegado a la ventana, a pesar de las infinitas advertencias de su padre para que por favor se siente bien o podrá hacerse daño con el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí, Bokuto-san?— la pregunta llega cuando están justo a un par de cuadras de su casa. Akaashi no parece particularmente curioso, pero Bokuto ya le conoce suficiente para saber que no hace cuestionamientos al azar. O que no pierde el tiempo preguntando cosas que no desea saber.

—Unos cuatro años, más o menos, vivo con mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos cuando estábamos en el instituto y nos independizamos juntos, fuimos a la misma universidad. Ahora vivimos aquí porque Kuroo trabaja en un gimnasio que le queda a unas cuantas cuadras— termina la frase con una sonrisa pero se siente un poco culpable porque en realidad no está contando toda la historia. Hace tiempo que no piensa en el pasado pero no cree que sea un buen ejemplo para Shouyou saber que abandonó la universidad a mitad de la carrera.

Tampoco cree que sea una buena referencia para Akaashi, y que así piense que es un vago que apenas hace nada con su vida. Excepto cuidar niños, que por suerte sí se le da bastante bien.

No tiene que seguir pensando aquello, porque justo llegan a su cuadra y le indica a Akaashi dónde estacionarse. Le señala el edificio donde vive con una sonrisa, mientras se gira hacia el asiento trasero del coche, para despedirse de Shouyou.

—Nos vemos mañana, Shouyou. Pasaré por ti a la escuela y como siempre espero que Oikawa-san me cuente que te portaste muy bien en clase— no termina la frase cuando ya el niño está agitando la manita para despedirse de él con entusiasmo. No se le escapa el detalle del peluche, que está sobre su regazo.

—¡Hasta mañana, Bokuto-san! ¡Saluda a Kenma, por favor!

—Lo haré, lo prometo— para cuando regresa a su asiento, tiene la mano en el cierre del cinturón. Una parte de él le gustaría irse de ahí corriendo, dar un portazo a la puerta y evitar la mirada de Akaashi para no meter la pata. Pero ya no tiene ocho años y no puede salir huyendo cuando se encuentra en una encrucijada. Así que hace un esfuerzo y sonríe lo mejor que puede— gracias por todo. Nos vemos durante la semana, me aseguraré que todas las tareas estén en orden, como siempre— la información sale sola de sus labios, en un esfuerzo porque suene natural.

—Gracias a ti…— por un instante cree que es lo único que dirá, pero entonces siente la mano de Akaashi sobre su hombro. Es un gesto firme pero que apenas dura unos instantes, una señal de despedida que deja a Bokuto sin respiración— que tengas buenas noches.

Bokuto no encuentra palabras para despedirse, tan sólo atina a pronunciar la sonrisa y bajar del coche. Akaashi baja ambas ventanas, agitando una mano en el aire, Shouyou imita perfectamente a su padre desde el asiento de atrás.

Apenas puede devolverles el gesto, elevando con torpeza su mano. Aún siente el corazón en la garganta cuando les da la espalda, buscando con la mano temblorosa las llaves de su apartamento.

 

*

 

Bokuto aún sigue pensando en el paseo al zoológico una semana más tarde, en medio de la habitación de Shouyou. Está rodeado de apuntes de inglés y montón de recortes sobre la mesa. Ese día es la primera vez que el niño trae a uno de sus compañeros de clase a casa. Es una asignación por parejas, tienen que aprender e ilustrar un vocabulario para mostrárselo al resto de la clase mañana. Kageyama Tobio parece un buen niño, va de la mano de Shouyou a todos lados mientras éste le muestra cada esquina de su habitación y se queda quieto mientras él les explica a ambos cómo hacer la tarea.

El único problema es que Kageyama parece frustrarse fácilmente cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere.

—Sólo estás colocando una pe en _apple_ , Tobio. Recuerda que son dos.

—¡Siempre lo olvido! Por eso no me gusta estudiar inglés, Bokuto-san…— tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse por el enorme puchero que hace el niño.

—¡Ya terminé, Bokuto-san!— Shouyou le muestra con mucho orgullo su cuaderno terminado, casi cayendo encima de Tobio en el proceso. Los niños empiezan a discutir sobre quién pisó a quién primero y Bokuto tiene que pedirles que por favor se sienten un momento antes que acaben por tirar todo lo que está en el escritorio.

Revisa con cuidado la tarea de Shouyou, a simple vista todo parece en orden porque las figuras están recortadas con mucho empeño. Pero cuando mira los significados de cada cosa no puede evitar arrugar las cejas. Escucha una exclamación de Shouyou, seguro muy atento a su expresión.

—Shouyou, ¿no dijimos que _strawberry_ era fresa? ¿Por qué entonces está debajo de una manzana? ¡Y pusiste el dibujo de la manzana debajo de la palabra _pineapple_! ¡Eso es piña!— Shouyou responde con un pucherito de frustración, antes de tomar el cuaderno entre sus manos de vuelta. Tobio lo mira sin disimulada alegría, contento de no ser el único con dificultad para hacer la tarea.

—¡No te rías de mí, Tobio!— exclama Shouyou, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su compañero.

—¡Eso duele Shouyou!

—¡Niños! ¡No se peleen!— por suerte se pone en medio de ambos, antes que suceda una tragedia. Su grito es lo bastante firme para que ambos vuelvan a poner atención a los cuadernos y recortes. Bokuto suspira, aprovechándose del repentino silencio para tomar un trago de su botella de agua.

Sabe que llegará ese día tarde a casa, porque aún después que los niños terminen la tarea de inglés, falta para que los padres de Tobio vengan por él. Se da cuenta de lo tarde que es porque Akaashi llega de la oficina y Tobio aún sigue en casa. Se saludan sólo por unos minutos, pues él tiene que vigilar a los niños que están jugando en el patio y al parecer Akaashi tiene que darse un rápido baño porque tiene un compromiso muy importante.

Sopesa decirle a Akaashi que no tiene problema en quedarse con Shouyou hasta que se duerma si es que él volverá muy tarde. Pero lo ve tan apurado que tan sólo alcanza a saludarlo y ver cómo va prácticamente corriendo escaleras arriba. 

Cuando vuelve al patio, le toma casi veinte minutos convencer a los niños que es mejor descansar ahora o Tobio volverá a casa hecho tal desastre que sus padres quizás no le den permiso de volver aquí. Eso parece convencerlos lo suficiente para detenerse y seguirlo hasta la cocina, donde él y Noya les sirven leche fresca y galletas con mermelada.

Los niños devoran las galletas y ya están pidiendo una segunda ronda cuando suena el timbre. Shouyou sale disparado a la puerta, convencidísimo que son los padres de Tobio. El interesado es más reticente a dejar a la mitad su vaso de leche, pero al final echa a andar detrás de Shouyou. Bokuto se apresura, dispuesto a abrir personalmente la puerta a los padres del niño y que no crean que no existen los adultos responsables en esa casa.

Para su suerte siempre puede contar con que Asahi estará ahí para recibir a cualquiera que llame a la puerta. Pero ahí no están los padres de Tobio, reconoce a la mujer que lo entrevistó meses atrás, cuando llegó a aquella oficina tan lleno de dudas y sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Shirofuku Yukie.

Ella también lo reconoce, saludándolo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa perfecta.

—¡Yukie-san! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?— Shouyou revolotea alrededor de ella, lleno de su usual energía. Bokuto no pasa por alto que la recién llegada está impecablemente vestida, con un traje rojo y unos zapatos de tacón. Duda muchísimo que esté allí para jugar con Shouyou.

—Hoy no, Shouyou. Pero vendré un fin de semana para que juguemos todo el día. ¿Cómo te estás portando? Espero que no le estés dando muchos problemas a Bokuto-san— sonríe, tirando de sus mejillas. Tobio se queda un poquito más atrás, pero Bokuto reconoce el torpe saludo en la voz infantil, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

—Shouyou se está portando bien, está terminando todas sus tareas a tiempo— interviene, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Shouyou. El niño está satisfecho con esa respuesta y le arranca a Shirofuku otra promesa de que irán juntos al parque. También le presenta a Tobio con entusiasmo y hasta le habla de la ‘terrible’ tarea de inglés que tienen para el día de mañana.

Bokuto no está participando activamente en la conversación, por lo que es el primero en escuchar los pasos bajando la escalera. Que Akaashi esté vestido de esmoquin le corta la respiración de manera automática, pero cuando relaciona su vestimenta con la presencia de Shirofuku es como si estuviera parado sobre arenas movedizas.

—No se hace esperar a una dama, ese no es un ejemplo para Shouyou— ella le riñe pero en realidad está sonriendo. Bokuto no tiene cómo reaccionar porque Akaashi se apresura hasta la entrada, yendo a su encuentro— sobre todo porque te dije que podía tomar un taxi y encontrarnos en el hotel, pero tú insististe.

—No podía permitir que llegaras sola, eso sí sería un mal ejemplo para Shouyou— Akaashi muestra todos los dientes al sonreír y Shirofuku frunce la nariz. Es un gesto cómplice, muy simple pero que a Bokuto le gustaría no presenciar en lo absoluto.

Shouyou pregunta algo sobre modales y Akaashi se ríe, revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo. En realidad los siguientes cinco minutos no los registra, pues está más concentrado en la mirada de Akaashi, en la serenidad que aparenta y se pregunta qué tanto se debe a la presencia de Shirofuku en casa. Tiene la misma sensación que aquella primera entrevista, en esa enorme e impecable oficina. Que está completamente fuera de lugar.

—Volveré tarde hoy, Shouyou. Así que por favor no te quedes despierto esperándome. Nos veremos mañana— Akaashi se despide de Shouyou con una sonrisa. Después le recuerda a Tobio que puede volver a casa cuantas veces quiera y que lamenta no quedarse un rato más para conocer a sus padres. Bokuto sabe que es mala idea, pero no aparta la vista cuando él le ofrece el brazo a Shirofuku, para que caminen juntos a la puerta.

Akaashi también le regala a él una sonrisa de despedida, pero apenas lo nota. Está demasiado ocupado viendo cómo Shirofuku encaja perfectamente de su brazo. Es un cuadro perfecto.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bokuto-san.

Para cuando la puerta se cierra, Bokuto siente como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago. Aturdido, apenas escucha las risas de Shouyou, anunciando que mejor se ponen a ver un rato televisión mientras esperan a los padres de Tobio.

Bokuto los sigue, más que nada para no quedarse ahí parado frente a la puerta, recogiendo sus propias ilusiones rotas.

Mientras va detrás de los niños, tiene aún en su cabeza las miradas cómplices de Akaashi y Shirofuku. Hay un característico cosquilleo que crece en la boca de su estómago. Lo reconoce, a pesar que hace mucho tiempo no lo sentía. Es esa sensación de ser un completo iluso. Es idéntica a la que tuvo años atrás, en su época universitaria, cuando escuchó de boca de aquel doctor que su lesión no le permitiría jugar voleibol de nuevo.

Tantos años después, sigue siendo el mismo ingenuo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para sorpresa de nadie, el [zoológico](https://www.tokyo-zoo.net/english/ueno/index.html) al que va la familia feliz existe, de hecho es el más antiguo de Japón. Tienen un adorable [mapa](https://www.tokyo-zoo.net/english/ueno/img/map_ueno_english.pdf) que usé para guiarme mientras escribía al recorrido. Los 600 yenes de la entrada equivalen a unos $5.50 dólares, así que en realidad Akaashi no gastó demasiado pero eso no evitó que Bokuto muriese de pena.  
> Notas aparte, muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que ahora no quieran demandarme por haberle roto un poco el corazón a Bokuto al final del capítulo. ¡Se los devolveré intacto (o no) el próximo miércoles!


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por un segundo pensé que mi módem no dejaría subir el capítulo, pero aquí está. Un poco como el anterior, casi todas las escenas transcurren en pocos días. Lo que significa que Bokuaka y Shouyou ocupan casi todo el capítulo, como debe ser.

Shirofuku sí que cumple su promesa, visita a Shouyou durante el fin de semana e incluso lo lleva al acuario y al cine. El niño le cuenta a Bokuto todo lo sucedido con mucho detalle, aunque a él no le queda claro si acaso Shirofuku llevó a Shouyou por su cuenta o si también les acompañó Akaashi.

Bokuto se repite a sí mismo que no tiene por qué torturarse pensando en lo mismo. Son cosas que escapan a su control y lo único que debe preocuparle es el bienestar de Shouyou, además de sus estudios. Para eso fue contratado, no para pensar en la vida privada de su jefe.

Está con Shouyou en la biblioteca, pues el niño lo convenció de seguir armando el rompecabezas que compraron en el zoológico apenas terminen la tarea. Así que no es extraño que ese día Shouyou esté muy concentrado en terminar sus deberes. Como no parece necesitar su ayuda por el momento, Bokuto decide ir por algo de beber a la cocina. A esa hora Asahi y Noya están fuera, haciendo unas compras, así que la casa está más solitaria que de costumbre.

O eso es lo que cree, pues apenas llega a su destino se encuentra con Futakuchi quien está sentado tranquilamente en la mesa circular de la cocina. Tiene una taza humeante de café entre las manos, mientras revisa su teléfono minuciosamente.

—¿Ya te cansaste de sumar y restar?— le saluda con su particular tono irónico, ese al que ya está acostumbrado pero que en este momento particular le resulta más molesto. Ese día no tiene demasiada paciencia, por lo que responde chasqueando la lengua mientras abre la nevera.

Tiene tantas opciones que al final decide servirse simplemente agua. Llena el vaso hasta el tope y entonces nota que Futakuchi sigue hablando. Le toma un instante reconocer que efectivamente está hablando con él.

—…Es que en serio, la gente ya no tiene buen gusto para nada. ¿Tú crees que este tipo de decoraciones sirven para una fiesta de bodas?— él le extiende el teléfono, para que pueda ver las fotos. Bokuto contempla unas flores muy llamativas que ha visto en otras ocasiones, pero cuyo nombre desconoce. Aunque le parece algo no tan sobrio para una ceremonia así, no sabe si esa es la respuesta que Futakuchi espera— ¡Puedes decirlo! ¡Son horribles! Menos mal que Yukie-san me pidió una opinión antes de contratar a ese florista de pacotilla para su boda. A saber cuántos yenes le quiere cobrar por esa porquería de arreglo.

Tarda en procesar sus palabras, por un momento cree que oyó mal, pero la vida nunca es tan buena con él. Futakuchi tiene que estar refiriéndose a Shirofuku. ¿De quién más podría estar hablando?

—¿Shirofuku-san se va a casar?— pregunta sin filtro alguno, sintiendo el vaso de agua temblar entre sus manos.

—Sí, claro. ¿Es que no lo sabías?— responde con naturalidad, no parece estar metiéndose con él. Bokuto siente un nudo en la garganta y tiene la mente en blanco— claro que aún faltan muchos meses, apenas están comenzando a contratar al decorador y esas cosas, por eso me están pidiendo opinión. ¡Y menos mal! ¡O será un completo desastre!

—No, realmente no sabía que Akaashi-san, quiero decir…— nota que la expresión de Futakuchi cambia completamente cuando menciona a Akaashi. Frunce el ceño sin disimulo y lo mira de manera inquisitiva. Bokuto siente que acaba de delatarse y que Futakuchi se reirá en su cara por haber sido tan estúpido de enamorarse de su jefe comprometido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¿Estás pensando que Yukie-san y Akaashi…?— entonces sí se ríe, pero no es una burla maliciosa, es una risa más bien despreocupada. Futakuchi apoya los codos sobre la mesa, conteniendo sus carcajadas lo mejor que puede mientras niega con la cabeza— ¡No! Ella está comprometida con Konoha-san, son novios desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿De verdad creías que ella y Akaashi estaban saliendo?

Siente las mejillas arder, no sabe por qué Futakuchi sigue riéndose como un desquiciado. ¡Tampoco es una idea tan descabellada! Sólo ha visto a Konoha-san un par de ocasiones, pero no vio a Shirofuku de su brazo, vestida tan elegante como hace un par de noches atrás. ¡Cualquiera se confundiría!

—¡Sí! ¡Eso pensé…! Quiero decir, en estos días se fueron juntos a una cena. Yo pensé que… quiero decir… Akaashi-san es un hombre joven y…— tiene que morderse la lengua para no decir algo tan comprometedor como ‘atractivo’. Pero por la mirada de Futakuchi, se da cuenta que tampoco es necesario. Definitivamente la vida no le da ningún respiro.

—Sí, supongo que cualquiera pudo haberse confundido. Pero…— su gesto malicioso no le da buena espina. Bokuto siente un remolino de ansiedad en la boca de su estómago y por un instante está tentado a regresar lo más rápido que puede a la biblioteca— si quieres que te diga un secreto, Shirofuku no es en lo absoluto su tipo. Akaashi-san tiene… otros gustos.

Bokuto separa sus labios, pero las palabras nunca salen de su garganta cuando se da cuenta que no tiene idea qué decir. No sabe qué le sorprende más, si Futakuchi usando por fin honoríficos para Akaashi o el tono malintencionado de sus palabras.

 _Otros gustos._ Hizo énfasis en eso último de manera tan premeditada que Bokuto presiente que se está burlando de él. Porque parece como si le estuviera diciendo que Akaashi no sólo no le interesa Shirofuku, sino ninguna mujer. Pero eso no tiene sentido alguno. Eso es imposible y sólo se trata de Futakuchi metiéndose con él.

Por suerte aquel silencio tan incómodo se acaba cuando Aone aparece en el umbral de la cocina. Como siempre, está vestido muy formal, de saco y corbata. A Bokuto sigue intimidándolo como el primer día, a pesar de haberlo visto decenas de veces ser paciente y dedicado con Shouyou. De todas formas con esa apariencia podría partirle el cuello a alguien sin mayor esfuerzo.

Aone le saluda con un silencioso asentimiento y Bokuto aprovecha el momento para relajarse, o al menos pretender que lo hace.

—¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Menos mal, pensé que nunca llegarías!— Futakuchi sonríe y se levanta de la mesa. Sabe que Aone y él comparten piso, así que no es la primera vez que se van juntos desde casa de Akaashi— ahora vámonos antes que Shouyou te encuentre y nos tome una hora volver a casa.

—Es tarde para eso…— Aone alza su mano izquierda con resignación. Bokuto tarda en notar que tiene el dorso de la mano y parte del brazo lleno de osos de peluche. Reconocería esos sellos de Shouyou donde fuera, lleva usándolos toda la semana. No puede evitar sonreír, en especial cuando ve la expresión afectada de Futakuchi.

—Vamos a casa, antes que me ataquen a mí también— Futakuchi finge empujar a Aone, ambos murmurando una despedida para él. Justo antes de avanzar hacia el pasillo con su compañero, Futakuchi se gira, mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Sigue con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de antes y Bokuto vuelve a sentirse acorralado— ¿Me lavas la taza, Bokuto-kun? ¡Te debo una!

Ambos se marchan por la puerta principal, aún puede escuchar la voz de Futakuchi resonar en sus oídos cuando queda solo en la cocina. Sus palabras cargadas de doble sentido empiezan a darle dolor de cabeza.

 _Otros gustos._ Esa insinuación sólo puede interpretarse de una manera. ¿O lo está soñando?

 

*

 

Bokuto no consigue quitarse esa conversación con Futakuchi de la cabeza. Decide no contársela a Kuroo para evitar que su mejor amigo le dé un sermón más que merecido. Pero el problema de no comentarlo con nadie es que vuelve una y otra vez sobre las mismas palabras. Sigue carcomiéndose por dentro porque no termina de convencerse a sí mismo que todo es una broma.

Lo peor de todo es que Futakuchi no volverá a velar por el jardín hasta la próxima semana. Preguntarle a Aone por él tampoco le parece buena idea, sonaría demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Bokuto-san, puedes llevar mi maleta por favor? Sólo esta vez, lo prometo…— Shouyou camina a su lado, va cabizbajo y sin su alegría habitual. Bokuto lo mira con detenimiento y coloca una mano en su hombro, lo primero que se le ocurre es que está teniendo otra vez problemas con sus compañeros de clase.

—¿Pasa algo Shouyou? Estás muy callado desde que saliste de la escuela. ¿Te están molestando tus compañeros otra vez? Porque si es así vamos a hablar con Oikawa-san, eso no puede seguir pasando— comenta sin disimular su molestia, pero Shouyou niega con la cabeza casi enseguida.

El niño detiene el paso y deja la maleta en el suelo. Aún faltan varias cuadras de camino, pero es evidente que algo anda mal y no puede esperar hasta que lleguen a su destino. Cuando se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de Shouyou, se da cuenta lo pálido que está. Su primer instinto es tocarle la frente, pero no parece tener fiebre. Al contrario, está bastante más frío de lo normal.

—Me duele la pancita…— Shouyou se lleva una mano al estómago, apretando los labios— me duele desde el recreo, es que comí muy rápido. Pensé que se pasaría…

—Vamos, llegaremos a casa rápido y buscaremos una medicina para que te sientas mejor. Ven aquí…— Bokuto se echa la maleta de Shouyou en un brazo y después lo carga a él, acomodándolo contra su pecho para que el niño descanse un poco. Lo ideal sería si en este momento pasase un taxi que los llevara hasta casa, pero por esta zona no pasan con tanta frecuencia.

No le molesta hacer las últimas cuadras a pie, pero está en la disyuntiva de acelerar el paso para llegar rápido o ir lento para que Shouyou no se sienta aún peor con tanto movimiento.

Al final se decide por lo primero, ir despacio para que Shouyou vaya lo más cómodo posible entre sus brazos. Siente su respiración entrecortada y algunos gemidos de protesta de tanto en tanto. Pero ya les falta una cuadra, así que en unos cuantos minutos estará en su habitación mientras buscan en el botiquín algo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Me duele mucho, Bokuto-san…— se queja Shouyou por enésima vez, se remueve algo entre sus brazos, como si quisiera zafarse de él. Lo sostiene con firmeza para que no se caiga, eso sería lo último que puede sucederles ahora.

—Ya sé, pero vamos a llegar pronto, te lo prometo— le asegura, dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

—No, Bokuto-san, me siento muy mal…— Shouyou balbucea otras frases que no alcanza a entender. Bokuto observa la palidez verdosa en las mejillas de Shouyou, reconoce todos los signos porque no es la primera vez que ve un niño enfermo. Sabe lo que está a punto de suceder pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, está en una acera, en medio de una zona residencial sin nadie que lo auxilie.

Sólo escucha el espasmo y cierra los ojos, con la certeza que toda su camisa acaba de arruinarse.

 

*

 

Su ropa es una pérdida total gracias al vómito de Shouyou, así que cuando llegan a casa no tiene más remedio que aceptar de Asahi una muda completa. Gracias a que éste y Noya toman el control de la situación, tiene tiempo para darse una rápida ducha y quedar limpio otra vez.

Guarda su ropa en una bolsa de plástico, pues duda por un momento si echarla directamente a la basura. Primero sube hasta la habitación de Shouyou para enterarse cómo está el niño.

Parece que ahora sí tiene fiebre, Noya le cuenta que acaban de tomarle la temperatura mientras Asahi está revisando su teléfono de manera compulsiva.

—¡Tenemos que llamar a su pediatra, él sabrá qué hacer!— Asahi se mueve por toda la habitación, visiblemente nervioso mientras Noya intenta calmarlo sin mayor éxito.

Bokuto aprovecha el momento para acercarse hasta la cama de Shouyou. Coloca la mano sobre su frente, está ardiendo y tiene los ojos muy cerrados. Se siente impotente de verlo así, nunca es agradable ver a niños enfermos y mucho menos si se trata de uno tan alegre como Shouyou.

—Bokuto-san, lo siento…— por un instante no entiende bien lo que está diciendo Shouyou. Luego suspira y toma una de sus manitas, que también está tan caliente como su frente.

—Te pondrás bien pronto, Shouyou. Llamaremos al doctor…— afirma mientras escucha a sus espaldas la voz de Asahi. Sólo presta atención a la mitad de lo que dice, se entera de cómo están las cosas cuando éste cierra el teléfono.

—Sugawara-san vendrá de inmediato. Técnicamente a esta hora ya no está en su consultorio. Pero le dije que era grave, es la primera vez que veo a Shouyou tan enfermo…— Asahi sigue siendo un mar de nervios, pero por ahora Noya parece más contenido y le da un par de palmaditas de consuelo, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Suga-san ha sido su pediatra desde que era un bebé! Si viene a verlo seguro le pondrá remedio. ¡No hay que preocuparse! ¡Shouyou estará como nuevo!— exclama con muchos ánimos. Sin embargo hasta la despreocupada expresión tan habitual en Noya se ensombrece al contemplar a Shouyou postrado en su cama.

El niño se remueve, quizás comentando nada en particular, pero sabe que sigue algo consciente porque su manita se aferra con fuerza a la suya.

Justo cuando Asahi murmura algo de ponerle paños frescos en la frente mientras llega el pediatra, Bokuto se da cuenta que con todo el nerviosismo hay algo que están pasando por alto. Y se siente muy estúpido por haberse preocupado por el doctor antes que pensar en lo obvio.

—Tenemos que avisarle a Akaashi— el nombre sale de sus labios automáticamente, sin honoríficos y con un tono urgente. Aprieta los labios cuando siente sobre él las miradas de Asahi y Noya. Vuelve la vista hacia Shouyou, aún sin demasiado color en sus mejillas— yo lo llamaré.

 

*

 

Akaashi llega a casa justo diez minutos después que el pediatra de Shouyou. Vino manejando él mismo, quizás cargado por la culpa de no haberle tomado la llamada a la primera. Presa de la angustia, Bokuto apenas recuerda la mitad de la conversación, pero lleva grabado a fuego la voz rota de Akaashi cuando le avisó que iría a casa inmediatamente.

Por suerte el pediatra ya está ahí junto a Shouyou, examinándolo con detenimiento y no tardará en orientarlos sobre qué hacer. A Bokuto a simple vista no le parece un virus que amerite internarlo en un hospital, pero hay algo desesperado en la expresión de Akaashi que le impide dejarlo solo con el doctor.

Se queda ahí a su lado sin decir nada, ambos de pie junto a la cama de Shouyou.

—No se preocupe, Akaashi-san. Le aseguro que no es tan grave como parece, ni será necesario que lo llevemos al hospital. Pero sí tendrá que comprar estas medicinas…— Sugawara les dedica a ambos una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Es bastante joven, o al menos eso aparenta, pero es muy firme al hablar y gracias a eso la expresión de Akaashi cambia poco a poco. Ambos prestan mucha atención sobre las medicinas, cada cuánto tiempo deben administrarlas y que seguramente Shouyou pasará una mala noche pero que el virus debe empezar a remitir pasadas las cuarenta y ocho horas.

Dos días. A simple vista no parece mucho pero es demasiado tiempo para un niño.

Sugawara aprueba la idea de los paños de agua fría en la frente como un método complementario contra la fiebre. Bokuto al menos no se siente como un completo inútil cuando cambia un paño justo cuando Akaashi está tomando nota de las medicinas y agradeciendo por enésima vez a Sugawara el haber venido.

—De verdad que no fue nada. Esta tarde no tenía consulta y sabes que quiero mucho a Shouyou, no iba a desentenderme de uno de mis mejores pacientes— Sugawara también se inclina para tomar la manita de Shouyou a pesar que esté semiconsciente. Akaashi le acompaña para salir de la habitación, aunque se detiene un instante en el umbral de la puerta.

Sus miradas se cruzan y Bokuto no duda ni por un momento qué está pasando por su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, me quedaré con Shouyou un momento. No es problema— asiente con una media sonrisa. Akaashi sólo responde con un asentimiento, pero su expresión se suaviza un poco y de momento eso es suficiente.

Escucha a Shouyou murmurar algo, así que se acerca a cambiarle otra vez el paño de la frente. El niño se remueve en la cama, quitándose un poco más las sábanas, quizás sintiéndose demasiado acalorado.

—Tranquilo, Shouyou. Vas a estar bien.

 

*

 

No se da cuenta de la hora que es hasta que Kuroo lo llama para preguntar si todo está bien. Son casi las once de la noche y ya no coordina bien sus pensamientos, por lo que al principio cree que no le ha explicado bien a Kuroo sus razones para seguir en casa de Shouyou. Luego se da cuenta que el silencio al otro lado de la línea no es precisamente de incomprensión. Allá en Nerima, su mejor amigo está juzgándolo sin parar.

Una parte de él quiere decirle que volverá a casa en un rato, pero Shouyou sigue con mucha fiebre y no se le ha pasado irse de casa en esas circunstancias. Sabe que si vuelve a casa tampoco podrá dormir, su mente demasiado ocupada pensando en qué será de Shouyou. O de Akaashi, porque no puede negar que le parte el alma verlo así.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces Bokuto. Espero que el mocoso se recupere, no quiero ser yo quien le diga a Kenma que está muy enfermo— Kuroo se despide con tono de resignación más que aceptación. Pero Bokuto decide ignorarlo y se concentra en preparar aquel té para Akaashi.

Asahi y Noya también siguen despiertos, aunque ninguno de los dos cuestiona abiertamente su presencia allí a pesar de la hora que es. Tampoco se oponen cuando él se ofrece a llevar el té a la habitación, lo cual le hace olvidar por un instante que Kuroo tendrá todo un discurso preparado para cuando vuelva a casa.

No le sorprende encontrarse con Akaashi en la misma posición, pero sí se alegra de ver que Shouyou está despierto. Recuerda que debe ser hora de su medicina y que por eso está reclinado sobre el colchón, apoyándose en una almohada. Padre e hijo le miran, Bokuto sintiendo por enésima vez que está invadiendo su espacio.

Pero esa sensación se disipa cuando el niño sonríe. O al menos simula una sonrisa, pues luce aún muy cansado.

—Bokuto-san… ¿sigues aquí?— por suerte la pregunta la hace Shouyou en lugar de su padre. Así que asiente con mucha menos culpa que antes, acercándose lo suficiente para dejarle a Akaashi su taza de té. Por instinto apoya una mano sobre su hombro y sonríe.

—Como imagino que Shouyou ya tomó su medicina, esto es para ti. Te hará bien— se muerde los labios para no decir que apenas probó algo en la cena, pues no quiere que Shouyou se preocupe por su padre.

—Ya es tarde, deben ser pasadas las once de la noche…— está dándole la espalda a Akaashi, arreglando la almohada de Shouyou para que pueda recostarse otra vez, pero puede percibir su expresión inconforme— Bokuto-san, tendría que al menos pedirte un taxi. Lo pagaré, no es justo que…

—¿Ya te vas a ir?— si en algún momento dudó si prolongar su estancia ahí, la voz lastimera de Shouyou decide todo.

—No. Por supuesto que no, me quedaré hasta que te pongas bien. Lo prometo, no voy a dejarte solo. Ni tampoco a tu papá— no sabe para qué hace esa última afirmación, pero agradece aún estar espaldas a Akaashi, pues siente todo el rostro arder.

La verdadera sorpresa llega al no escuchar protesta alguna de parte de Akaashi. Cuando por fin obtiene valor suficiente para ladearse y buscarlo con la mirada, comprueba que está con la taza de té entre las manos, bebiéndola despacio. Se anota un triunfo y no puede evitar sonreír, a pesar de prácticamente haberse comprometido a pasar la noche allí.

Escucha apenas un agradecimiento vago de parte de Akaashi, sus miradas nunca se encuentran pero Bokuto siente un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Se quedará ahí toda la noche, velando el sueño de Shouyou y del bienestar de Akaashi. Sabe que debería sentirse culpable y muy patético, pero en el fondo, no le importa en lo más mínimo.

 

*

 

Bokuto está acostumbrado a trasnochar. En su adolescencia, cuando formaba parte del equipo de voleibol de su escuela solía quedarse hasta tarde para entrenar por su cuenta. El mismo patrón se repitió para sus años universitarios, así que tiene varios trucos para mantenerse despierto a mitad de la noche.

Las enfermedades de los niños tampoco le resultan ajenas, pues recuerda perfectamente que le echó una mano a los Yamamoto cuando una Akane recién nacida padecía de cólicos. O aquella ocasión en que Kenma pescó sarampión y tanto él como Kuroo decidieron ayudar a Yaku para que no tuviese que faltar al trabajo tanto tiempo.

Por eso no le importa que sean casi las dos de la mañana y le duela la espalda de estar sentado en aquel pequeño sofá, cerca de la cama de un enfermo Shouyou. Lo que no encaja muy bien es la presencia de Akaashi, casi recostado a su lado y dormitando por breves períodos de tiempo.

Bokuto revisa su teléfono de vez en cuando, buscando cómo distraerse. El último mensaje de Kuroo es de hace un par de horas, cerca de medianoche. Su mejor amigo simplemente desea que Shouyou se recupere pero él sabe leer bien entre líneas. Sabe que Kuroo no sólo está juzgándolo sino que con toda probabilidad estará enfadado con él. O peor, decepcionado.

Siente a Akaashi removerse a su lado, despertándose sobresaltado. Luce tan desorientado que Bokuto no puede reprimir el instinto de colocar una mano sobre su hombro. La aprieta con firmeza, buscando su mirada y dibujando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—¿No es hora de la medicina de Shouyou? Lo siento tanto, me quedé dormido y…

—Falta una media hora— Akaashi parece relajarse con esa respuesta, pero como es de esperar sigue con expresión preocupada— te hacía falta descansar, así que no digas nada. Además si hubiera sucedido algo, te habría despertado. Por suerte Shouyou sigue descansando— añade al final, mientras señala la cama de Shouyou. El niño aún duerme profundamente, no quiere despertarlo a menos que sea la hora de su medicamento. El pediatra también dijo que el reposo absoluto sería de gran ayuda.

Akaashi no despega la vista de la cama de su hijo, aún con angustia en su mirada. Bokuto ya reconoce la sensación de impotencia que se apodera de él, mientras su cerebro hace un esfuerzo por rebuscar alguna frase que al menos cambie la expresión de su jefe.

—Shouyou se pondrá bien— al final susurra una frase ridícula y prefabricada. Se siente más inútil que nunca pero Akaashi relaja los hombros por un instante. Separa sus labios y Bokuto está convencido habrá alguna réplica pero permanece callado, como si estuviera pensando con mucho detenimiento en algo.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Bokuto-san— es sólo una frase de agradecimiento, apenas un susurro para evitar que Shouyou se despierte. Pero hay algo tan intenso en la forma en que Akaashi lo está mirando que Bokuto tarda en darse cuenta que hay una mano sobre su rodilla.

Sólo tiene tiempo para contener la respiración e intentar acomodarse lo suficiente para que el brazo del sofá no lastime más su espalda. Apenas lo consigue porque el beso es como un torbellino, los labios de Akaashi se aferran a los suyos con contundencia y él se deja ir, dando un salto al vacío. Con los ojos cerrados busca a tientas la espalda de Akaashi, envolviéndolo en un abrazo del que no quiere desprenderse nunca.

La presencia de Akaashi es cálida, Bokuto se arropa de su aroma y deja que su cuerpo se guíe por instinto. Siente los latidos de su propio corazón bullir con fuerza en su interior, tiene la absurda sensación que Akaashi podría escucharlos si escuchara con detenimiento. Pero en este momento no le importa, tampoco tiene en cuenta que está en una mala posición en aquel sofá, con sólo una pierna apoyada en el suelo. Lo único que puede pensar es en los labios de Akaashi, presionándose contra los suyos, incapaces de dejarlo ir.

No sabe quién es el primero que distingue la voz de Shouyou o si ambos al mismo tiempo se separan, casi trastabillando al ponerse en pie. Bokuto se siente mareado pero sigue los pasos de Akaashi hasta la cama del niño.

—¿Shouyou, estás bien?— cuando Akaashi pone la mano sobre la frente de su hijo y éste abre bien los ojos, se da cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Que no sólo acaba de besarse con su jefe, sino que lo hizo a pocos metros de Shouyou. ¡De un niño enfermo! Si Kuroo pudiera verlo en este momento con toda seguridad lo exprimiría hasta extraer algo de cordura dentro de él.

—Soñé algo muy feo…— la voz queda de Shouyou lo hace olvidar por un instante todo el miedo que lleva encima. Se acerca hasta el niño y toma su mano con fuerza. Siente la fiebre al primer contacto y vuelve a sentirse terrible, debería estar velando por Shouyou en lugar de besar a su padre.

_Besar a Akaashi._

—Fue sólo un sueño, Shouyou. Creo que es casi hora de tu medicina, tienes que tomarla para que estés mejor— añade Akaashi con un tono bastante firme porque la expresión de disgusto de su hijo no se hace esperar. Bokuto se reiría, si aún le quedaran fuerzas para ello.

—Es que sabe muy feo, papi…— Shouyou aún está pálido y tiene la frente bañada en sudor. Es una imagen que conmovería a cuaquiera, pero Akaashi no escucha las súplicas de su hijo mientras desenrosca el frasco que tiene en la mano.

—Es por tu bien, Shouyou. ¿No quieres mejorarte?— dice con ese tono tajante que Bokuto conoce tan bien. Aún siente su rostro arder y es incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, por suerte Akaashi está muy ocupado llenando una cucharada de jarabe para Shouyou.

Él le acomoda la almohada al niño, para que éste pueda sentarse por un instante y tomar la medicina que le ofrece su padre. Shouyou hace una última mueca pero se traga la cucharada. Ninguno de los dos se mira en el proceso, hasta que el niño vuelve a recostarse sobre la almohada. Bokuto le hace promesas de ir por un enorme helado para cuando se mejore y Akaashi le asegura que faltará mañana a la oficina para cuidarlo todo el día.

Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, hay algo en la expresión de Akaashi que lo deja sin aliento. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, el único sonido que los acompaña es la adormecida respiración de Shouyou.

 

*

 

Akaashi cumple su promesa y al día siguiente no va a la oficina. Es la primera vez que Bokuto lo ve moverse por la casa en pantalón de pijama y una camisa demasiado holgada. No está preparado para ello, pero hace un esfuerzo porque en este momento Shouyou sigue siendo la principal prioridad.

Para mediodía el niño ya no tiene tanta fiebre, pero ninguno de los dos se despega de él por mucho tiempo. Bokuto incluso comete un último acto suicida y le pide a Kuroo que le deje una muda de ropa en casa, porque Ennoshita irá por ella más tarde. En realidad fue una sugerencia de Akaashi a tempranas horas de la mañana y él aceptó porque no encontró cómo negarse a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta. En especial porque cada vez que Akaashi le dirige la palabra está seguro que hablarán sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero las horas pasan, Ennoshita llega desde Nerima con ropa limpia para él y todavía no han hablado sobre ello.

Sobre _el beso_.

Mientras Bokuto se cambia en el baño de Shouyou, siente aún los labios de Akaashi sobre los suyos. Por suerte no tiene tiempo para distraerse en ello porque cuando sale recién cambiado, se encuentra con Shouyou despierto. Aún sigue recostado en la cama pero es un gran paso que se vea menos pálido que ayer.

—¿Qué hora es, Bokuto-san?

—Son casi las dos de la tarde— responde con una sonrisa, mientras Shouyou abre mucho los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido. Bokuto toca su frente, el roce es todavía caliente pero la fiebre va cediendo poco a poco.  

—¿Tanto tiempo estuve dormido?— Shouyou se remueve entre las sábanas, pero Bokuto corta sus intenciones de levantarse colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Shouyou quédate acostado, todavía tienes algo de fiebre y necesitas descansar— el niño responde con un vago suspiro, aferrándose un poquito más a las sábanas. En un impulso, Bokuto acomoda el panda de peluche en su regazo. Sabe que estuvo en lo correcto cuando ve a Shouyou abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Y papá?— no es ninguna sorpresa que Shouyou pregunte por su padre. Akaashi se quedó con él toda la noche pero en sus delirios es lógico que el niño no lo recuerde, y desde tempranas horas de la mañana no ha hecho más que dormir.

—Tu papá está en la cocina porque no ha comido absolutamente nada desde la mañana. Le dije que me quedaría contigo mientras tanto…— aunque la atención de Shouyou sigue en el peluche, el respingo de asombro es automático. El gesto resulta tan espontáneo que a Bokuto le roba una sonrisa.

—¿En serio papá no fue al trabajo?— hay algo tan genuino en la mirada de Shouyou, que Bokuto siente un nudo en su garganta. La culpa lo golpea con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire por un instante. Lo único que puede pensar es que hace un par de horas atrás estaba en aquel sofá que está al otro extremo de la habitación, besando a Akaashi. Todo eso mientras el pobre Shouyou seguía enfermo en su cama, sabe que no hay perdón para eso.  

—Tu papá estaba muy preocupado por ti Shouyou, nos diste un buen susto— habla en plural porque él también se preocupó mucho por el niño. Cuando se ofreció a pasar la noche ahí sólo estaba pensando en el bienestar de Shouyou y en evitar que Akaashi se sintiera solo. Besarlo no estaba entre sus planes.

Mientras más lo piensa, más se llena de angustia. En especial porque no sabe cómo abordar el tema. Se besó con su jefe, ¿hay alguna manera de salir bien librado de eso? ¡Es una causa de despido más que justa!

—Pero ya estoy mejor, ya no me duele la pancita— susurra Shouyou, aún abrazado a su peluche. Bokuto está de nuevo diciéndole todo lo que harán una vez esté recuperado, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Por instinto le hace espacio a Akaashi, para que pueda acercarse sin problemas a la cama de su hijo.

—¡Papá sí estás en casa! ¡Mírame ya estoy mejor!— ni toda la fiebre del mundo es incapaz de disimular la alegría de Shouyou al ver a su padre ahí, lejos de la oficina un día de semana. 

Por un instante cree que Akaashi dirá algo, pero hay algo roto en su mirada, como si estuviera a punto de disculparse. Lo único que hace es inclinarse hacia la cama de Shouyou, abrazando a su hijo con mucho cuidado.

Bokuto impide que el peluche se resbale de la cama y lo coloca con cuidado en una esquina, cerca de una almohada. No dice nada, pues escucha a Akaashi murmurar frases entrecortadas a Shouyou y decide dejarlos solos, caminando sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

Echa un último vistazo cuando está en el umbral, mientras padre e hijo siguen abrazados. La culpa sigue ahí, asfixiándolo lentamente, recorriendo cada poro de su piel. No deja de preguntarse cómo pudo ser tan estúpido anoche.

 

*

 

Entre él y Akaashi consiguen que Shouyou beba unas cuantas cucharadas de caldo. Por suerte, su estómago permanece intacto y eso sólo puede significar que la medicina está surtiendo el efecto esperado. Shouyou incluso tiene energías suficientes para pedirle que por favor le lea una historia.

Bokuto no tiene cómo negarse, en especial cuando Shouyou le hace un espacio en la cama y permite que cargue a Totoro en su regazo, para que él también escuche la historia.

Al final encuentran acomodo y Bokuto hace un enorme esfuerzo por aparentar tranquilidad cuando escucha a Akaashi entrar a la habitación de nuevo. Sigue leyendo la historia, como si fuera un día como cualquier otro. Es una de piratas, a Shouyou le encanta y no le importa oírla decenas de veces.

—Un día me gustaría tomar un barco también, y tener muchas aventuras— Shouyou se acurruca sobre él, quizás en un intento por ver mejor las ilustraciones del libro. Bokuto sonríe, ignorando el suave cosquilleo en su estómago al sentir la mirada de Akaashi sobre ambos.

—Tal vez algún día, Shouyou…— suspira, balanceando a Totoro en su regazo para que no acabe en el suelo.

—¿Y puedo decirle a Kenma que venga conmigo?

—Tendríamos que pedirle permiso a su padre primero— esta vez no puede evitar reír. Seguro que a Yaku no le haría mucha gracia si le pidieran permiso para llevarse a Kenma a un paseo en bote. Tal vez Kuroo conseguiría convencerlo, como excusa para quedarse solos durante un rato.

—¡Pero podrías hablar con Yaku-san!— luego de insistir unos minutos, Shouyou le deja continuar con la historia. No es un libro muy extenso, y casi siempre termina de leerlo antes de darle a Shouyou las buenas noches. Pero ahora el pequeño sigue convaleciente, así que no le sorprende que para cinco páginas antes del final, esté dormido.

Sale de la cama con sigilo, cuidando no despertarlo ni permitir que alguno de sus peluches termine en el suelo. No puede celebrar su hazaña como se debe, porque Akaashi sigue en la habitación.

Que esté sentado observándolo desde el sofá donde se besaron anoche no ayuda en nada. Bokuto sostiene el libro entre las manos con mucha fuerza, temiendo por instante que se le resbale.

—Supongo que dormirá un par de horas, gracias a la medicina…— susurra con torpeza, estrujando el libro entre sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. No se mueve ni un paso de donde está, teme que si se acerca un milímetro más hacia Akaashi todo acabará por derrumbarse.

Pero hay algo en la mirada de su jefe ( _del padre de Shouyou_ ) que lo deja sin aliento. Es como si pudiera adivinar lo que está pensando.

—Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un momento, Bokuto-san— Akaashi habla en voz muy baja pero con tanta formalidad que queda muy claro que no se trata de una sugerencia.

 

*

 

No se sorprende cuando Akaashi le pide que hablen en la biblioteca. Después de todo, si lo piensa con detenimiento, todas las conversaciones importantes respecto a Shouyou han sido allí.

Sólo que esta vez es distinto, porque sabe que no van a hablar precisamente de Shouyou. Bokuto puede no ser la persona más lista de Tokio, pero esta vez sabe que el instinto no le fallará.

A pesar que conoce cada esquina de esa biblioteca muy bien, esta vez no se siente cómodo. Así que aunque Akaashi toma asiento detrás del escritorio, él permanece en pie. No cree que pueda estarse quieto, así que hace lo que dictan sus instintos a pesar que pueda estar dando una mala impresión. No duda que Akaashi vaya a juzgarlo por sus terribles modales.

—Lo siento mucho, Bokuto-san.

La frase resuena en sus oídos, parece venida de la nada y no entiende bien de qué está hablando. Su cerebro no procesa del todo bien, aún ocupado pensando si será mala idea permanecer en pie y parecer un maleducado. El respingo sale directamente desde sus pulmones, separando sus labios bruscamente pero sin emitir otro sonido.

Aún no tiene una idea clara de qué está pasando pero que Akaashi desvíe la mirada, enfocándola en algún punto perdido del escritorio, no augura nada bueno.

—Lamento mucho haberte besado anoche— aclara con voz queda y de repente es como si la secuencia de la noche anterior pasara ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. Sólo entonces se da cuenta que Akaashi tiene razón, que ese primer impulso vino de Akaashi y no de él. Que esos minutos de sus labios rozándose, estuvo el deseo primario de Akaashi, buscando su cercanía.

Bokuto procesa otra vez la información, ahora bajo esa nueva perspectiva. Pero la repentina alegría de saberse deseado por Akaashi se congela un instante cuando repasa la primera parte de la frase.

—No tienes que disculparte. En realidad no pasa…

—Por supuesto que sí, no debí haberte besado anoche, Bokuto-san. Anoche no estaba pensando correctamente, eres el tutor de Shouyou y jamás debí aprovecharme de mi posición— cree que Akaashi sigue hablando, probablemente explicándose con mucho formalismo, pero Bokuto no está escuchando la mitad de lo que dice. Se siente un poco culpable, pero a fin de cuentas lo importante está dicho.

Akaashi no pensaba correctamente anoche. Palabras más, palabras menos, lo sucedido anoche es un desliz que se permitió en un momento vulnerable. Un error que seguro no quiere repetir.

—Sé que esto nos deja en una posición muy incómoda y que todo esto es mi culpa. No quiero… no quiero que nada de esto afecte a Shouyou. La relación que tienes con él… realmente le haces mucho bien a mi hijo y no quiero que eso cambie. Si necesitas… si te incomoda mi presencia puedo poner distancia. Haré lo que sea para que te sientas cómodo de nuevo en esta casa— esta vez Akaashi lo mira a los ojos y aunque habla con voz muy pausada, no duda que habla en serio. Que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y que su mayor temor en este momento es que renuncie.

Bokuto aprieta mucho los labios, comiéndose las ganas que tiene de decirle que ojalá no se arrepintiese de anoche. Que aunque sea una situación muy particular podrían haberlo hecho funcionar.

—¿Bokuto-san?

Esta vez es él quien desvía la mirada, hay algo en el tono urgente de Akaashi que no es capaz de soportar y necesita distancia por unos segundos. Se obliga a pensar rápido, recuerda la sonrisa cálida de Shouyou y su promesa de ir por un helado en cuanto esté completamente recuperado.

En el fondo, reconoce que Akaashi tiene razón. No puede hacerle eso a Shouyou, no merecen alterar una rutina que con tanto cuidado han construido sólo por un desliz. Un beso que a fin de cuentas no significó nada. 

—Yo tampoco quiero hacer nada que afecte a Shouyou. No habrá problema alguno, de verdad. No pasó nada anoche… y ya está— el peso de sus palabras le vacía el estómago y ya no está tan seguro que haberse quedado en pie fuera una buena idea. Siente el piso moverse bajo sus pies, aunque es consciente que se trata sólo de su imaginación.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san— que Akaashi suene realmente sincero es lo que acaba por desarmarlo. Baja la vista, sintiendo el nudo cerrándose sobre su garganta.

 

*

 

Bokuto llega a casa un par de horas después, luego de despedirse de un aún dormido Shouyou. Mientras está en el ascensor se repite una decena de veces que tiene que poner su mejor sonrisa o Kuroo acabará por darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

El problema es que los recuerdos de su última conversación con Akaashi desmoronan todas sus intenciones. Él insistió en que Ennoshita lo llevase hasta Nerima, pero Bokuto consiguió zafarse de aquella genial idea gracias a una llamada de Shirofuku. Se volvió en metro, con un montón de mensajes sin leer de Kuroo aún en su teléfono.

Encontrarse con Yaku y Kenma en cuanto pone un pie dentro de su apartamento no le sorprende. En los últimos días se han convertido en una presencia más que constante, pero hoy resulta casi inconveniente. En especial porque puede ver la expectativa en los ojos de Kenma, brillantes y muy fijos en él. Sabe la pregunta implícita en todos los gestos del niño, quien está sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con su consola en las manos.

—¡Pero miren quién volvió! Pensé que te quedarías ahí hasta el domingo, menos mal…— Kuroo lo recibe con un par de palmaditas despreocupadas y él hace un esfuerzo por sonreír.

El problema es que no le sale bien porque las expresiones de Yaku y Kuroo lo dicen todo. El primero con un inconfundible gesto de preocupación y el segundo con las cejas enarcadas, actitud a la defensiva.

—¿Bokuto? Luces como si también estuvieras…

—Como si te hubiera arrollado un tren. No me vengas a decir que te contagió el mocoso porque no puedo faltar al trabajo para cuidarte— Kuroo es más elocuente que Yaku, terminando la frase con una enorme sonrisa. Pero Bokuto reconoce que su necesidad de hacer bromas fáciles es un intento desesperado por comprobar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

—No, creo que estoy limpio— él responde con un rápido asentimiento y una sonrisa, mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos— pero he dormido poco, así que creo que me daré una ducha e intentaré descansar.

La frase suena hasta natural y Bokuto se anota un punto porque Kuroo no protesta en lo absoluto. Se despide de ambos con un gesto y avanza en dirección hacia el baño. No estaba mintiendo cuando habló de darse una ducha, aunque duda que después de eso pueda conciliar bien el sueño.

—¿Bokuto-san?— está casi a la mitad del pasillo cuando la voz de Kenma lo hace girarse abruptamente. El niño sigue sentado en el sillón, sus pies colgando porque no alcanzan aún el piso. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y no sabe qué lo desarma primero, si su postura corporal o la manera tan ansiosa en que sostiene la consola— ¿Shouyou está mejor?

Agradece estar esperando la pregunta, porque usa las últimas fuerzas que le quedan para regalarle a Kenma una sonrisa.

—Shouyou estará como nuevo en un par de días, no hay de qué preocuparse— al escuchar sus palabras, Kenma sonríe. Es un gesto tenue, con el pelo negro cayéndole descuidadamente por el rostro. Pero se convierte en el único consuelo al cual aferrarse después de un día tan largo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco si a estas alturas sigue alguien ahí dispuesto a perdonarme por todo el sufrimiento que estoy haciendo pasar al pobre Bokuto. Juro que Akaashi tampoco la está pasando muy bien aunque no se note tanto.   
> Siempre me repito, pero mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y kudos <3!


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada noté que comí un error de conteo imperdonable, pues puse desde el inicio que la historia eran ocho partes. Se me olvidó por completo tomar en cuenta el epílogo, así que en realidad son nueve. Lo que quiere decir que aún me deben aguantar por dos semanas más~ (lo siento!)

Lo peor de todo para Bokuto, es que Akaashi sí cumple su promesa de poner distancia. Una vez que Shouyou se recupera, empieza a notar sistemáticamente su ausencia. Es casi como un regreso a la rutina de sus primeros días en esa casa, con Akaashi volviendo muy tarde de la oficina. Sólo que en esta ocasión no recibe llamadas nocturnas para preguntar cómo está y si acaso hay algo que deba enterarse respecto a Shouyou.

En apariencia es como si todo siguiera igual, sólo que ni siquiera Bokuto es tan necio para engañarse a sí mismo a tal punto.

En especial cuando todas las tardes, al momento de regresar a Nerima, Shouyou tiene la misma expresión compungida.

—¿No puedes quedarte un rato más, Bokuto-san? Todavía es temprano— están los dos en su habitación, con todas las tareas de mañana terminadas. Aún no anochece y sabe que Shouyou tiene razón, en cualquier otro momento se habría quedado a jugar con él al menos una hora más sin mayor problema.

Pero una parte de él le recuerda que si demora demasiado podría encontrarse con Akaashi volviendo de la oficina. Y si él está haciendo lo posible por evadirlo, Bokuto intentará hacerle la vida más fácil.

—Es que luego se me hará muy tarde para volver a casa, Shouyou— se siente estúpido al no tener una excusa más elaborada, y aún peor cuando el niño no le cuestiona enseguida. De hecho lo único que hace es encogerse más en su asiento.

—Ya no te quedas a jugar conmigo después de hacer las tareas. ¿Por qué?— Bokuto odia mentir, en especial cuando tiene que mentirle a los niños. Lo peor de todo es que en el caso de Shouyou se trata de mentirle descaradamente a la cara.

—Tengo que encargarme de unas cuantas cosas en casa, lo siento mucho— no es una respuesta muy detallada, pero Shouyou parece conforme porque asiente. El problema es que sigue con la misma expresión triste y Bokuto no sabe bien qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor— pero uno de estos días le pediremos permiso a tu padre para que puedas visitar a Kenma. ¿Eso te gustaría?

El cambio es automático, Shouyou abre mucho los ojos y le regala una sonrisa. Bokuto se sentiría mejor de no ser porque para obtener ese permiso tiene que hablar con Akaashi primero. Pero cree que puede hacerlo, un día de estos dejará de sentir aquella amargura silenciosa y será capaz de marcarle a Akaashi para preguntar si puede llevar a Shouyou a Nerima, para que juegue unas horas con Kenma. Quiere creer que cuando reúna el valor para hacerlo, Akaashi no se negará.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ver a Kenma! Pero…— la alegría de Shouyou se evapora tan rápido que a Bokuto no le da tiempo de tranquilizarse. Mira los piecitos de Shouyou moverse compulsivamente, parece angustiado y eso no augura nada bueno— hace días que papá llega tarde. Casi no lo veo, creo que tiene mucho trabajo de nuevo. ¿Podrías pedirle tú permiso, Bokuto-san? Es que cuando llega a casa ya es mi hora de dormir.

Aunque asiente a la petición de manera casi automática, las palabras de Shouyou resuenan en su interior. Está haciendo lo imposible porque la rutina de Shouyou no se altere de ninguna forma, pero aún así no es suficiente porque Akaashi está llegando tardísimo a casa para evitar cualquier posibilidad de un encuentro.

Por enésima vez en esa semana, Bokuto se siente como un completo inútil.

 

*

 

Al final no resulta tan terrible como imaginó y sí consigue que Akaashi dé el permiso. La conversación telefónica no dura más que un par de minutos y Bokuto lo prefiere así, ansioso por colgar y poder darle la buena noticia a Shouyou.

El humor del niño cambia enseguida y así es como se despide de Tobio y sus demás compañeros aquel sábado a mediodía. Con una enorme sonrisa y ansioso por llegar a Nerima. En esta ocasión es Ennoshita quien los lleva así que el viaje demora mucho menos, con Shouyou recitando una canción que Oikawa-sensei les enseñó durante la semana. 

Cuando llegan Yaku les recibe con una sonrisa, no le pasa desapercibido el detalle que lleva ropa casual. Aún recuerda la expresión satisfecha de Kuroo cuando le dijo un par de días atrás que él podía quedarse con los niños durante toda la tarde para que ellos pudieran pasar tiempo a solas.

Para Bokuto no es un sacrificio alguno, pasar tiempo en el parque junto a Kenma y Shouyou es terapéutico para él también. Escuchar la risa de Shouyou y ver la sonrisa contenida de Kenma es una buena paga para las últimas dos semanas tan difíciles.

Quizás el único problema es ver la sonrisa de Akaashi reflejada en la expresión de Shouyou, pero hace un esfuerzo por no pensar en ello.

Al final del día acaban en una heladería, con Shouyou sosteniendo entre sus manos un helado de chocolate y Kenma uno de vainilla.

—¿Kenma crees que un día puedas ir a mi casa a dormir?

—Supongo. Creo que papá dirá que sí.

—¡Genial! ¡Le preguntaré a papá! Mañana es domingo, prometió que pasaríamos el día juntos— como sucede últimamente, apenas Shouyou menciona a su padre su expresión se ensombrece. Bokuto desvía la mirada, pero sabe que su batido de chocolate caerá como una bomba en su estómago.

—¿Shouyou?— Kenma también nota el cambio en su estado de ánimo. Sabe que si Yaku pudiera ver a su hijo mostrando tal grado de empatía por alguien más, estallaría de felicidad.

—Es sólo que… papá tiene mucho trabajo de nuevo. Creo que hay problemas, porque lo veo muy triste. Pero no me dice nada porque soy pequeño…— justo en ese punto de la conversación Bokuto se resigna a no dar un sorbo más de su batido o acabará por devolverlo todo. 

El silencio no dura más que unos segundos, pero Bokuto siente el peso de las palabras de Shouyou. No sabe qué es peor, saber que está restándole a Shouyou tiempo con su padre, u oír de boca del niño que Akaashi está triste. Que toda la vida familiar está revuelta gracias a él lo hace sentir aún más miserable.

—A veces… a veces mi papá también llega triste a casa porque trabaja con niños que no tienen familia…— hay algo muy profundo en la voz de Kenma mientras habla y Bokuto tiene que recordarse que apenas tiene seis años. El niño ahoga un suspiro, arrugando la nariz pero sin despegar la vista de Shouyou— pero papá siempre dice que ser adulto es resolver tus problemas solo. Quizás… tu papá no quiere preocuparte.

Bokuto siente un nudo en la garganta que se hace aún más asfixiante cuando nota que ambos niños lo están mirando. Como esperando que valide las palabras de Kenma.

Por instinto, coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Shouyou, revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

—Es verdad, los adultos tenemos que resolver nuestros problemas. Ustedes no deben preocuparse— sonríe apenas y sigue sintiéndose culpable, en especial porque puede ver en la expresión de Kenma que el niño no acaba por creerle— estoy seguro que tu papá estará bien, Shouyou. Mañana pasarán el día juntos y verás que estará contento por pasar tiempo contigo.

Los niños no lo saben, pero repite la última frase con más convicción de la necesaria porque necesita creerla él primero antes que Shouyou.

 

*

 

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué está pasando?

El tono de Kuroo es tajante, Bokuto revuelve compulsivamente su taza de cereal como excusa para evadir su mirada. El domingo ya no puede evitar el interrogatorio que su mejor amigo debe llevar atorado los últimos días.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— el respingo de Kuroo es automático y su única defensa es encogerse un poco más en su asiento. Sabe que es una excusa vana, pero sabe bien que si le cuenta a Kuroo lo sucedido acabará por hundirse. Ya es muy consciente de lo patético que es, no tiene que ponerse en evidencia frente a Kuroo también.

—Si estás usando una excusa tan barata, es peor de lo que pensé— masculla Kuroo, sentándose frente a él. De repente la mesa parece mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad es. Desearía poder hundirse en aquel tazón de cereal hasta ahogarse, eso pondría fin a sus problemas.

Como está seguro que meterá la pata apenas abra la boca, mantiene su voto de silencio. Sigue revolviendo el cereal, aún siendo consciente que no probará bocado alguno.

El silencio dura unos cuantos minutos, pero en todo momento siente la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amigo. Es como estar entre la espada y la pared.

—Vamos Bokuto, no me hagas esto. Los primeros días que te noté raro decidí darte un espacio, pensé que me contarías tarde o temprano. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Te conozco bien para saber que algo pasa, tengo _dejá vús_ de la universidad y estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio— la última frase de Kuroo es como un disparo a quemarropa.

Su amigo casi nunca hace referencia a sus años universitarios, esa época en la que una lesión dejó a Bokuto a la deriva por mucho tiempo. La culpa aflora al instante, esta vez con un peso distinto, mucho más devastador porque la única persona que estuvo ahí desde que se hundió en un pozo de autocompasión hasta que decidió levantarse y continuar con su vida, fue precisamente Kuroo.

—Es posible que haya arruinado todo— confiesa, todavía con la vista en su tazón de cereal.

—Define ‘arruinar’ porque tienes historial en echarte la culpa de cosas que escapan de tu control— el problema de hablar con Kuroo es que lo conoce tan bien que se adelanta a sus excusas y que muchas veces le adivina el pensamiento.

Si Bokuto lo piensa con detenimiento, sabe que la palabra arruinar no es una descripción adecuada de lo sucedido. Pero entonces tendría que explicarle a Kuroo que fue Akaashi quien le besó esa noche en que Shouyou estaba adormecido por la medicina para la fiebre.  

—Preferiría no hablar de eso, Kuroo…— dice al final, con voz queda y por fin alzando la vista hacia su amigo. Debe lucir realmente desesperado porque se da cuenta el momento exacto en que Kuroo cede, bajando sus hombros con resignación— por favor.

Aunque gana la partida, Bokuto no se siente contento, más bien lo contrario. Sobre todo porque el silencio de Kuroo no disminuye ni por un ápice la preocupación de su rostro.

—Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, Bokuto. Voy a pedirte que por una vez en la vida pienses en ti— Kuroo no alza la voz en ningún momento, pero Bokuto lo conoce bien para reconocer que va en serio y que está enfadado— sé que lo que sea que esté pasando tiene que ver con tu jefe y Shouyou. Que ese niño te robó el corazón, no pudiste evitarlo porque tú siempre te involucras demasiado con la gente. Pero tienes que saber cuándo alejarte de una situación si te está haciendo daño. Sin que importe lo que pase, tienes que pensar en ti primero. Promételo, Bokuto.

Se siente aún más culpable, porque es incapaz de hacer aquella promesa a su mejor amigo.

 

*

 

Cuando le dice a Shouyou esa tarde que debe irse temprano porque tiene un compromiso urgente, en realidad no está mintiendo. Es el aniversario de los Yamamoto y se ofreció a cuidar de Tora y Akane para que el matrimonio pudiera celebrar a solas.

Aunque Shouyou protesta un poco, al final se despide de él con la promesa que irán al parque al día siguiente si terminan las tareas temprano. Bokuto agradece no haberse demorado ni un minuto más porque justo cuando está saliendo de la casa ve el portón abrirse para darle paso al coche. No espera que Ennoshita baje el vidrio para siquiera saludarlo y mientras camina hasta la parada de autobús intenta no sentirse tan culpable.

Al menos se consuela pensando que es relativamente temprano y que Shouyou podrá pasar tiempo con su padre.

—¿Bokuto-san podemos ver Ponyo?— Akane lleva una camisa verde y unos pantalones cortos que dejan ver sus rodillas llenas de banditas. No ha parado de preguntarle si pueden poner una película para ver todos juntos desde que se fueron sus padres.

A él no le parece mala idea, pero Tora tiene otras ideas.

—¡No quiero ver eso! ¡Es para bebés!— exclama con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sólo tienes seis!— Akane suele ser una niña calmada, pero su hermano tiene la dudosa cualidad de hacerle perder la paciencia en un parpadeo. Así pasa ahora, cuando le da una palmada a Tora en el hombro con toda la fuerza que da su cuerpecito.

—Podemos ver Ponyo primero y después escogemos una película que te guste a ti, Tora— su tono es conciliador, aunque hace su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse de las caras que pone el niño. Tora no parece nada convencido que primero hagan caso a la petición de su hermana, mirando al televisor y después a él.

—¿Y podemos hacer palomitas?— pregunta al cabo de un instante y Bokuto sonríe, sabiendo que ganó la partida.

—Por supuesto, sus papás nos dieron permiso. Pero tienes que compartir conmigo y con Akane, si te comes todo tú solo acabarás con dolor de estómago— su última advertencia no parece agradarle pero Tora acepta los términos. Los niños no se están quietos mientras él está en la cocina esperando que el paquete de palomitas esté listo en el microondas.

Escuchar las risas de Tora y Akane resulta un cambio para bien, lo que necesita justo ahora es un ambiente donde no se respire tensión como en casa de Shouyou o no se sienta juzgado por Kuroo constantemente.

El único problema con la inagotable energía de los Yamamoto es lo difícil que resulta contenerlos para que se estén quietos en el sofá. Tora tiene mucho que contarle sobre sus clases y cómo odia las matemáticas, por eso algunas veces estudia en casa de Kenma porque Yaku se ofrece a ayudarlos a estudiar. Akane los interrumpe de tanto en tanto para recalcar lo listo que es Yaku y lo mucho que le agrada Kenma. Así sin darse cuenta transcurre casi una hora desde que sirve las palomitas hasta que finalmente echa a andar la película.

La película dura poco más de hora y media, pero para el final los dos niños se han dormido en su regazo. Lucen tan cómodos encima suyo que no tiene valor para moverse de donde está.

Se queda jugando con su celular un instante, enviándole a Kuroo una fotografía del tarro de palomitas vacío y los vasos de jugo a la mitad. Su mejor amigo responde con una foto de Kenma acurrucado entre los cojines del sofá y así descubre que Kuroo está con Yaku. No puede decir que a estas alturas esté sorprendido, aunque aquella foto de Kenma tranquilamente dormido le hace pensar en Shouyou.

Sabe que está torturándose cuando revisa en los archivos de su celular las fotos que tomó aquel domingo en el zoológico. Contempla en especial la fotografía de Shouyou y su padre, ambos sonriéndole a la cámara. Bokuto siente la angustia atorada en el pecho, cuando ve la expresión tan feliz de Shouyou.

Vuelve a sentirse culpable, porque con toda esta mierda de situación está restando al niño horas valiosas con su padre. Recuerda las palabras de Kuroo sobre pensar únicamente en su bienestar, pero no puede evitar preocuparse por Shouyou. Puede que aquel beso haya sido un error, pero es el niño quien está pagando las consecuencias.

No deja de pensar en ello hasta que los Yamamoto regresan, encontrando a sus hijos aún dormidos a su lado en el sofá.

 

*

 

—¿En serio tienes que irte tan temprano, Bokuto-san? ¡Hace días que no te quedas a jugar conmigo! Ya terminé mi tarea…— cada día que pasa es más difícil despedirse de Shouyou. El niño siempre mira la hora y protesta porque es lo bastante listo para darse cuenta que cada vez Bokuto hace lo posible por irse más temprano de su casa.

El tono compungido de Shouyou sigue partiéndole el corazón como la primera vez, pero Bokuto finge no darle importancia.

—Lo siento, Shouyou. Es sólo que… tengo unos problemas en casa últimamente. No es nada grave, pero por eso tengo que volver pronto— no sabe bien por qué dice semejante tontería. La expresión de Shouyou cambia enseguida, mirándolo con angustia y colgándose de su brazo.

Por suerte Bokuto es lo bastante fuerte para mantener el equilibrio y evitar que rueden ambos escaleras abajo.

—¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas, Bokuto-san? ¿Necesitas ayuda?— se siente doblemente estúpido y además culpable cuando escucha a Shouyou preguntarle con tanta preocupación. Lo peor de todo es la certeza que empeorará todo al intentar justificarse.

Sostiene a Shouyou de la mano, dibujando en sus labios la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. O al menos eso intenta, confía en que Shouyou no distinga esa mueca de una sonrisa genuina.

—Las resolveré, Shouyou. No es nada grave, no te preocupes— suspira apenas, revolviendo sus cabellos de manera cariñosa. Pero la manita de Shouyou sigue sujetándose con fuerza de la suya, clara señal que no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

—¿Quieres que le cuente a mi papá? ¡Seguro él puede ayudarte!— Shouyou da un saltito, emocionado con su propia idea y Bokuto siente que le fallan las rodillas. Si da un paso en falso ahora sí que acabará escaleras abajo, dejándolo en el hospital con unas cuantas costillas rotas.

Sabe que Shouyou es capaz de hacerlo, si en este momento Akaashi llegara a casa, el niño correría hasta brazos de su padre para pedirle que por favor lo ayude. Bokuto recrea la imagen en su cabeza decenas de veces en cuestión de segundos y teme por su salud mental.

—¡No!— exclama con tanta determinación que se asusta a sí mismo. Pero lo que más le duele es la expresión desencajada de Shouyou. No cree haber alzado la voz nunca de esa forma frente a él. En un intento inútil por calmar la situación se arrodilla, quedando a su altura y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros— no es necesario que molestes a tu padre, Shouyou. Él está muy ocupado con su trabajo y ya te dije que lo resolveré. Te lo prometo.

Shouyou tan sólo asiente con un pequeño gesto, pero no parece nada convencido de sus palabras.

Bokuto sólo atina a despedirse con un beso en la frente, prometiéndole que mañana irá por él al colegio y que tomarán el camino largo para pasar por el parque antes de volver a casa. Al menos eso le arranca una sonrisa sincera a Shouyou, sabe que es más de lo que merece luego de ser el causante de tanto estrés en esa casa.

 

*

 

—Tomé una decisión.

En realidad tomó la decisión dos noches atrás pero sólo hoy reúne el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta. Que sea Kuroo quien lo esté escuchando con los brazos cruzados no lo hace más fácil.

—¿Una decisión?

—Eso que dijiste hace unos días— se encoge de hombros, está al otro lado de la sala pero puede sentir la penetrante mirada de su mejor amigo. Agarra un cojín y lo aprieta contra él, por hacer algo con sus manos— que no podía prolongar esta situación constantemente y que tenía que pensar en lo mejor para mí. ¿Ves cómo sí escucho tus consejos?— ríe de mala gana, más con resignación que con humor.

Kuroo chasquea la lengua, entrecerrando los ojos y sin abandonar la suspicacia en su lenguaje corporal. Seguro que no le cree una palabra, pero Bokuto no puede culparlo en lo absoluto.

El silencio a continuación es incómodo, y aunque no esté mirando directamente a su mejor amigo es casi como si pudiera sentir su impaciencia revolotear por la sala.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué decisión hablas?

—Voy a renunciar— cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde de pensarlo por primera vez, ya está convencido que es la mejor decisión. Aún así, decirlo en voz alta lo hace más real. Y no por ello es más fácil de encajar.

Kuroo lo está mirando con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación, los labios entreabiertos pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Bokuto sabe que la hizo buena, porque es muy difícil que su mejor amigo se quede sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y qué hay de Shouyou?— al menos le consuela que Kuroo no tome a broma lo que acaba de decir ni pregunte si está seguro de renunciar. Pero la pregunta de Shouyou lo desarma por completo.

Lo último que quiere es lastimar a Shouyou, sabe que no hay forma de librarle sufrimiento al niño. Pero después de pensarlo durante dos largos días, concluye que lo mejor para él es recuperar la normalidad familiar. Después de todo él llegó a una casa donde existía ya toda una rutina, personas que se encargaran de Shouyou y quienes le tenían inmenso cariño. Además, así Akaashi no tendrá más excusas para llegar tarde a casa y podrán reconstruir su relación de padre e hijo.

Es lo que ambos merecen y Bokuto no puede interponerse en ese camino. A la larga estaría haciéndole más daño a Shouyo si prolonga esta situación más tiempo.

—En el fondo, también es lo mejor para Shouyou— suspira apenas, ya completamente resignado a enfrentar aquella situación.

 

*

 

Redactar una nota formal de renuncia es muy difícil, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que renuncia a un trabajo. Bokuto busca incansablemente referencias por internet porque se niega a pedirle opinión a Kuroo al respecto, a pesar de que esa es la opción más fácil. Pero ya tiene demasiada consciencia de sí mismo para además observar la expresión de Kuroo mientras lee el borrador de la nota.

Al final no acaba muy convencido pero firma con su puño y letra, guardándola en un sobre con muchísimo cuidado antes de pasar por Shouyou al colegio.

A ratos siente que la culpa acabará por asfixiarlo, porque Shouyou no deja de sonreír todo el rato y de hacerle preguntas mientras terminan la tarea. Parece un día como cualquier otro, excepto por la carta que tiene Bokuto en el reverso de su chaqueta. Sabe que tendría que despedirse de Shouyou, o al menos intentar explicarle que no volverá el día de mañana.

Piensa hacerlo varias veces, pero la cobardía puede más que el remordimiento de dejarle ese trabajo a Akaashi.

—¿Hoy sí te quedas a jugar un rato comigo, Bokuto-san?— esta vez Shouyou ni termina la pregunta cuando él acepta con un sonrisa. Se engaña a sí mismo diciéndose que mientras están jugando en el patio encontrará la forma de decirle que no volverá más.

Por supuesto que nada de eso ocurre, la risa de Shouyou evapora cualquier resquicio de valor que aún queda en su cuerpo. Prefiere ser un cobarde y que el último recuerdo que tenga de aquel niño sea precisamente su expresión alegre mientras le pide que le lance la pelota una vez más.

Cuando por fin convence a Shouyou que es hora de darse un baño, no puede reprimir el impulso de alzarlo en brazos. Aquel gesto tan simple y cotidiano que prolonga más de lo debido, convirtiéndose en la única despedida para la que está preparado.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Bokuto-san!— exclama mientras Bokuto, en un impulso, le da un beso en la frente.

—Cuídate mucho, Shouyou— susurra cuando el niño ya va escaleras arriba. Le pide decenas de veces perdón, consolándose al pensar que si se enfada con él quizás eso haga todo mucho más sencillo.

Encarar a Asahi y Noya tampoco es fácil, en especial cuando nota que Futakuchi también está sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Tiene una humeante taza en sus manos y es el único que no murmura un saludo cuando aparece en el umbral de la puerta. La culpa vuelve a asentarse en su estómago, en especial porque sabe que tampoco puede despedirse de ninguno de los tres. Si lo hace probablemente querrán convencerlo que no renuncie o peor, preguntarle por qué quiere hacerlo.

—¿Ya te vas, Bokuto?

—¡Deberías quedarte! ¡El curry casi está y aunque se vea mal que lo diga, me quedó delicioso!— Noya le regala su mejor sonrisa y, a juzgar por el olor que proviene de la estufa, tiene toda la razón del mundo.

—El curry es la única razón por la que sigo aquí— confiesa Futakuchi con su típico gesto desapegado— así que concuerdo, tendrías que quedarte para probarlo.

Aunque no duda que el curry esté delicioso, jamás podría probar bocado en este momento. Así que se queda donde está, ni siquiera se atreve a dar un paso más en la cocina. Les regala su mejor sonrisa, aunque por la expresión contenida de Asahi es obvio que ellos no son tan fáciles de engañar como Shouyou. Conociéndolos, a Asahi sobre todo, se pregunta cuántas veces habrán sopesado preguntarle qué es exactamente lo que pasa. O de ofrecerle ayuda como hizo Shouyou un par de días atrás.

—No, lo que pasa es que tengo que irme. Se me hizo tarde ya…— balbucea apenas, sintiéndose cobarde y miserable. Ni siquiera se atreve a encarar la mirada de Asahi cuando agrega— pero dejé algo para Akaashi-san en la biblioteca. Es importante, ¿podrían decírselo en cuanto llegue?

Es consciente que la tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo, pero Asahi es lo bastante educado para asegurarle que así lo hará. Bokuto les mira de reojo una última vez y les sonríe apenas, quedándose con esa última imagen de los tres alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando sale de esa casa siente el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Y duda que eso cambie durante los próximos días.

 

*

 

Aunque su intención es llegar a su apartamento cuanto antes, de camino en el metro Bokuto cambia de opinión. Decide que no puede enfrentar la mirada de Kuroo tan pronto así que pasa primero por un puesto de comida tan sólo para llevarse algo al estómago. No es el curry de Noya pero intenta no pensar en ello para espantar una de tantas culpas que lleva encima.

A tres cuadras de llegar a su casa, decide desviarse del camino e ir hasta el parque. Les queda tan cerca que es al que siempre llevan a Kenma los fines de semana, a pesar que la mayoría de las veces el niño se entretiene con su consola en alguna banquita más apartada de los grupos de familias que se reúnen allí en domingo.

Es bastante tarde para encontrarse el parque lleno de niños y sus padres, tan sólo un grupo ruidoso de adolescentes jugando al fútbol. Pero Bokuto lo prefiere así, sentándose en una de las bancas que quedan cerca de la entrada.

Sabe que no debe pero vuelve a pensar en Akaashi. En si habrá leído ya su carta y a estas alturas le habrá dado la noticia a Shouyou. O si por el contrario está odiándolo por haberse marchado así tan abruptamente. En la carta se disculpó varias veces por haberse ido de esa manera, pero quizás Akaashi no lo comprenda y se enfade. Supone que está en su derecho.

Mientras contempla las luces nocturnas de Nerima, se da cuenta que no soporta la idea de Akaashi enfadado con él. Tanto o más que Shouyou llorando desconsolado por su renuncia.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa, pero no puede quedarse en ese parque toda la noche y mucho menos cuando sabe que Kuroo estará esperándolo. Apresura el paso lo más que puede y sólo se atreve a mirar el teléfono cuando está a las puertas del edificio. No sólo hay mensajes de Kuroo sino también dos llamadas perdidas, lo cual sólo significa que probablemente está muy enfadado con él.

Ya para cuando está esperando el ascensor confirma que no hay ningún mensaje de Akaashi. No sabe si eso lo hace sentir mejor o peor.

Pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que el enfado de Kuroo se vuelve más real que nunca porque apenas está quitando el seguro de la puerta cuándo ésta se abre desde dentro. Kuroo tiene esa típica expresión aterradora y Bokuto ya tiene las disculpas en la punta de los labios.

—¡Finalmente! ¡Te llamé como tres veces! Estaba a punto de llamar en serio a la policía— su amigo no le da un respiro, pero con gesto severo le hace un gesto para que pase de una vez— ahora entra rápido, hay un paquete para ti en la sala.

Se queda por un instante estático en la puerta, creyendo que escuchó mal. ¿Un paquete? ¡Kuroo pensará que estuvo haciendo compras absurdas en internet de nuevo! Seguro eso no hará más que acrecentar su enfado.

—¿Un paquete? Te recuerdo que juré no hacer más compras por internet desde hace meses para no gastar en tonterías innecesarias. Así que no sé qué paquete podría haber…

No termina la frase porque apenas es capaz de sostenerse en pie cuando llega a la sala. Quien está ahí sentado en la mitad del sofá no es un paquete de Amazon o Rakuten, sino Akaashi Keiji. Agradece a Kuroo por darle una palmada en el hombro y así concluir que no es una alucinación ni lo está soñando.

Realmente Akaashi está ahí en su apartamento, sentado en el sofá y esperando por él.

 

*

 

—Los dejaré solos.

Las palabras de Kuroo resuenan en la habitación y después todo se queda en silencio. Sabe que no pasan más que un par de minutos, pero para Bokuto parece interminable, en especial porque sigue anclado en su sitio y Akaashi tampoco se mueve desde su posición en el sofá.

Lo primero que se le ocurre es que Akaashi está ahí para reclamarle. Es lo lógico considerando que fue incapaz de renunciar personalmente y tan sólo le dejó una nota en la biblioteca. ¡Y ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de Shouyou! Es la única posibilidad que considera, a pesar que la expresión de Akaashi no parece de enfado.

Avanza unos cuantos pasos, con las disculpas en la punta de los labios, dispuesto a encarar a Akaashi. Se convence que es como quitarse una bandita muy rápido: doloroso al principio pero todo vuelve a equilibrio poco después.

—Lamento mucho venir así de improviso, pero no podía tener esta conversación por teléfono— todas sus intenciones se van al demonio cuando es Akaashi quien rompe el silencio. Le está mirando a los ojos, con esa solemnidad tan propia de él y Bokuto siente cómo le tiemblan las rodillas— necesitaba hablar contigo, Bokuto-san.

No está preparado para esto, no quiere que sea Akaashi quien lleve el ritmo de la conversación. Porque está seguro que si eso sucede, se quedará sin argumento alguno al verse acorralado. Y entonces quizás cometa alguna tontería, como confesar que está renunciando porque él también necesita poner distancia. Porque estar enamorado de tu jefe no es la manera más sana de trabajar.

—Leí tu carta, tenía que venir a hablar contigo…— tarda un instante en darse cuenta que Akaashi tiene un papel en su mano izquierda. Bokuto no tiene que mirarlo dos veces para saber de qué se trata. Siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, siendo incapaz de interrumpir a Akaashi— no quiero que renuncies. Por favor, no lo hagas…

De todas las cosas que pueden salir de boca de Akaashi, escucha la única para la que no tiene una respuesta automática. Bokuto mide sus palabras por un instante, dándose cuenta que no es parte de su imaginación y que de verdad le está pidiendo que no renuncie.

—Tomar esa desición fue muy difícil para mí, pero de verdad creo que a largo plazo es lo mejor para Shouyou— balbucea con menos convicción de la necesaria. Todo empeora cuando Akaashi por fin se pone de pie, acercándose hasta él. El espacio personal entre los dos se evapora y Bokuto sabe que será incapaz de pronunciar otra negativa con Akaashi tan cerca.

—¡No es lo mejor para Shouyou! Sé que… sé que crees que sólo hiciste tu trabajo o que no hay ninguna diferencia si el día de mañana contrato a alguien más. Pero no es así, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significas para mi hijo, eres irremplazable…— aunque en este momento no recuerde exactamente qué puso en su carta de renuncio, está casi seguro que Akaashi está parafraseando su contenido. Pero Bokuto apenas puede pensar en eso ahora, con Akaashi tan cerca, en especial porque ve sus ojos vidriosos y la culpa lo está consumiendo— pero… no es sólo Shouyou. Vine aquí para decirte que… yo también te necesito. Más que a cualquier otra persona. Por favor, no te vayas…

Por momentos le falta el aire, y es que no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Porque Akaashi dijo que lo necesita, más que a cualquiera. A estas alturas de la conversación, Bokuto empieza a creer que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al entrar a casa.

Abre su boca para decir algo, pero se da cuenta que tiene un nudo en la garganta. Hay algo muy genuino e intenso en la mirada de Akaashi, no está bromeando, realmente fue sincero hasta la última palabra. Bokuto aún no comprende del todo cómo llegaron a este momento en particular, pero no se le ocurre dudar de Akaashi. Eso lo hace todo aún más aterrador.

—Pero es que…

—Toda la vida he tratado de pretender algo que no soy. Cuando era adolescente besé por primera vez a uno de mis compañeros de clase. Fue a escondidas y luego no volvimos a hablar de ello, pero desde entonces supe que nunca iba a ser el hijo modelo que querían mis padres. Luché contra ello todos los días, intenté probarme muchas veces a mí mismo que podía ser normal. Cuando nació Shouyou fue más sencillo porque me concentré en él, no había espacio para nada más. Pero entonces…— Bokuto siente su estómago encogerse al escuchar las palabras de Akaashi, cargadas de angustia. Da un paso al frente, urgiendo por tenerlo aún más cerca— entonces llegaste a casa y todo cambió por completo. No es sólo cómo trates a Shouyou, eres todo lo que buscaba en una persona.

Bokuto puede escuchar el momento preciso en que su corazón se desboca, explotando dentro de su pecho. A estas alturas no puede pensar que está imaginándolo, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Akaashi es demasiado revelador para tomarlo por falso.

—El beso que te di… no fue un error. Creo que es lo más sincero que he hecho últimamente…— suspira al final, justo cuando Bokuto le sostiene de los hombros, conteniendo el temblor de su cuerpo. Quiere decirle decenas de cosas, todas atoradas en su gargata, pero su cuerpo actúa por voluntad propia. Envuelve a Akaashi entre sus brazos, con más brusquedad de la necesaria, reflejo de su propia desesperación.

Sonríe relajado por primera vez en días, en especial cuando siente que Akaashi devuelve el gesto, aferrándose a él con firmeza. Bokuto aprieta mucho los labios y hunde el rostro en el cuello de Akaashi, dejando que todo el estrés de los últimos días se escurra poco a poco de todo su cuerpo.

Acaricia la espalda de Akaashi, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, después de haber escuchado cómo fue su adolescencia, cómo nunca se sintió aceptado por sus padres, sólo espera transmitirle que él no va a darle la espalda.

—Tú también…— susurra al cabo de un rato, rozando sus mejillas despacio y con los ojos aún cerrados— tú también eres lo que estuve buscando siempre.

Escucha un sonido que apenas identifica como un sollozo, porque Akaashi busca sus labios y ya no tiene tiempo para pensar en nada más. A diferencia de su primer beso, esta vez Bokuto no sólo se deja ir, sino que marca el paso, sosteniendo la cintura de Akaashi para mantenerse en equilibrio.

Se besan casi con desesperación al principio, para después pausar sus movimientos, deleitándose con la presencia del otro. Bokuto besa a Akaashi no sólo con los labios sino con todo su cuerpo, sus brazos acariciándole la cintura, sus piernas entrelazándose con las suyas, empujándolas lo suficiente para llegar hasta el sofá.

Sólo se detienen cuando a ambos les falta aire, con Bokuto en una posición algo incómoda en el sofá pero que no cambiaría por nada. Se miran a los ojos en silencio y entonces puede deleitarse con la sonrisa de Akaashi. Tiene rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y Bokuto se inclina para besarle el rostro varias veces.

—Técnicamente aún eres mi jefe…

—Técnicamente— susurra Akaashi, entrelazando sus manos— nunca acepté tu renuncia, así que tienes razón.

—Es una situación un tanto extraña— dice con un tono exageradamente dramático, pero sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Lo mejor de todo es que Akaashi corresponde el gesto, luce tan feliz que todavía Bokuto está digiriendo todo lo sucedido.

—Lo sé, pero lo resolveremos de alguna forma. Haremos que funcione— Akaashi lo abraza de nuevo, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Bokuto le arropa con toda su presencia, y asiente en silencio, sellando la promesa.

Por supuesto que lo harán funcionar. Él pondrá todo de su parte para que así suceda.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de varias semanas, un final relativamente feliz. Es la recta final de la historia así que las cosas empiezan a caer por su propio peso.  
> De nuevo gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios, y por seguir leyendo cada semana <3!


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo pasado olvidé por completo compartir por aquí el hermoso [arte](http://puffandhuff.tumblr.com/post/144776227291/imagina-que-aquel-ni%C3%B1o-aferrado-a-un-peluche-de) de Shouyou que han hecho para este fic. Está hermoso y jamás dejaré de agradecerle a [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) la ayuda que me ha dado para esta historia. Para los efectos prácticos, es como la madrina del fic~

Para alegría de Bokuto, Shouyou jamás se enteró de sus intenciones de renunciar. Al día siguiente fue por él al colegio y el niño lo recibió con su sonrisa acostumbrada. Caminaron juntos a casa como si fuese cualquier otro día, sin ninguna alteración aparente en la rutina.

Pero sí que hay cambios, quizás demasiado sutiles para Shouyou. Porque después de aquel segundo beso en Nerima, Akaashi procura llegar temprano a casa, o al menos para la hora de la cena. Sube hasta la habitación de Shouyou y se queda con ambos hasta que todas las tareas estén terminadas.

—¡Pero papá, inglés es muy difícil!— a pesar que algunos días las protestas de Shouyou son más intensas que de costumbre, la norma de Akaashi es que todas las tareas estén terminadas antes de servir la cena.

—Shouyou, mientras más rápido termines, más rápido cenaremos. Recuerda que le pedimos a Noya que hoy horneara pizza— esta vez el menú es suficiente aliciente para que Shouyou ponga empeño en terminar la última práctica pendiente. Bokuto hace lo posible por no reírse y aparentar seriedad para no desautorizar a Akaashi, pero sólo lo consigue a medias.

Es difícil mantener la compostura cuando él y Akaashi intercambian miradas a lo largo del escritorio de Shouyou.

Esa noche se queda a comer con ellos, Shouyou insiste en sentarse en la cocina con Asahi y Noya, porque quiere que éste último le cuente exactamente cómo se hace la pizza. Bokuto casi lo prefiere así, pues su presencia no parece tan fuera de lugar.

Shouyou no para de hacerle preguntas a Noya durante toda la cena, a tal punto que Akaashi tiene que recordarle dos veces que su cena se enfriará. Bokuto se deleita con la imagen de Akaashi tratando de limpiar la salsa de boca de su hijo. Luce tan relajado y feliz, que el pecho le explotará de alegría de un momento a otro.

—¿La próxima vez puedo ayudarte a amasar, Noya-san?— Shouyou está empecinado en obtener una respuesta afirmativa, a tal punto que él decide intervenir antes que la discusión crezca.

—Recuerda que todo depende de si están tus tareas siempre terminadas, Shouyou— dice, antes de llevarse el último trozo de su pizza a la boca. El niño lo mira con expresión casi traicionada y Bokuto usa toda su habilidad para no atorarse con la comida.

Aunque Shouyou parece afectado por su advertencia, Bokuto se siente compensando por la mirada agradecida de Akaashi. La sonrisa que le dedica queda a medias, recordándose a sí mismo que sentados en la mesa también están Noya y Asahi. En ocasiones como ésta vuelve a preguntarse si no estará siendo demasiado obvio y procura disimular lo mejor que puede.

Después de todo, esa noche en que Akaashi fue a su apartamento hablaron de muchas cosas, pero quizá la más importante de ellas fue el acuerdo de mantener su relación en secreto por el momento.

 

*

 

Otro de los cambios en la rutina, es que Akaashi lo lleva a casa casi todos los días. Sólo algunas veces, cuando tiene alguna reunión en el trabajo o algún compromiso, Bokuto se regresa en metro hasta Nerima. Pero en todas las otras ocasiones, van ambos en el coche de Akaashi.

Esos momentos a solas son sus favoritos, en especial porque algunas veces paran en algún sitio antes de llegar a casa. Normalmente improvisan sobre la marcha, a veces Akaashi quiere mostrarle algún bar que conoce o en otras ocasiones hay una película interesante en el cine. Sin importar la ocasión, Bokuto atesora esos momentos con Akaashi, aunque sea haciendo algo tan mundano como un paseo nocturno en el parque, como esa noche. 

—Lamento no poder quedarme contigo tanto tiempo hoy, pero mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora— antes que Akaashi pueda terminar sus disculpas, Bokuto le toma de la mano para atraerlo hasta él, robándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—De verdad que no es problema. Además así llegarás temprano a casa, entonces Noya y Asahi no estarán armando pesquisas todo el tiempo— se lleva una mano a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Aunque la regla sea no besarse en casa de Akaashi, tampoco están siendo completamente discretos. Pero a Bokuto en el fondo no le importa si eso significa más tiempo a solas con Akaashi.

—Sé que a estas alturas deben imaginar que estamos saliendo. O al menos están sospechando que algo está pasando— tiene toda la razón, llevan casi tres semanas desde que comenzaron esta nueva rutina. Bokuto se resiste a llamarlo ‘noviazgo’ en voz alta para no atraer a la mala suerte— pero si han sabido ser discretos hasta ahora, seguirán siéndolo. Lo único que me importa es que Shouyou no se entere. Al menos por el momento…— Bokuto estuvo de acuerdo con mantener el secreto después de escuchar las razones de Akaashi.

Shouyou es apenas un niño, decirle abruptamente que ahora Bokuto es además de su tutor la pareja de su padre puede resultar contraproducente. Mientras más lo piensa, más se convence que es mejor hacer una transición más natural.

Y además, así Akaashi y él tienen tiempo para conocerse más a fondo. Para cimentar su relación.

—Se lo diremos a Shouyou cuando sea el momento propicio. Todo a su tiempo, en eso quedamos ¿cierto?— aún no se acostumbra a las sonrisas espontáneas de Akaashi. Como esa que le dedica justo ahora, mientras asiente a sus palabras.

No aguanta la tentación de comérselo a besos a las puertas de su edificio, sin importar estar haciendo un espectáculo en público.

 

*

 

—¿De verdad vamos a ir al cine hoy?— Shouyou les mira a ambos sin poder creerse lo que oye. Están los tres a las puertas del colegio, es sábado y a mediodía y tienen todo el fin de semana por delante.

Por lo general, Bokuto lleva a Shouyou a casa y terminan las tareas que hayan dejado pendientes para el inicio de la semana. Pero ese día Akaashi decide romper la rutina y que vayan los tres al cine. Están dando una cinta de dibujos animados de la que Shouyou lleva hablando hace semanas, desde que vio uno de los avances en la televisión.

—Sí, iremos al cine y luego cenaremos los tres juntos. ¿No te gusta la idea?— Akaashi revuelve el pelo de su hijo, quien aún no parece muy convencido de su buena suerte.

—¿En serio, papá?— vuelve a preguntar, conteniendo su emoción lo mejor que puede— ¿Pero y la tarea?

Bokuto sonríe orgulloso cuando escucha a Shouyou preguntar por la tarea. No puede evitar cargarlo entre sus brazos, arracándole una carcajada al pequeño. Agradece que al menos Akaashi se haga cargo de la mochila o su plan de llevar a Shouyou en brazos hasta el coche se habría vuelto un pelín más complicado.

—La tarea podemos aplazarla un poquito. Estoy seguro que mañana tu papá se encargará que no olvides ni una sola— lo discutieron hace un par de días. Akaashi pasaría el domingo con Shouyou y se encargaría personalmente de completar sus deberes. Bokuto les echará de menos pero prometió hacer una visita a su madre, así que tendrá todo el día ocupado.

Es en parte por eso que entre los dos decidieron aprovechar el sábado para estar juntos y además pasar tiempo con Shouyou.

Aunque el cine no queda más que a pocos minutos en coche, todo el tiempo ahorrado lo gastan en la cafetería pues Shouyou apenas puede decidir lo que quiere comer. Ambos tienen más paciencia de la habitual, pero Akaashi no cede en cuanto a permitir que Shouyou tome tanta gaseosa. Bokuto decide no interceder por el pequeño esta vez cuando su padre compra para él una botella de agua.

Al menos le deja comprar el tarro más grande de palomitas y consigue que se siente en medio de ambos antes que comience la película. 

Shouyou es una bolita de energía incontenible, pero por suerte consiguen que guarde silencio cuando por fin inicia la película. Bokuto tiene para sí mismo una bolsa de gomitas, que compró más por gula que por verdadera hambre.

La película parece interesante, y por las exclamaciones de Shouyou no cabe duda que lo está disfrutando minuto a minuto. Sin embargo, Bokuto no está tan concentrado en lo que ve en la pantalla como en los movimientos de Shouyou y la siempre magnética presencia de Akaashi. Sabe que técnicamente esto no es una cita romántica, pero para él es algo más importante.

Porque ahí en medio de la sala del cine, con Shouyou inclinándose hasta él para comentarle algo y Akaashi sosteniendo el bote de palomitas para que no acabe en el suelo, se da cuenta que son una tríada inquebrantable.

Están saliendo en familia un sábado por la tarde.

Agradece que en la penumbra nadie pueda ver su prominente sonrojo o la cara de idiota que debe tener. Justo ahí en ese momento, Bokuto se siente realmente feliz. Parte de algo más grande que él mismo. Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que casi había olvidado cómo era esa sensación de plenitud.

 

*

 

Su cita del siguiente sábado es casi improvisada, todo sucede desde el momento en que Akaashi le da permiso a Shouyou para dormir en casa de Kenma. Una vez el niño pone un pie en casa de su amigo se olvida por completo de su padre y así Bokuto puede convencerlo que pase unas horas con él. Tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no meter la pata y sólo le roba un beso cuando Yaku les cierra la puerta, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

—Son sólo unos cuantos pasos, y además ya te dije que Kuroo se quedará en el apartamento de Yaku un rato. Él cocinará y está muy emocionado al respecto.

—¿Estás insinuando que nos quedaremos solos por muchas horas? ¿Intentas sonsacarme algo?— Akaashi enarca ambas cejas, pero se deja llevar del brazo hasta el apartamento de junto.

Agradece haber tenido visión suficiente esa mañana para dejar todo impecable en el apartamento. Es la segunda vez que Akaashi está allí y ahora que no está hablando de sus sentimientos puede inspeccionar los alrededores con más detenimiento.

Cuando mira a Akaashi inclinarse sobre el pequeño librero que tienen a un costado de la sala, Bokuto siente sus mejillas arder. En este momento preferiría que estuviera prestando atención a que los cojines no combinan en lo absoluto con el forro del sofá o aquella pared a la que falta urgentemente una nueva capa de pintura.

En lugar de ello, se está fijando en aquel marco múltiple repleto de fotos que descansa en la tercera repisa del librero.

Por suerte aquella foto horrenda de él con cuatro años consiguió zafarla del marco, lo hizo la primera vez que Kenma pisó su casa y se atrevió a preguntar quién era ese niño tan regordete de la fotografía. Kuroo lo molestó por semanas y Bokuto aprovechó un descuido de su amigo para ocultar la causa de su vergüenza. Pero de todas formas, ahí siguen fotos igual de importantes, hay una de sus padres y otra de la madre de Kuroo. La foto del centro es de aquel verano en que Kuroo lo convenció de ir a asolearse a Okinawa y casi pescó una insolación.

—Kuroo-san y tú se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto?— aunque Akaashi intenta sonar casual, hay una pizca inconfundible de curiosidad en sus palabras.

—Desde que éramos adolescentes, nunca fuimos al colegio juntos pero estábamos en el club de voleibol y nos enfrentamos varias veces en el torneo estudiantil. Al principio me desesperaba pero ese necio se hace querer— sonríe mientras se acerca un poco al librero también, contemplando las fotografías junto a Akaashi— pero es como si fuera de la familia. Nunca tuvimos nada. O sea sí, una vez lo intentamos, pero fue como besar a mi hermano— no sabe bien por qué de repente dice semejante información, poniéndose en evidencia. Pero por la manera en que Akaashi le está mirando, ahora preferiría tener esa fotografía suya a los cuatro años, donde era regordete  y su madre le había escogido una combinación de ropa horrible— dime por favor que aún quieres salir conmigo.

Todos sus miedos se disipan con la suave risa de Akaashi. Quiere comérselo a besos, en especial porque se lleva una mano a los labios, en un esfuerzo por no parecer tan efusivo o para no causar una mala impresión. Bokuto ama verle sonreír, así que por esta vez no le importa que sea a su costa.

—Me alegra saber que Kuroo-san no representa una amenaza. Aunque ya lo imaginaba, dijiste que está saliendo con Yaku-san ¿verdad?— asiente, sin sorprenderse en lo absoluto que Akaashi recuerde todos esos detalles que ha ido soltando aquí y allá en su tiempo a solas— es bueno que tengas a Kuroo-san. Yo nunca tuve muchos amigos en la escuela, cuando conocí a Konoha y Yukie-san ya estaba en la universidad.

—Siempre es bueno rodearse de buenos amigos, aunque sean pocos. Yo le debo mucho a Kuroo, aunque no hay que decírselo mucho para que no se lo tenga muy creído. Pero me ayudó un montón en la peor época de mi vida, me tuvo mucha paciencia, creo que más de la que merecía en su momento— se encoge de hombros, dándose cuenta por la expresión de Akaashi que acaba de despertar su curiosidad de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?— es una respuesta simple, categórica, pero Bokuto permanece callado por un instante. No sabe cómo debe ser su expresión pero debe decir algo porque mira a Akaashi cambiar su postura corporal. Los hombros levemente caídos y mordiéndose apenas el labio inferior— está bien si no quieres hablar de ello. Lo siento, no debí…

—Está bien— le interrumpe, mientras se repite a sí mismo que está bien contárselo. Después de todo, no cree que Akaashi piense menos de él, ya lo conoce suficiente para saber que eso no sucederá— quiero que lo sepas. Es sólo que… eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento en años. ¡No te asustes! Tampoco es que sea una enorme tragedia. Es sólo que jugaba voleibol en la escuela ¿recuerdas? Pues está mal que yo lo diga, pero era muy bueno, así que me ofrecieron una beca deportiva. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, no te imaginas cuánto los disfruté. Pero me lesioné durante un partido y aunque no parecía grave en su momento, digamos que la fractura se complicó lo suficiente para que el médico me dijera que no podía dedicarme al deporte de nuevo. Me afectó tanto que no quise oír de segundas opiniones ni nada más, fue un golpe demasiado duro.

Hace una pausa y se estremece al sentir el roce de Akaashi, entrelazando sus manos. Le está mirando a los ojos, dándole espacio para que continúe, pero Bokuto necesita de unos instantes para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Lo recuerda como si fuese ayer, las palabras del médico y también la lástima tatuada en su rostro. Sobre todo eso último.

—Me di de baja en la universidad poco después. Pasé mucho tiempo a la deriva. Tenía toda mi vida planificada alrededor del deporte y nunca tuve un plan alternativo ¿sabes? Fue muy difícil, de no ser porque Kuroo me acogió en su apartamento y estuvo al pendiente no sé qué habría sido de mí. También preocupé mucho a mis padres, un buen día mamá se cansó de ver cómo sentía pena de mí mismo y me confrontó. Discutimos por todo un fin de semana, hasta que me pasó el número de contacto de Tomoe-san.

Siente el tacto de Akaashi, cálido y reconfortante, en el dorso de su mano. Está mirando un punto indefinido del piso, aunque se siente definitivamente más liviano que antes.

—Y bueno, fue así como todo terminó— susurra al cabo de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviese tanta importancia.

—Desde mi punto de vista es así como comienza— no alcanza a ver la expresión de Akaashi porque éste le abraza, encajando el rostro en su cuello. Bokuto cierra los ojos, empapándose de su cercanía. Se deja envolver por su presencia y suspira hondo, dejando que el eco de las palabras de Akaashi calen dentro de él.

Besa la mejilla de Akaashi, haciendo un esfuerzo por dominar sus sentimientos y no echarse a llorar como un niño. No es un bonito panorama para lo que se supone que será una cita romántica.

—Supongo que sí, creo que tuve mucha suerte después de todo— confiesa, aún con los brazos de Akaashi alrededor de su cuello.

 

*

 

—¿Kuroo-san viene por ti?

—Sí. Es que papá saldrá tarde del trabajo hoy así que no puede venir por mí.

Un par de días más tarde Bokuto está sentado frente al escritorio de Shouyou, lleno de cuadernos escolares mientras los niños están conversando, sentados en el suelo. Cuando escucha a Kenma asegurar que Kuroo pasará por él en un par de horas, recuerda que se ofreció esa mañana llevar a Kenma hasta su casa. Pero su mejor amigo descartó esa opción con una sonrisa maliciosa, diciéndole que no le robaría tiempo a solas con Akaashi.

El único problema que Kuroo sepa de su relación es que ahora tiene carta abierta para meterse con él.

—Kuroo-san y tu papá siempre están juntos ¿cierto Kenma?

—Supongo. Deben estar siempre juntos porque se quieren mucho. O eso dice mi papá. A mí no me molesta, Kuroo-san es bueno conmigo— aunque debe estar prestando atención a la tarea de inglés de Shouyou y luego a los apuntes de matemáticas de Kenma, no puede hacer oídos sordos a la conversación. En especial porque es la primera vez que escucha a Kenma hablar de Kuroo abiertamente.

—¿Se quieren mucho?— sigue sin girarse de su asiento, pero por el tono de voz de Shouyou se imagina su expresión sin problemas. Los ojos muy abiertos, prestando absoluta atención a Kenma— ¿O sea que son novios? Akira-kun dice que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho son novios.

—Supongo que sí. Papá nunca ha dicho que son novios, pero se abrazan cuando creen que yo no los veo. A veces se toman de la mano y una vez los vi besarse…— tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse, así que apoya ambos codos sobre el escritorio, tratando de leer la todavía errática caligrafía de Shouyou.

—¿En serio? ¡Un beso! ¿Pero no se supone que deben besarse sólo un papá y una mamá? ¿No funciona así?— a su favor dirá que Shouyou realmente se esforzó en su tarea de inglés esta vez y que su vocabulario está impecable, así que puede dedicarse a escuchar la conversación sin sentirse tan culpable.

Está a punto de intervenir, siente la necesidad de decirle a Shouyou que lo importante es que las personas se quieran, no importa de quiénes se trate. Técnicamente eso no es decirle que está saliendo con su padre. Akaashi no podría enfadarse por ello.

—No sé. Quizás sólo funciona porque se quieren— que Kenma esté siendo de lo más elocuente resulta realmente asombroso. Yaku estaría orgulloso si pudiera escuchar a su hijo.

—Oh…— Shouyou sólo responde con un suspiro que le arranca a Bokuto una sonrisa. Todo parece bajo control y ahora además tiene material para meterse con Kuroo. Así que cierra el cuaderno de Shouyou, dejándolo a su izquierda y toma el de Kenma, abriéndolo en su tarea de matemáticas. El silencio se rompe tan abruptamente por la voz de Shouyou que casi pilla un sobresalto— me gustaría que papá también tuviese alguien como Kuroo-san.

Da gracias por tener aún capacidad de reacción y así impide que el lápiz que tiene en la mano se resbale de sus dedos.

—¿Tu papá?

—¡Sí! A veces creo que está muy solo. Y eso no me gusta… y… no sé, todos mis compañeros tienen un papá y una mamá, se hacen compañía. Pero papá no tiene a nadie…— Bokuto tiene varias adiciones frente a él pero es incapaz de sumar dos más dos en este momento. No puede contenerse y se gira despacio, mirando a los niños por encima de su hombro— sé que tengo una mamá pero vive muy lejos, no es lo mismo.

Shouyou está sentado en el suelo, recostado sobre su enorme peluche de Totoro, con los labios muy apretados y una expresión seria poco usual en él.

—No necesitas una mamá— la respuesta de Kenma es tan categórica y brusca, que de nuevo Bokuto se sorprende al recordar que es sólo un niño. Cuando tiene arranques así recuerda las primeras semanas de conocerlo, qué tan distinto parece ahora del niño que está acomodado tranquilamente en el suelo— yo no quería una mamá y ahora tengo a _Kuro_. Es un poco extraño, pero es como tener una familia completa de nuevo. A tu papá le pasará también algún día.

Puede darse cuenta el momento exacto en que las palabras de Kenma calan dentro de Shouyou. Cómo el niño sonríe con todo el rostro y asiente varias veces, cambiando su humor abruptamente.

Él sonríe también, relajado por la tranquilidad que emana de ambos niños ahora. Pero también porque Kenma acaba de comparar a Kuroo con una mamá y definitivamente no dejará a su amigo en paz durante un par de días. Es lo que llaman balance kármico.

 

*

 

Aunque lo intenta, no puede sacarse de la cabeza la conversación de Shouyou y Kenma durante los días siguientes. Continúa pensando en ello tres días más tarde, cuando está acompañando a Shouyou al parque junto a su padre. El niño está desde lo más alto del tobogán mientras que ellos aguardan a distancia prudente, sentados en una banca.

Podría quedarse contemplando sin problemas a Akaashi, quien está mirando con adoración a su hijo. Pero supone que están a mano porque Bokuto debe tener una expresión parecida mientras lo contempla a él.

—¿Sabes? Escuché a Shouyou hablar de ti en estos días…— casi lamenta llamar la atención de Akaashi y que la magia se rompa.

—¿Sobre mí? Espero que no siga enfadado porque le dije que aún no estaba seguro sobre tomar vacaciones— Bokuto sonríe instantáneamente porque recuerda ese incidente. Fue durante una cena, Shouyou le preguntó a su padre si podían irse de viaje porque al parecer uno de sus compañeros se iba a Australia con su familia durante las vacaciones escolares y no había parado de hablar sobre ello. Akaashi fue bastante drástico al decirle que no podía hacerle ese tipo de promesas y Shouyou casi arma un berrinche. Por suerte, Bokuto salvó la situación comentando que quizás podrían ir a Disneyland en Tokio uno de estos fines de semana. Por un instante pensó que Akaashi lo retaría, pero en ese entonces le agradeció con una sonrisa desde su asiento.

—No, no hablaba de las vacaciones. Kenma estaba hablando sobre Kuroo y su padre, Shouyou mencionó que le gustaría que tú encontraras alguien que te hiciera compañía— esas no habían sido las palabras textuales de Shouyou, Bokuto sólo está haciendo lo posible porque suene impersonal y así no sonrojarse mientras habla. Además, la expresión de Akaashi cambia al instante, la sonrisa se evapora y entrecierra los ojos con reprobación— no estoy diciendo que tengamos que decírselo ya. Sólo quería que lo supieras, porque creo que Shouyou lo entenderá.

Ahora lo conoce suficiente para saber que Akaashi no está enfadado por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo eso no hace más fácil la pausa que hay a continuación. Cómo Akaashi se reclina un poco más en la banca y vuelve la vista hacia su hijo. Shouyou está deslizándose en el tobogán, riéndose y con los brazos en alto.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme que no haya ninguna posibilidad que esto lo afecte. Quiero estar completamente seguro— Akaashi tiene ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, la vista todavía fija en Shouyou— no fui el mejor padre para él en sus inicios y necesito estar seguro de que no voy a causarle daño alguno si se entera sobre nosotros.

—No digas eso, Akaashi. Eres un buen padre y…

—No fue así al principio— que Akaashi le interrumpa tan abruptamente le sorprende, causándole un nudo en la garganta— cuando conocí a Noriko estaba tratando desesperadamente de probarme a mí mismo que podía ser… _normal_. Ella era sociable, teníamos algunos gustos en común y estaba seguro que era el tipo de chica que mis padres adorarían. Para cuando me di cuenta del error que había cometido, Shouyou ya venía en camino. Consideramos todas las opciones, llegamos a barajar darlo en adopción pero mis padres intervinieron en el asunto. Me habrían casado con ella de haber podido, hasta que finalmente les dije que eso no era lo que yo quería. Que nunca iba a cumplir todas estas expectativas que tenían sobre mí.

Siente la angustia asentarse en su estómago. Sabe que no debería maldecir a personas ya fallecidas, pero enfadarse con los padres de Akaashi es inevitable. Agradece contar con los suyos, quienes le han querido desde que aprendió a caminar y que nunca le han juzgado. Y tendrían con qué hacerlo, después de todo sus decisiones de vida no siempre han sido las mejores.

—Akaashi…

—Siento que cualquier cosa que haga nunca será suficiente para compensar mis errores como padre. Shouyou no tuvo el mejor de los inicios y luego de la muerte de mis padres lo desatendí porque ordené mal mis prioridades. No quiero equivocarme otra vez— Akaashi termina la frase con voz queda y Bokuto tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darle un beso ahí en medio del parque, a pocos metros de Shouyou.

Lo único que puede hacer es colocar una mano sobre su hombro, deslizarla despacio hasta rozar su cuello. Un tenue roce, pero lo suficiente para que Akaashi cambie la expresión y sonría. Un leve gesto en sus labios pero que de momento es suficiente para liberar la tensión a su alrededor.

—Esperaremos el tiempo que tú quieras— asiente enérgico, mientras hace un doble esfuerzo para colocar su mano sobre su regazo otra vez. Justo escucha los gritos de Shouyou desde el tobogán, saludándolos efusivamente con la mano. Bokuto no tarda en saludarlo también, con una enorme sonrisa— pero si de algo sirve mi opinión, eres un buen padre. Juro que no estaba intentando conquistarte cuando decía todas esas cosas. ¡Era completamente desinteresado!

La tensión se disipa por completo con la suave risa de Akaashi, también agitando la mano para saludar a su hijo.

—Pues funcionó de todas formas.

 

*

 

El siguiente sábado pasan todo el día fuera, llevan a Shouyou al acuario, luego pasan un par de horas en el parque hasta que el niño dice que tiene hambre. Los tres terminan en un restaurante de comida rápida por practicidad y en parte por insistencia de Shouyou. Para Bokuto es un viaje como cualquier otro, pero para Akaashi es todo un acontecimiento. Al final termina él por escoger el menú de los tres antes que les tome toda una vida decidirse.

Para cuando llegan a casa ya es de noche, Bokuto lleva a Shouyou en brazos y esta vez no tienen que convencerlo de ir hasta su habitación. El niño no se opone a que lo ayuden a ponerse el pijama, aunque sí insiste en que le lean un cuento antes de dormir. Entre los dos le leen aquel cuento de piratas que tanto le gusta, aunque casi no llega hasta el final.

Bokuto se despide de Shouyou cuando el niño ya está usando uno de sus peluches como almohada.

Está a punto de buscar la chaqueta que dejó en la biblioteca, cuando siente la mano de Akaashi impedirle el paso.

—Quédate un rato— es un apenas un murmullo que eriza toda su piel, pero cuando mira a Akaashi no tiene que preguntar si escuchó bien. Es tarde, a esta hora Noya y Asahi deben estar tan dormidos como Shouyou y en teoría no tienen por qué notar su presencia. La parte racional de su cerebro, esa que siempre suena amenazante con la voz de Kuroo, está haciendo una lista de razones por las cuales no debería aceptar. Pero es la primera vez que Akaashi le pide una cosa así y no podría negarse por mucho que lo intentara.

Aunque ya ha estado en la habitación de Akaashi en otras ocasiones y también han estado completamente a solas antes, el ambiente le resulta ahora un poquito más intimidante. Si lo piensa con detenimiento es un poco ridículo, porque lo único que hacen es acurrucarse en la cama, mientras encienden la televisión.

Quizás lo que más le gusta es que Akaashi es quien busca su contacto, acunándose en su pecho mientras él le rodea con sus brazos. En este momento no podría importarle menos la película que está en la pantalla.

—Te quiero…— todo parece tan ideal que le toma un instante darse cuenta que esas palabras sí salieron de sus labios. Todo su rostro arde al ponerse en evidencia de manera tan estúpida.

Pero la palma abierta de Akaashi sobre su pecho lo tranquiliza. El tacto es firme, haciendo suaves círculos sobre su piel.

—Yo también. No pensé que se podía ser así de feliz— la repentina confesión de Akaashi equilibra su abrupta confesión y de repente ya no se siente tan expuesto. Por fortuna ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a elaborar un ensayo al respecto. En lugar de ello se concentran en un beso que selle ese intercambio tan valioso.

Si pudiera hablar, él también le diría que tampoco tenía idea que se podía ser así de feliz. Pero que después de sus años oscuros, luego de dejar la carrera, sabe apreciar aún más esta felicidad. El sentimiento cálido que le recorre con la sola presencia de Akaashi o con la manita de Shouyou prendida de la suya. Bokuto no sabe hacer otra cosa que recibir la felicidad con los brazos abiertos.

Quizás en otra ocasión, de haber sido más joven, se habría convencido a sí mismo que era más de lo que merecía. Pero ahora lo ve con otra perspectiva, sabe que si está en ese punto tan alto, tiene que apreciarlo y ser consciente de todo el camino recorrido para llegar hasta allí.

—Akaashi…— gime despacio su nombre, siendo por un instante demasiado consciente que sus entrepiernas se rozan. El calor que envuelve sus cuerpos y que guía sus instintos hasta tirar de la cremallera de su pantalón. Escucha a Akaashi llamarlo en susurros, instándolo a que continúe.

Bokuto habría continuado hasta dejarse la piel y el sudor entre las sábanas de Akaashi, pero no alcanza a bajarle siquiera el pantalón porque un ruido característico llama su atención. Un golpecito seco en la puerta detiene sus movimientos y para cuando mira a Akaashi con el ceño fruncido, sabe que no ha sido producto de su imaginación.

Un segundo golpecito corrobora sus sospechas y ahora Bokuto siente el corazón en un puño pero por razones muy diferentes.

—¿Papá? ¿Papá estás despierto?

Akaashi se incorpora casi de un salto, el movimiento es tan rápido que Bokuto se pregunta cómo demonios no acabó en el suelo. Cómo su agilidad sigue intacta a pesar de lo grave de la situación.

—¿Shouyou?— Akaashi carraspea, de rodillas sobre el colchón y acomodándose el pantalón lo mejor que puede— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

—Es que tuve una pesadilla. ¿Papá por qué está la puerta cerrada?— la vocecita de Shouyou suena urgida de su padre. Bokuto está aún paralizado y es Akaashi quien lo trae a la realidad, tirando de él hasta sentarlo sobre la cama. Agradece que Akaashi esté dispuesto a tomar el mando de la situación, cuando a él le resulta imposible.

—Ya voy, Shouyou…— dice en voz alta, con un tono tranquilizador. Cuando sale de la cama, vuelve a tirar de él para ponerlo también en pie. Coloca los dedos sobre sus labios, que a Bokuto sólo le provoca un escalofrío— no dejaré entrar a Shouyou, pero quédate en el baño por si acaso.

Bokuto no tiene cómo refutar aquello, y corre hacia la puerta del baño, cuidando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. Agradece haber dominado sus nervios para no tropezar con nada de camino y ajusta la puerta lo suficiente para no ser visto pero para poder escuchar la conversación de Akaashi y Shouyou.

—¡En serio papá, fue muy feo, era un monstruo horrible! ¿Y si sale bajo mi cama, papá?

—Eso no va a pasar, Shouyou. Vamos a tu cuarto y te lo mostraré.

—¡Tengo miedo, papá!

—Yo sabía que dejarte comer tanta grasa y calorías para la hora de la cena era mala idea— las voces de ambos se pierden en un eco al cabo de un rato. Bokuto sabe que seguramente Akaashi está acostando a Shouyou en su habitación pero no se atreve a salir del baño.

Está seguro que no deben pasar más de diez minutos, pero para él se sienten como una eternidad. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse otra vez, se asoma despacio, viendo cómo Akaashi está en medio de la habitación con expresión exhausta. Está a punto de ofrecer tomar un taxi, es lo más sensato en semejante situación pero antes de proponer nada más se acerca para darle un abrazo.

Lo que inicia como una idea prudente termina con los dos otra vez en la cama. Tan sólo abrazados en silencio, con Bokuto buscando la mejor manera de disculparse por lo sucedido. Sabe que técnicamente no es culpa de nadie el susto que acaban de pasar, pero conoce bien cuál es la opinión de Akaashi sobre todo esto. ¡Y de qué forma tan terrible se hubiese enterado Shouyou!

No quiere ni pensar en todas las implicaciones de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Al cabo de un rato Akaashi parece más relajado, pero su mirada aún está perdida en algún punto del techo.

—Quédate esta noche, Bokuto.

—¿Qué?— la frase de Akaashi rompe todos sus esquemas en cuestión de segundos. Apoya uno de sus codos sobre el colchón, para poder verlo mejor. Sus miradas se encuentran, la intensidad en los ojos de Akaashi gritan que está hablando en serio. Bokuto tiene un nudo en su garganta al ver que fue incapaz de seguir la línea de pensamiento de Akaashi.

Quizás en un intento por tranquilizarlo, Akaashi tantea sobre el colchón para colocar una de sus manos sobre la suya. Sorprendentemente, parece tranquilo y Bokuto quiere tomarlo como una buena señal.

—Quédate esta noche…— susurra de nuevo, sus labios dibujando una tenue sonrisa— hablaremos con Shouyou en la mañana.

Bokuto sigue creyendo que se trata de un sueño, pero desde que acordaron mantener su relación en secreto, prometió que aceptaría todas las pautas de Akaashi respecto a cómo y cuándo le dirían a Shouyou.

Así que asiente, con sus manos aún muy juntas y el sonido de la televisión haciendo eco en la habitación. Hace un esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo, pues Akaashi parece muy seguro de lo que está diciendo así que él no tiene derecho a tener pánico.

—Está bien, como tú digas…— susurra, felicitándose a sí mismo porque su voz suena natural— el único problema será encontrar un pijama adecuado.

De nuevo toda la tensión se rompe gracias a la acompasada risa de Akaashi. Antes que pueda hacer otro chiste al respecto, él le besa. Con los labios cerrados, un gesto suave cargado de significado.

—Encontraremos algo para ti— dice mientras le echa los brazos al cuello, oprimiendo sus cuerpos contra el colchón. Bokuto se deja llevar por la fuerza de Akaashi, demasiado concentrado en sus caricias para decir en voz alta que tampoco le importaría quedarse desnudo.

Durante toda la noche.

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente, despierta vestido únicamente con un pantalón de pijama que le prestó Akaashi la noche anterior. Frota su torso desnudo contra el cuerpo de Akaashi, mientras se pregunta todavía adormecido qué hora es. Recibe de buena gana las tenues caricias de Akaashi, pero a medida que su mente empieza a despertar, sus pensamientos viajan hasta Shouyou.

Aunque Akaashi está muy seguro y optimista, Bokuto no puede evitar sentirse un poco ansioso.

—Son casi las ocho— para cuando se gira hacia Akaashi, nota que está sosteniendo su teléfono con la mano derecha.

—Habría jurado que era más tarde…— susurra, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Va a estar bien, Bokuto. Lo prometo— es como si Akaashi pudiera adivinarle el pensamiento. Deja el teléfono sobre la mesita junto a la cama y se gira de nuevo, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo en un intenso abrazo— lamento haber tenido dudas al principo, pero tenías razón. Shouyou es un niño, pero tengo que darle algo de crédito. Y es mi hijo, la única familia que me queda, tenemos que decírselo.

Su voz es cálida, sin ningún atisbo de duda, a pesar que todavía luce ligeramente adormecido. Es suficiente para que Bokuto se tranquilice un poco, el optimismo de Akaashi acaba por contagiarlo. No resiste la tentación de robarle un beso. Un gesto leve al principio que se prolonga más de lo debido.

Al final es Akaashi quien le pone pausa al momento dándole un toquecito en el pecho.

—Pero nunca hablaremos con Shouyou si nos quedamos aquí— dice con una sonrisa, alejándose de él. Bokuto está a punto de seguir sus pasos pero se siente expuesto al darse cuenta que Akaashi lo traspasa con la mirada. No puede evitar sonrojarse— y creo que ahora sí tengo que conseguir algo para ponerte. Shouyou no necesita verte sin camisa.  

No puede evitar reírse al ser consciente de su situación. Por suerte aún tiene a mano la camisa que llevaba ayer y decide ponérsela junto con el pantalón de pijama. Cuando ya está listo se deja llevar por Akaashi fuera de la habitación, hacia el pasillo.

Se siente un poco tonto porque sabe que la puerta de Shouyou es la tercera a mano derecha y que no son más que un par de pasos. Pero los nervios vuelven a asentarse en su estómago cuando Akaashi gira el pestillo y pone un pie dentro de la habitación.

Se repite a sí mismo que el ambiente no puede parecerle intimidante. Conoce cada rincón de esa habitación de memoria, pues en los últimos veces pasa allí varias horas al día seis días a la semana.

Pero cuando contempla a Shouyou adormecido en medio de su cama, es consciente de lo que está a punto de suceder. Sabe por experiencia que el niño tiene el sueño ligero y que sólo hace falta que Akaashi le toque despacio uno de sus bracitos. Bokuto se queda rezagado un par de pasos más atrás, como un mero observador.

—¿Papá?— la vocecita de Shouyou lo atrae a la realidad. Inspira hondo y hace un esfuerzo por parecer la segunda persona adulta y madura que hay en la habitación. Lo que menos necesita Shouyou al despertar es verlo a él hecho un manojo de nervios.

Akaashi susurra algo que no alcanza a entender, demasiado inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, pensando que este justo momento es un punto de inflexión en su vida. Le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que Shouyou ya está sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos con aspecto menos dormido que antes.

—¿Bokuto-san?— no puede esperar que el niño siga sin notar su presencia por más tiempo. Por un instante es como si sus viejos miedos se apoderaran de él, convencido que apenas abra la boca cometerá una estupidez. Sin embargo, la mirada de Akaashi le tranquiliza, la manera en que está sonriendo le da fuerzas para acercarse hacia la cama de Shouyou. Se sienta en el borde, regalándole un guiño como saludo.

—Buenos días, Shouyou. ¿Tú y Totoro durmieron bien?— una vez está sentado junto al niño, todo parece más natural. Shouyou le sonríe mientras se abraza a su peluche favorito.

—¡Bien! Bueno, al principio tuve una pesadilla pero papá se quedó conmigo un rato. Gracias de nuevo, papá…— Shouyou se gira hacia su padre, aún abrazando a Totoro y con expresión arrepentida por todo el escándalo que causó la noche anterior. Bokuto aprieta los labios porque en realidad el niño no alcanza a comprender todo lo que causó con el simple hecho de llamar a la puerta.

—Ya dije que no fue nada, Shouyou. Ahora vamos a desayunar, queremos hablar contigo— Akaashi desliza su mano hasta tomar la de su hijo, quien parece alegre ante la perspectiva del desayuno. Justo cuando Bokuto cree que la mitad del trabajo ya está hecho, al menos hasta que Shouyou lo mira directamente a él con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente le están dando poco crédito a Shouyou, pues poco tarda en darse cuenta de aquello que está fuera de lugar.

—¿Los tres?— pregunta, mirando alternadamente a ambos— ¿Bokuto-san dormiste aquí? Porque es muy temprano…— ahora se queda sólo mirándolo a él, con los ojos entrecerrados y esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

Le basta sólo un vistazo a Akaashi para darse cuenta que él preferiría tener esa conversación en el comedor, en un ambiente más neutro. Pero Shouyou está ahí esperando una respuesta y le sabe mal hablarle con medias verdades o peor aún, mentirle a la cara.

—Sí, Shouyou. Dormí en tu casa, espero que no te moleste ¿sabes?— sonríe para aparentar tranquilidad. Pero si hay un momento en que sabe que está al borde del abismo o la victoria, es ese. Shouyou acepta sus palabras con un asentimiento, pero no parece especialmente convencido con su respuesta.

—¿Y por qué?— se remueve en la cama, quitándose las sábanas de un tirón y aún con los ojos destellantes de curiosidad.

—Porque yo se lo pedí— antes que pueda pensar siquiera en una respuesta coherente para el niño, Akaashi responde por ambos. Parpadea confuso, buscando su mirada pero de momento él sólo tiene ojos para su hijo. Akaashi aún sostiene la mano de Shouyou y aunque tiene el rostro sereno, Bokuto puede imaginarse el nudo que tiene en la garganta— Shouyou, tenemos que contarte algo muy importante, quiero que me escuches.

—¿Es algo malo?— la vocecita está cargada de angustia y Bokuto se ve obligado a intervenir. Aún arriesgándose que Akaashi se enfade con él, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Shouyou.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es algo malo, Shouyou! Sólo queremos contarte algo que es muy importante para tu papá… y también para mí— sabe que ahora ya no puede detenerse, pero eso no impide que sus nervios estén a tope. Sostiene el peluche de panda entre las manos, por sentir que tiene control de algo en este momento tan importante. Shouyou lo está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, atento a sus palabras y Bokuto recuerda la primera vez que lo vio. Pequeño y desprendido, con una risa contagiosa— ¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste a Kenma que no querías que tu papá estuviera siempre solo? ¿Cómo querías que alguien le hiciera compañía?

Shouyou asiente, aunque por su expresión aún no parece darse cuenta de por qué está trayendo ese tema a colación justo ahora. Bokuto no sabe si ponerse más nervioso al respecto o simplemente agradecer que la inocencia de Shouyou siga intacta.

—Bueno, pues…— carraspea, sintiéndose torpe de nuevo. Mira a Akaashi por un instante, quien no parece dispuesto a interrumpirle por esta vez. Bokuto se pregunta si acaso le tiene tanta fe o tan sólo se está preguntando qué tan hondo meterá la pata a continuación— digamos que ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Yo le haré compañía a tu papá siempre, no lo voy a dejar solo porque lo quiero mucho. ¿Lo ves?

Shouyou permanece en silencio, mirándolo sin parpadear y con los labios entreabiertos. No dice nada por lo que parecen incontables segundos, pero al cabo de un rato se aferra abruptamente a la mano de su padre, como si hubiese tenido una epifanía. Tira de ella para llamar la atención de Akaashi, algo innecesario a estas alturas.

—¿Es como Yaku-san y Kuroo-san? ¿Papá, es así?— pregunta, agitando aún la mano de Akaashi como si se tratara de una sonaja. 

—Sí, Shouyou— por un momento parece que Akaashi dirá algo más, pero en lugar de ello se inclina para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

En ese gesto tan simple el nudo en su estómago se deshace y Bokuto siente los hombros mucho más livianos. Inspira hondo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no es momento de hacer una escena y ponerse a llorar, a pesar que siente las lágrimas luchando por salir.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿O sea que Bokuto-san vivirá con nosotros? ¿Y estaremos juntos los tres todo el día? ¿Y podremos irnos de vacaciones juntos también? ¡De viaje los tres, papá! ¿Y si es para siempre, entonces podré tener un hermanito?— las preguntas de Shouyou reprimen sus lágrimas a la perfección. La energía del niño es incontenible y en un descuido de ambos, está de pie sobre el colchón, incapaz de contener su emoción.

Akaashi es más rápido que él, reincorporándose y sosteniendo a Shouyou de la cintura antes que el niño acabe estampado en el suelo.

—Una pregunta a la vez, Shouyou. No todo se puede al mismo tiempo, por lo pronto vamos a desayunar. Pero podemos negociar unas vacaciones juntos los tres…— la promesa final de Akaashi es suficiente para que a Shouyou le brillen los ojos. Está a punto de dar un saltito más en la cama cuando su padre agrega la terrible condición que nunca le abandona— eso sí, primero tenemos que ver tus notas, Shouyou.

La cara del niño se transforma, es casi como si le hubieran dicho que no puede salir a jugar al patio nunca más o algo parecido.

—¡Pero papá!— exclama con un enorme puchero. Bokuto tiene que aguantar las ganas de reír en carcajadas y desautorizar las palabras de Akaashi con un solo gesto.

En su lugar se inclina hacia Shouyou, alzándolo en brazos para distraerlo de la terrible sentencia de su padre. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se siente completo cuando el niño le echa los bracitos al cuello, prendiéndose de él con fuerza.

—Bueno, Shouyou, primero vamos hasta la cocina. Le pedí a tu padre que me dejara hacerles el desayuno. ¡Te preparé algo delicioso!— Shouyou queda encantado con semejante propuesta y al final es quien termina llamando a Akaashi para que los siga.

Aún con Shouyou en brazos, Bokuto desciende las escaleras hasta la planta baja. El niño no deja de hablar sobre todo lo que pueden hacer ese domingo hasta que Akaashi le recuerda que primero tienen que repasar la lección del día siguiente. Shouyou protesta de nuevo y esta vez Bokuto no reprime una carcajada.

Lo más curioso es que toda la situación le resulta igual de familiar, cómo Shouyou se acomoda en la mesa de la cocina como si fuese un día como cualquier otro y Akaashi abre la nevera para conseguirle los ingredientes que necesita.

Y en cierta forma todo sigue igual, sólo que al mismo tiempo es _mejor_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente este es el último capítulo, el siguiente es un epílogo que cierra definitivamente la historia. Todavía siento que fue ayer que comencé a publicar, así que me adelanto diciendo muchísimas gracias a todos los que han estado aquí todas las semanas. ¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! :))


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como les comenté en su momento, el epílogo está desde el punto de vista de Akaashi, lo mismo que el prólogo.
> 
> (Aún no puedo creer que sea el epílogo, pero allá vamos)

La última vez que su casa estuvo tan llena de gente, seguramente se remonta a su época de adolescencia. Sus padres aún vivían y en ese entonces tenían disposición para hacer reuniones sociales. Pero ni en pleno apogeo de vida social de sus padres, había tanto escándalo en aquella casa, menos producto de risas infantiles provenientes del patio. No puede ser de otra forma, porque están festejando el cumpleaños de Shouyou.

Akaashi está en la puerta trasera, observando a los invitados conglomerados en su patio, que está decorado con globos y carteles para la ocasión. Por un instante no puede evitar preguntarse qué opinarían sus padres de estar presentes.

Cuando finalmente encuentra a Bokuto con la mirada, se da cuenta que atormentarse con pensar en supuestos no tiene sentido alguno. Todas las respuestas que necesita las tiene en la sonrisa franca que Bokuto le dedica desde la distancia.

Está en medio de un grupo de compañeros de Shouyou, quienes se encuentran peligrosamente cerca de la mesa que colocaron en un extremo del patio. La misma que contiene la tarta de cumpleaños y un sinnúmero de bocadillos para los invitados. Falta todavía como una hora para que repartan la tarta y por la efusividad de los niños está seguro que intentan convencer a Bokuto que les deje comer antes.

—¿No te digo siempre que hay un tráfico infernal a estas horas? Eso y sumado a que Yukie tarda horas en arreglarse son mis mejores excusas cuando llego tarde— reconoce la voz de Konoha a sus espaldas, con una muy molesta Shirofuku colgada de su brazo.

—¡Estuve lista en media hora! Lo que pasa es que el señor estaba empeñado en tomar un atajo que resultó la peor decisión de la semana— ella le da un toque a Konoha en el hombro, quien no discute sus palabras en lo absoluto. Akaashi sonríe al ver a su mejor amigo puesto en evidencia tan rápido.

—Está bien, acepto la culpa esta vez. Veníamos con tanto retraso que temí que ya nos dejarían fuera. Menos mal que Asahi ya nos conoce y nos dejó pasar— bromea sin perder la sonrisa. Eso le cuesta un segundo toque por parte de su esposa, quien se libera de su agarre y alza hacia Akaashi la enorme bolsa de papel que lleva en la mano. Tiene un dibujo de pingüino justo en el centro y Akaashi teme preguntar qué excentricidad le habrán dado a Shouyou de regalo. Por suerte no se trata de una mascota, pero el tema últimamente es tan recurrente que no duda que para finales de ese año las súplicas de su hijo (y de Bokuto) acaben por rendir fruto.

—Voy a saludar a Shouyou y a poner esto con el resto de los regalos. ¡Y a ver si con suerte queda algo de comida! ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!— sus ojos se iluminan cuando nota que en el otro extremo del patio está Noya tras la barbacoa, cuidando que la última tanda de carne termine de cocinarse.

Akaashi la sigue con la mirada, viendo cómo se aproxima hasta Shouyou, quien está con un globo en forma de perro mientras parece contarle algo muy emocionante a Kenma y Tobio. Yukie se inclina entre los dos, mostrándole a Shouyou el paquete que contiene su regalo. Si bien su hijo pegó un estirón considerable durante el último año, aquel paquete sigue pareciendo más grande que toda su cabeza.

—Pues por lo que veo la fiesta está bastante bajo control, y tú que querías contratar un decorador. Menos mal que Bokuto está aquí para ponerte los pies en la tierra, Akaashi— el codazo de Konoha lo pilla tan desprevenido que por poco pierde el equilibrio. Su mejor amigo está sonriendo, parece satisfecho a pesar que está burlándose de él abiertamente.

Sí es cierto que en algún momento pensó que sería demasiado trabajo organizar una fiesta tal y como Shouyou se lo merecía. Pero una noche mientras estaban acurrucados fingiendo ver una película mala en la televisión, Bokuto le dijo que él se encargaría de todo. En poco menos de dos semanas tenía absolutamente todo en marcha: decoraciones, tarta, invitaciones y la comida. Incluso convenció a Aone que estuviera presente en la fiesta porque al parecer, sabía cómo hacer figuras de animales con globos. Y no se equivocó, eso resultó un completo éxito entre los niños.

—Bokuto se lo tomó muy a pecho, un buen día ya tenía casi todo listo y por poco me deja fuera del comité— comenta con una sonrisa, volviendo la vista hacia Bokuto otra vez. Está platicando con Kuroo y Yaku, sonríe despreocupado y hace eso de hablar con todo el cuerpo. No se está quieto en su sitio y mueve los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras. No duda que está narrando algo completamente emocionante.

—¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando tuvimos esa conversación en la biblioteca— su amigo coloca una mano sobre su hombro, en un ligero apretón.

—¿Esa donde me echaste en cara el caos que era mi vida y lo mal padre que era?— sonríe a medias, porque recuerda exactamente el contenido de esa conversación. Aunque ahora parezca un pasado muy lejano.

—Sólo sugerí que era buena idea conseguirte una niñera para hacerte la vida más fácil. Claro que nunca pensé que tomarías mi sugerencia para llevarla a un nivel completamente nuevo— desde que le contó a Konoha sobre su relación con Bokuto, su mejor amigo no ha dejado de meterse con él. Incluso ahora, cuando hace más de un año que Bokuto pisó su casa por primera vez, Konoha sigue sin tener piedad.

Lo peor es que no puede llevarle la contraria porque tiene toda la razón. Cuando contrató a Bokuto sólo esperaba hacer lo correcto para su hijo y dejar de sentirse un completo fracaso como padre. Pero Bokuto tuvo la increíble capacidad de colarse en todos los aspectos de su vida con una facilidad increíble. Un buen día despertó para darse cuenta que no sólo se había vuelto una persona imprescindible para Shouyou, sino también para él.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido, tengo que darte crédito algún día— aunque Konoha aún está metiéndose con él, Akaashi no bromea en lo absoluto. Su mejor amigo le da otra palmadita, con actitud satisfecha.

—Tienes que incluirme en el discurso de tu boda— se ríe a todo pulmón y Akaashi agradece que Bokuto esté bastante lejos como para escucharlo. Cree que aún es temprano para hablar de ello, aunque ahora que ya tienen un par de meses viviendo juntos Konoha no deja de molestarlo diciendo que ese es el siguiente paso— ya te dije que pueden hacerlo si quieres. Registrar la unión civil, es un trámite algo burocrático pero después de todos las batallas legales que hago para la empresa a diario eso no es más que juego de niños. Sólo te lo comento, ya que como sabes algunas veces mis ideas funcionan muy bien.

—Lo sé, sólo que creo que aún es pronto para hablar de ello. Quizás cuando Bokuto termine la carrera y estemos más asentados…— por la mirada de Konoha sabe que está usando su tono distante y formal, por lo que carraspea un poco apenado. Vuelve a mirar a Bokuto, sonriente y pleno en medio del patio. Llevan ya varios meses juntos y aún tiene la capacidad de estrujarle el corazón cada vez que lo mira.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Casi olvido que tienes un novio universitario! ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que está estudiando?

—Se enroló de nuevo en la universidad, está estudiando pedagogía— otra de las infinitas noches en que se acostaron hasta la madrugada, Bokuto le habló sobre sus planes futuros. Akaashi estuvo completamente de acuerdo en que retomara los estudios y la elección de carrera le pareció la más adecuada. Ahora no es sólo Shouyou quien se quema las pestañas estudiando en casa y un estante de la biblioteca ya está reservado para los textos universitarios de Bokuto.

Akaashi sonríe, permitiéndose ser positivo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo atreviéndose a pensar en el futuro. El lejano, ese que antes se diluía ante sus ojos sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora puede marcar metas y permitirse soñar de vez en cuando.

—Así que no vas a librarte de los niños en tu vida. También me llamarás para pedirme asesoría sobre las adopciones— su expresión debe ser tan tajante al escuchar aquello, que Konoha alza ambos brazos en señal de rendición— ¡No me pongas esa cara! ¡Hablamos en unos años!

Por suerte no tiene que responderle a Konoha como se merece, porque Shouyou llega corriendo para aferrarse a él con fuerza. Su hijo le abraza y luego saluda efusivamente a Konoha, quien le revuelve el pelo enseguida.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá ya vamos a cantar cumpleaños! ¡Por favor, papá!— no le sorprende en lo absoluto que esa sea la petición de Shouyou. Cuando Bokuto le da alcance, tiene las disculpas tatuadas en el rostro.

—Técnicamente casi pasó una hora, supongo que podemos…

Akaashi contiene las ganas que tiene de poner los ojos en blanco, es especialmente difícil porque escucha la risita de Konoha. Pero Shouyou sigue tirando de él y ya no puede ignorarlo por más tiempo. Suspira hondo, mirando primero a Shouyou y después a Bokuto.

—Está bien, supongo que ya es el momento. Si nos demoramos más tiempo los niños podrían hacer un motín— acepta resignado, su última frase queda rezagada por la enorme exclamación de Shouyou, anunciando que finalmente podrán probar la tarta. Según recuerda es de chocolate, así que no duda que más de alguno querrá doblar su porción.

Bokuto parece de acuerdo con su comentario, porque se apresura para tomar su mano y conducirlo hasta la mesa de la tarta, casi como si él fuera a arrepentirse de su decisión de un momento a otro. Con la mano libre, Akaashi atrapa a Shouyou lo mejor que puede, impidiendo que su hijo se precipite hasta la mesa con demasiada emoción y que la fiesta termine en una tragedia con la tarta en el suelo.

Mientras se colocan los tres frente a la mesa, Akaashi agradece haber invitado al maestro de Shouyou, pues Oikawa logra dominar a todos los niños presentes con una maestría envidiable. No sabe exactamente cómo pero consigue que todos se congreguen alrededor de la mesa por orden de tamaño y sin que haya ningún altercado. 

—¡Papá las velas!— se siente un poco inútil cuando Shouyou tira de su brazo para mostrarle el pastel, con las velas aún apagadas. Está a punto de disculparse e ir por el encededor cuando éste aparece ante sus ojos, contenido en la mano de Bokuto. Él le sonríe, ahora empoderado de la situación.

Como es quien tiene el encendedor, la atención de Shouyou se vuelca a él por completo. Teme por un completo que su hijo provoque que Bokuto tropiece, pero éste se mantiene en equilibrio sin esfuerzo aparente. En un gesto rápido enciende las seis velas que están sobre el pastel, a lo que Shouyou aplaude maravillado.

Se siente un poquito culpable porque no canta la canción de cumpleaños completa. En algún punto de la melodía desvía la mirada hasta Bokuto, quien tiene las manos sobre los hombros de Shouyou. Está cantando a todo pulmón y Akaashi reconoce esa sensación cálida que recorre todo su cuerpo. Recuerda la primera vez que se vio reflejado en los ojos de Bokuto, mientras éste le decía que era un buen padre.

Supo en ese preciso momento que no se trataba de un simple enamoramiento o un capricho. Bokuto se había hecho con la mitad de su corazón con una facilidad increíble.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shouyou!

Siente la mano de Bokuto posarse en su espalda justo cuando la canción termina, lo que convierte los aplausos de los invitados y las risas de los niños en un eco lejano. Se gira despacio, buscando el beso que ya todo su cuerpo tiene memorizado. Por supuesto, Bokuto lo arropa en un abrazo, Akaashi siente todo el rostro arder por semejante espectáculo en público pero igual se deja llevar.

 —¿Ya podemos partir el pastel?— de todas formas el beso sólo dura un suspiro, porque Shouyou tira de ambos, clamando por su trozo de pastel. Akaashi se inclina, dándole un abrazo espontáneo a su hijo. El niño sigue preguntando sobre el pastel pero Akaashi prolonga el gesto un par de segundos más, el corazón estrujándose en su pecho.

A lo largo de su vida se preguntó muchas veces cómo la gente conseguía ser feliz. Ahora lo entiende, cómo la plenitud está en cosas diminutas, pero que siempre están contigo cada mañana al despertar.

Termina dándole un beso en la frente a Shouyou, antes que Bokuto lo tome en sus brazos para impedir que se siga quejando y el pastel quede en el suelo. Lo embriaga por completo un sentimiento de pertenencia, porque está contemplando a su familia y de repente no sabe qué hacer con cuánta felicidad entre las manos.

—¡Papá!

—Ya sé, ya sé. Vamos por ese pastel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como última nota aclararé que investigué un poco el asunto del matrimonio igualitario en japón y aunque el asunto no está normalizado en todo el país, sí hay regiones y prefecturas donde pueden registrar la unión civil. Tokio es una de ellas (para fortuna de bokuaka y shoyo), y de ahí la conversación con Konoha en el epílogo. Lo dejo como dato curioso y como posible prompt para un sidestory (?) nunca se sabe.
> 
> Todavía no puedo creer que haya llegado hasta el final, cuando empecé esta locura llevaba años sin escribir una historia por capítulos y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder terminarla. ¡Lo conseguí!  
> Sólo me queda dar las gracias a los que han estado aquí cada semana, a todos los que me han dejado un comentario y/o kudo, a todo aquel que pasó a leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. La historia está taggeada como una 'serie' en AO3 porque creo que todavía puedo escribir un par de chocoaventuras de la Owl family (y le debo a ciertas personas un kuroyau con tiny kenma *ehem*) así que esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto. ¡Gracias de nuevo!


End file.
